The Way
by Rusty And The Rubix Horse
Summary: The gesture was amicable on the surface, but a part of her felt there was something else at work there, and she couldn't help but consider Gold's words. Could Emma Swan really bear a portion of Daniel's soul? Dear, sweet Daniel...in the form of the Savior? Swanqueen femslash. Kinda angsty...VERY slow burn with a plot! Set in S2. Rated M for eventual...stuff. Please read/review!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I have no idea where this story will go. I promised myself I wouldn't write a fanfiction about these two and you can see how well that went. This will probably twist plotlines around and such to make the monstrous pile of SwanQueen subtext in the series make us shippers happy...but if you like it, please review. It is my motivation to continue.**

 **Disclaimer: I own none of the characters. If I did I'd be rich.**

* * *

 _Daniel's body was pale and still. The raven haired woman stared down at him, tears leaving hot trails down her high cheekbones. Her fingers stroked absently through his short hair. If only he were just sleeping. The wound in his abdomen may have been covered by cloth, but the blood had long since soaked through, betraying the truth of his demise. Regina closed her eyes and pressed a kiss to his forehead._

" _Goodbye, my love," she whispered, her heart broken._

 _But when she righted herself again and opened the dark eyes to gaze one last time at her beloved, the body on the table was not Daniel's._

 _The former queen's eyes widened in shock and she staggered forward a step, finding her hand tangled in hair. Long hair._

 _Blonde hair._

" _...Emma?" she whispered, her voice cracking as her gaze traveled down the woman's body until they fell upon a wound in the very same place where Cora had ended Daniel. Only this wound was fresh. This blood was hot and...there was_ so _much blood. And...she was still alive._

" _Emma!" Regina cried as her eyes linked with those of her former nemesis._

" _...Gina..." Swan's voice was weak. Regina had seen enough death in her life to know what was happening. She was dying._

" _No...Emma, no!" The older woman shoved her hand onto the wound and pushed, straining to stop the bleeding. She willed magic into her hands, but it wouldn't come. Why wouldn't her magic just_ work? _She heard Emma whisper her name again, but it was jumbled and broken._

 _And when Regina looked at her again, the light in the blue eyes had gone out._

* * *

"Emma!"

Regina's body shot upright in her bed, the sheets thrown astray and her pillow nowhere in sight. Her palm flew to her heaving chest as she struggled to breathe. The dark brown hair was sweat dampened and stuck to her face.

"Mom?"

At the sound of her son's voice the woman gasped and her gaze flew to him. He was standing in the doorway of her room, his hand on the doorknob, a concerned expression on his face.

"Henry," she breathed, forcing a smile to her lips. "I'm sorry dear, I didn't mean to wake you."

"Are you...okay?" He took a step into the room but his mother stopped him.

"I'm fine Henry. It was just a dream. You can go back to bed."

"It sounded more like a nightmare."

She looked down at the strewn sheets.

"Do you want to tell me about it Mom?"

Without missing a beat, "No, dear. Not tonight."

He nodded, and turned to leave. She watched him go, and when she heard the telltale click of his door closing, she was up in an instant. She didn't care that she was in her robes. A pair of decent shoes, a swift journey down the stairs and an attractive black jacket flung over her shoulders a moment later and she was on her way to Gold's.

* * *

Emma Swan flipped lazily through the pages of a magazine as she sat in her patrol car. It was nearly 3 in the morning, and night patrols were rather pointless in Storybrooke as it were. But the sound of heels on concrete that suddenly pervaded through her open windows caught her attention, and she lowered the magazine to look for the source of the sound.

It was Regina, striding in the general direction of Gold's shop.

At 3 in the morning.

What the hell did _that_ mean?

Emma and Snow had returned from the Enchanted Forest only one week before—thanks to Regina—but Emma was still on the fence about whether the woman could actually change for the better. She wanted to believe she could—that she _would—_ for Henry, of course. Still, the sight of her at such an odd hour tipped the scales against her in Emma Swan's rational mind...although the night robes beneath her rather fashionable outerwear suggested this had not been a planned outing. Thankfully, shrouded in the darkness of the alley in which she had parked, the fallen queen did not appear to notice the Sheriff's presence.

* * *

"Mr. Gold?" Regina called into the dimly lit shop as she moved through the unlocked door, and the man appeared in an instant behind the counter.

"Regina," he greeted, his eyebrows raised and his cane clacking onto the wooden floor. "To what do I owe the pleasure of your company at this hour of the night?" He ran his eyes down her form. "And in this...state of dress?"

She closed the door behind her and stood with her back to it, her hand not yet releasing the knob.

"You have something I need." Her response was simple enough, and Gold smiled.

"My dear," he began, beginning to pace behind the counter as she released the door and came to the center of the aisle. "There are only three items you could possibly need which you cannot produce yourself, and two of them you know I no longer possess." He came around the counter now, brushing past the woman to reach for a nearby cabinet door. "I am not a simple man, Regina. Tell me, _dearie_ , how long have you been having these nightmares?"

Regina barricaded herself behind her arms, seeming to hug herself for a moment. It was never just _easy_ to deal with Gold. Rumplestiltskin. Whatever the hell he went by these days. But he had stopped rummaging through the cabinet, his head was turned slightly toward her over his shoulder, waiting for her answer before he moved again.

"Since...since Snow and Emma went through the portal."

"Ah!" he exclaimed, turning 'round with a small bottle held between his index finger and his thumb. "I would have assumed they would have arisen after our friends' return, not before. Most interesting. Hm."

Growing tired of his unpleasant way of doing business, Regina rolled her eyes and shoved her hands in her jacket pockets.

"What do you want Mr. Gold? If you don't mind, I would like to hurry this along so that I might get to sleep again tonight. _Free_ of...dreams."

"You do seem rather upset about these dreams," the slithering man observed, moving to stand just outside Regina's personal space bubble. The bottle was still in his hand. She snatched for it, but he held it out of reach.

Resigned, she crossed her arms and huffed, "It's Daniel."

"In your nightmares? That seems a bit odd, considering the recent circumstances. What, with your killing him again...and all that. Your heart let him go some time ago." Regina realized Gold was no longer speaking with trickery in his tone. No, now he seemed genuine in his interest. His eyes met hers and she rubbed her arms, looking down at the floor again. He read it for what it was.

"Ah," he murmured. "Not Daniel."

The woman shook her head.

"And not Henry."

Again, Regina shook her head. Gold smiled at her, tugged one of her hands away from her upper arm and folded the bottle into her palm.

"It always starts out as Daniel," she whispered, uncertain as to why she felt the need to elaborate. "But then...it... _changes_. Into someone else. Someone who shouldn't _be_ there." She snarled the words, her teeth clenched and her lips quivering in anger and frustration. Gold only bows his head and limps back behind the counter.

"Are you familiar with the theory of reincarnation Regina?" he asked, leaning his cane against a drawer. The woman studied him for a moment, apparently confused by the change in topic.

"I suppose I am, yes. Not so much in the details, however." Her perfectly sculpted eyebrows pulled together over the bridge of her nose, her lips thinned, and she waited, suspicious. "What has that got to do with anything?"

"You loved Daniel."

" _Of course_ I loved him."

"Well, as you may understand considering recent—and maybe not so recent—events with Snow White and her Prince Charming...when two souls are connected by true love, they have an uncanny ability to find one another again." Gold placed his hands on the counter, calm, as he watched the woman begin to frown. "Daniel's already found his way back to you once, my dearie."

When the former mayor realized where the imp was going with this, her frown intensified.

"That was not his doing. That was Victor's mistake. Daniel never would have haunted me that way."

"Mistake, Regina? Hardly. Like it or not, magic has a way of dealing with those who try to sidestep its powers. You see, when the body of one's true love dies, their whole soul cannot truly be at rest until the surviving lover is able to...let them go. _I_ think a part of Daniel's soul came back to you the only way it knew how. Unfortunately, due to the Doctor's... _methods_...it was entrapped in a broken body that was unable to properly contain it. Being in such pain as he was...as you told me he was...it was desperate to free itself. Desperate to make you let go."

"No..." the woman whispered, her eyes growing red and watery.

"Yes, dear. And, when you killed him for the second time, you let him go. Left him free to move on to the next stage, whatever or wherever that may be. It appears though that it may...not...have moved on. Not entirely, anyway."

Regina squeezed the bottle in her hand, beginning to tremble.

"So now he's coming back in my dreams. What is he now, a ghost? A wraith?" She stared at the man before her, hate and rage flooding her blood, but she sensed he wasn't finished yet. And he wasn't.

"Quite the contrary, actually," Gold smiled, limping around the counter again to stand before her. He centered his cane in front of him and rested his palms atop its head. Regina's chin lifted, nervous but bold, as she waited for him to continue. "I must admit, I've had my doubts about your ever having experienced _true_ love, Regina. However, I now see that I may have been mistaken in that assumption."

"...Mistaken. _Indeed_." They were but two words she hissed, but the wrath behind them was palpable. For a moment, she thought even Rumplestiltskin had faltered at her quiet fury.

"I think, Regina, that your Daniel's soul, or at least the part of it that loved you, has found its way back to you yet again—but this time in the form of another."

At this, the chestnut eyes widened and grew quite fearful. She took a step back from him, shaking her head vehemently. This didn't make any sense. Even with magic, and fairytales, this made no sense!

"Reincarnation, Regina," Gold said softly, raising his eyebrows again. "If you really loved him, then a part of him will be with you for as long as you survive...in one form or another." He paused for a moment, making it much more dramatic than it already was, and Regina's eyes stayed locked on his, hating herself for hanging on his every word. Gold leaned forward and whispered into her ear, " _Why do you think your heart always drove you to seek out Snow White's child, dearie?_ "

"No!" the fallen queen screamed, and she shoved him away from her, pointing a quivering index finger at him. "You're lying to me! This is nonsense! Daniel's _soul_ in Miss Swan's _body_? This is pre _posterous_! They aren't even the same... _gender_!" She spun around, hurrying for the door, dreamless sleep potion in hand. When her fingers touched the doorknob, Rumplestiltskin's voice stopped her one last time.

"It's why you couldn't kill her at the well, you know."

Regina turned to him, her back pressed frightfully against the door, her eyes wild.

"Henry played a part, of course. But your _heart_ had the final say, Regina. It never made sense to me until now."

Her lids lowered, and she curled her lip in an unconscious threat.

"You know nothing of _my_ heart, Gold."

Gold only raised an eyebrow and grinned.

"You are not a simple woman, Ms. Mills. But so too do you know that _I_ am not a simple man."

She huffed once, and fled the shop. The door slammed behind her, and the sound of the tinkling bell rattled in her ears the entire run home.


	2. Chapter 2

Emma Swan had done many things in her 28 years, but following a former queen home in an equally aged police cruiser had never been one of them. Until that night.

She had seen Regina's flight from the pawn shop, noticed something in her hands though it was too small to identify. The woman's actions were out of character and...worrisome? The emotion took Emma by surprise, and she shook her head as if it would clear that worry away. Much to her dismay, it didn't work.

"What are you doing Regina?" she muttered from her place in the car when she parked outside the house, as though the woman could hear and answer her. "What are you up to?"

The Sheriff watched as her suspect closed the door, and took note of the fact that she didn't bother to check behind her when she did. Emma narrowed her eyes in thought.

"Hm. Not worried about being followed, I see."

The light on the stairs went off when Regina reached the top, the light in her bedroom clicking on in its stead. Through the curtains, Emma could see her silhouetted against the lamp's illumination. The woman lifted something to her mouth and tilted her head back. A drink? At 3:30 in the morning? She knew Regina was a fan of wine, but drinking at this hour seemed quite extreme and out of the ordinary, even for an evil queen.

 _Former,_ evil queen, Emma reminded herself. _She wants to change._

The light in the bedroom winked out.

Whatever Regina had been doing...whatever she had been running from...it hadn't affected her ability to sleep. Or so it would seem. Being outside, the Sheriff really couldn't tell.

Still, all was quiet on the mansion's front, and her shift was over in less than thirty minutes. It was time to get back to the station. She could question Regina about her behavior later. The cruiser lurched into gear and rattled away.

* * *

When Regina awoke just after 6:30am, her hand flew to her pounding forehead and she groaned. This was far worse than a regular hangover. Wait...she hadn't even been drunk this time. Right?

Memories of the past hours suddenly flooded back to mind and she groaned again and lay back onto the pillows. Not drunk. Potion.

Right.

Of course Gold wouldn't have mentioned any side effects. That would have been too kind. Then again, she could hardly blame him. She _had_ been the one to barge into his store at an impossible hour of the night and wake him. It was only fair she paid for her sins...however insignificant they might be this time.

The doorbell rang an instant later and Regina's eyes widened as she stared at the ceiling, her breath frozen in her throat. Whoever was at her door better have a damn good reason for being there. This headache threatened to transform her back into the evil queen all on its own. Grunting, she rolled upright and pushed her feet into the slippers on the floor at the edge of the bet. Pulling her nightgown tie tighter and snatching the hairbrush on her nightstand, she made her way down the stairs, brushing her hair as she went. When she reached the hallway the brush found its way onto a cabinet and she gave one last tightening tug on the strap of her robe.

She opened the door and was greeted by the sight of Snow, looking quite startled to see the former mayor so underdressed and obviously recently awoken.

"Oh—Regina, I'm sorry, I can come back—" the woman sputtered with wide eyes, turning and gesturing with her hands towards the sidewalk.

"I did not come all the way down here to be turned away," Regina snapped, irritated. " _What_ do you want?"

The younger woman looked much like a deer in the headlights, her mouth closing and opening like a fish out of water while she considered her next words. Regina huffed, wiping her hand across her forehead and then crossing her arms. Somehow, even in the robe, the woman was incredibly intimidating.

"Well?"

Snow looked up at her stepmother for another moment and then smiled as she broke her eyes away to the ground again. She smiled.

"I wanted to invite you to have Sunday breakfast with us."

At Snow's invitation, Regina's expression changed to one of the utmost confusion. Breakfast? With _them_? Snow must have sensed her uncertainty because she reached out a cautious hand to touch Regina's arm.

"Really. I mean, you...you did kind of save Emma and I. She's been working really hard to get everyone to believe you're trying to change. I think it's about time David and I extended the same courtesy."

At this the raven haired woman pulled back, offended.

" _Ohh_ ," she said, her brows furrowing. "Oh, I see what this is now. You're trying to score brownie points with your daughter. Not with me. With _her._ I guess that makes sense, doesn't it?" In spite of her disapproval of being interrupted so early in the morning, the woman found she was strangely hurt by her discovery of Snow's motives. It was hard to conceal the sting from her expression, but she managed well enough.

"No, Regina, that is not what I mean—"

But Regina was already backing up, preparing to slam the door in Snow White's face.

"REGINA, LISTEN TO ME!" The motion of the closing door halted, and the fallen queen peered around it, reluctant to continue their conversation but the urgency in Snow's voice left her curious. When their eyes met, the younger woman started talking again. "I am trying _very_ hard to give you another chance. If you want to assume the worst of me and take my invitation as you described, then so be it. But you must know by now that my family isn't going _anywhere_ , so we can either try to make this work, or we can continue battling it out. Emma's not going to leave Henry again, but she's not trying to _take_ him from you either. And, frankly, _he's_ the only one that's going to get hurt by all of this...immaturity."

At this, Regina fumed.

"Immaturity," she whispered, coming around the door again. "You think my fears of losing Henry are _immature_? Un _founded_ , perhaps?" Snow shook her head and took a step backwards at the older woman's quiet rage, holding her palms up in defense. "You of _all_ people should know the depth to which my fears run, Snow White. Henry is the only thing I love in this world—the only one I have left—and just like you stole Daniel from me, your precious _daughter_ has stolen Henry's heart from me. She doesn't have to take him." Here her voice softened and wavered slightly. "He's already hers. No matter what I do, she is his mother now."

It took Regina a moment to notice how Snow's head had tilted and her eyes had grown soft. She realized she had exposed another side of herself to her step-daughter she had clearly never seen before. The light, sweet voice broke the momentary silence.

"That's not true, Regina," she whispered, their gazes connecting. But Regina only shook her head, and Snow smiled sadly and turned to leave. "We'll be eating at 7:30. You and Henry are both welcome to come."

Chestnut eyes watched her go, but when she clicked the door shut, it lacked its typical dramatic slam.

* * *

Charming watched his daughter as she leaned up against the kitchen island, staring into a cup of coffee held between her palms. He hadn't known her as his daughter for long, but he'd known her long enough to understand when something was on her mind. For her to be transparent in her brooding was an even stronger sign.

"Long night?" he inquired, coming to lean the small of his back against the island beside her. She looked up and turned to mimic him, still retaining the mug. "What time did you get in?"

"A little after 6," Emma answered, taking a sip and grimacing. "I decided to stay up through breakfast and then sleep until I go back tonight. I feel like I haven't seen you guys in forever."

"Well, it wasn't too long ago that the whole town thought you and your mother were gone forever." He nudged her with his elbow and grinned. "One could say your feelings are quite justified. I'm glad you decided to join us."

Emma smiled at him and took another swallow from the mug. When the door opened and Snow walked in, he watched as his daughter set the mug back on the island and wrapped her mother in a quick hug. His heart swelled at the sight of his family together under the same roof. Just one week earlier he had quite believed he would never see either of the most important women in his life ever again. But then Henry had managed to connect with them, and his mother—Regina, the evil queen—had shocked them all when she had brewed a sleeping potion with the intention to _help_ instead of hurt. What's more, it had worked out. Emma and Snow returned, and Charming's sleeping spell at been broken, just as Regina had promised it would. It was all a bit surreal.

As Emma slipped away to the bathroom, Snow approached him and wrapped her arms around his waist, snuggling her chin into his chest. He returned the embrace, setting his chin atop her head, closing his eyes and letting out a deep sigh. Snow looked up at him a moment later and grinned.

"Did it work?" Charming asked her, noting how infectious her smile had become.

"We'll find out for certain in about thirty minutes," Snow responded. "She didn't take the invitation quite the way I intended, but I do think I got through to her. I have a good feeling."

The man said nothing further, only kissed the top of her head and continued hugging her. A part of him hoped that Regina wouldn't show, because she was, after all, _Regina._ But another part insisted she be brought into their lives, if only to know the depth of his gratitude for her actions taken to save Snow and Emma. It was more than that though. She had saved him too.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favorited and followed this story! I'm still not 100% sure where this is going. I'm always open to suggestions! Feel free to message me or leave comments in your reviews! What would you like to see happen? Also, as a site note, I have no beta so my apologies if there are typos. I hope you enjoy these next few scenes!**

 **Also, if anyone is interested, you can find me on Fictionpress at the same pen name. An older story of mine, The Red Flagon, is present there, and if you like this fanfic, you might like that as well =]**

* * *

Emma's eyes traveled to the door with a vague interest at an unexpected knock. In her peripheral vision she witnessed her mother and father halt and exchange glances. Her brows furrowed slightly as Snow stepped to the door and pulled it open. Leaning her head slightly to see who was there, Emma's lips parted a few millimeters when black boots and a black jacket appeared as her mother closed the door.

"Regina?" she asked, standing upright from the point where she leaned against the back of the couch. She closed her magazine with one hand, setting it on the couch before crossing her arms. "What are you doing here?" Then she realized something was missing. "And where's Henry?"

Snow graciously offered to take Regina's trench coat from her but the dark haired woman shrugged her away in a manner that was oddly...polite. Still, she seemed uncomfortable. It didn't take long for her to find Emma's eyes from across the room, and to respond to her inquiry.

"He said he wasn't feeling well. He insisted I join you all regardless." She spoke to her audience as a whole, but her eyes never strayed from Emma's. She slipped off her gloves, seeming nervous and borderline defensive. Emma couldn't help but assume the woman was lying, and she was fully prepared to call her out.

But the accusation never came. The woman claimed she was trying to change. Emma would give her the benefit of the doubt...for now.

"Okay...so...you didn't answer my first question," Emma continued, walking toward her former nemesis. "Why are you here?" One of her eyebrows was raised, and she thought she saw Regina lean backward a bit.

Snow and Charming hovered at the edge of their daughter's line of sight, also appearing quit nervous. It was to be expected. Regina and Emma had never exactly gotten along. Emma saw Regina cast a glance their way without moving her head. When she looked back, she too had an eyebrow raised.

"I was invited, Miss Swan."

Surprised, Emma's mouth opened slightly and she looked at her mother and father. Charming looked from Emma's eyes to his wife.

" _You_ invited her, Mother?" the blonde asked, incredulous. "Why?"

"Emma, _sweetie_ ," Snow whispered, smiling. "This is no way to behave in front of our guest."

"Can't blame the girl for seeing this for what it is, Snow White," Regina piped up, beginning to re-glove her hands. "...A bad idea." She turned to leave. Emma rolled her head and sighed before she called out to her.

"Regina...wait, please," she said, stepping toward and and offering the woman's hesitant dark eyes as reassuring a smile as she could muster. "I'm sorry. I just...I had a really long night and you are about the last person I expected to see in my kitchen first thing on a Sunday—"

"Emma!" Snow interrupted, her eyes stern. Emma looked from her mother back to Regina. The latter had raised her brow and did not look at all reassured.

"Have you finished, Miss Swan?" the former mayor issued at last, clasping her hands in front of her long coat.

Emma studied her for another few moments and then nodded.

Charming chose that moment to clang a pot against the stove, breaking the awkward silence.

For the second time, Regina removed her gloves, and this time she slipped her coat off and placed it on the nearby coat hook. Emma led the way to the cupboards and began to gather dishes to set the small table. Snow busied herself with making small talk with Regina, though she was clearly just as nervous as Emma about having the former evil queen under their roof. Emma watched out of the corner of her eye as Regina moved to help Snow retrieve salt and pepper, butter, and some pads on which to set the searing hot pans when the food was ready. Their motions were awkward and tense, but Emma understood. The feud between these two went _way_ back. It couldn't be easy to tolerate each other in such a...normal...setting. Still, she gave them credit. Regina had been there for five whole minutes and they hadn't killed each other yet.

 _So, why then, did she invite her into our house?_ The blonde wondered to herself as she placed the last of the dishes on the table. _Is this Mary Margaret's version of a thank you?_

"How do you like your eggs Regina?" Charming asked from his place at the stove, and Emma sat down across from Regina as he spoke. It was a simple question—an ordinary question—and one whose answer Emma was oddly curious to hear. How _did_ the evil queen like her eggs? _Former_ evil queen. She needed to remember that.

The older woman briefly caught Emma's eye before she answered.

"Over easy," she said, her gaze having moved onto Charming by that time.

"Much like our Emma," Snow chimed from where she was cutting up apples near the sink.

"Oh?" Regina inquired, arching an eyebrow and looking back to Emma. "Is that an indication we have something in common, Miss Swan?" There was a note of jest in her tone, but Emma only scowled. Her mind jumped back to the sight of Regina visiting Gold just a few hours earlier, and she snapped out a retort before she could fully consider her words.

"It would seem we have some early-morning activities in common as well, Madame Mayor. Say, we both happen to be awake at 3am?" Her eyes pierced into the dark ones across the table, noting the flicker of confusion that appeared in Regina's expression. It was gone in an instant, replaced swiftly with an unhappy enlightenment. In the background, Snow and Charming's breakfast-making sounds ceased. The former mayor's voice lowered an octave.

"You followed me," the raven haired woman declared, folding her hands on her lap below the surface of the table. Then, Emma saw her look to Snow. "It appears I was wrong in my assumption as to why you invited me here. This is but a means to yet another informative end, isn't it Snow?"

"No," Emma interrupted, her voice strong enough to garner Regina's undivided attention again. "I haven't told them yet. But they'll know soon enough. What were you doing at Gold's this morning? And _why_ did you leave in _such_ a hurry?" Emma's nose wrinkled and her head shook slightly at the inflection in her words.

" _Miss_ Swan," the former queen issued, placing her hands on the table again and leaning forward just enough to intensify the threatening tone behind her words, "I didn't come here to be _interrogated_."

"Perhaps you should have thought of that before you crossed my path at such an ungodly hour."

"ENOUGH!" The pair looked around in unison at a fuming Snow White. "Look, Emma! David and I wanted to invite Regina here for breakfast to let her know how _appreciative_ we are that she helped bring you and I back from the Enchanted Forest. _You_ have been pushing us to start looking at her in another light, and in spite of how difficult that has been for us, we decided to give it a go. If not for you, then for Henry. And if not for him, then for Regina herself. I don't know what it is you saw on your rounds this morning, but it can wait until _after_ breakfast, and _after_ she leaves this house. Do I make myself _clear_?"

Emma, thoroughly chastised, conceded with a nod.

Charming was there in the next moment, depositing the requested over easy eggs onto Regina's plate, and then that of his daughter. Snow carried a plate of cinnamon-coated apples and a pan of hash to place on the hot pads. Charming filled their mugs with fresh coffee, and then he and Snow took up residence at either head of the table.

Emma and Regina didn't speak another word to one another for the remainder of the meal.

All because of over easy eggs.

* * *

By the time evening rolled around, the tension in Regina's neck and shoulders from the morning's exchange still remained. Refined fingertips pushed and rubbed at the knots, but she was useless on her own. Henry's health had improved quite miraculously upon her return to the house. Knowing full well that her son had fibbed about his illness that morning, Regina saw no reason he couldn't join his friends at a slumber party for the evening. Ordinarily she wouldn't have tolerated his lying, but in this instance, it was as if the boy had known that breakfast with the royals would end badly. He was a smart boy indeed.

She should have known better than to enter the house of the Savior, even for something as routine as Sunday breakfast. _Especially_ for something as routine as Sunday breakfast. Especially after the dreams that had woken her and elicited the trip to Gold's in the first place. The trip Emma Swan had apparently witnessed. Regina rolled her head, wincing at the stiffness. A bath. She needed a bath.

The sound of the doorbell broke her from her thoughts.

 _What now?!_ Regina snapped inwardly, the chestnut eyes flashing in irritation. The thought crossed her that she didn't _actually_ have to tend to the visitor, but when the bell rang again, it became clear that whomever was there had no intention of leaving. Regina would ensure that changed.

When she opened the door, the blonde Sheriff stood on her steps.

"Miss...Swan," Regina greeted through gritted teeth. The crease in her lip grew deeper as her lips pursed into a thin, aggravated line. "I understand your need to follow me incessantly, but I can assure you that _this_ time there is nothing to be concerned with."

"I'm not here to question you Regina," Emma answered calmly, her hands shoved in her jacket pockets. "I came to apologize. And to tell you I didn't follow you to Gold's last night. I was already there when you showed up."

"And I'm supposed to just let your insolence this morning go?

The blonde said nothing, only looking back and forth between the two brown eyes staring back at her.

Regina sighed, and stepped aside.

"Come in, Miss Swan. I'll explain."

Seeming rather surprised, Emma did as she was asked and found herself following the older woman into her kitchen. Regina filled two glasses with cider from the refrigerator and offered one to Emma, and then leaned back against the counter and set her free hand upon its surface. She watched as the blonde stared into the cup for a rather long moment—no doubt concerned about poison. When Emma raised it to her lips and took a sip, Regina felt something in her own attitude shift. It was a simple gesture, to drink the cider, but it meant something to her. Emma stood still for a few seconds, as if waiting for something, and then at long last looked back up at her counterpart.

"You don't have to explain anything to me Regina," said the Sheriff, clasping the glass with both hands. "But you must understand why it is I was a bit... _concerned_...to see you at Gold's at that time of morning."

Dark eyes fell to her own glass.

"Yes, I suppose I do."

"My parents didn't know. I hadn't told them I saw you. I was going to...and then you showed up, and I thought you knew I'd seen you and were coming to retaliate." Emma's eyes raised and Regina caught them with her own. "I thought you were reverting...or something."

"Reverting, Miss Swan?"

"Yes. You know...going back to being the evil queen...?"

A faint smile graced the older woman's lips and a chuckle rumbled in her chest.

"It is going to take more than one week for me to straighten my life out, Sheriff Swan," Regina told her, taking another swallow of her drink. "Change isn't going to happen overnight. But I am, indeed, trying. I have not used magic since I cleared the well for yourself and Mary Margaret. I promised Henry I would not. _That_ is why I needed to see Gold. I needed something, but I wasn't willing to break my promise to get it."

"Yet you won't tell me what it is you needed, because I shouldn't be concerned with it. That's not very reassuring, Madame Mayor." As if to prove a point, she placed the glass of cider onto the island beside her. Regina's eyes followed her hand as she did so, and then looked up to study her once-nemesis' features.

Emma Swan was far younger than Regina, but the fallen queen saw the faint creases in her face and understood the meaning behind them. The Savior's childhood—and more recently, her adulthood—had certainly not been easy on her, and it showed in the crow's feet at the corners of her eyes and the frown-lines 'round her lips. Being ripped from her homeworld as an infant had sealed her fate. Emma Swan possessed her own form of darkness, drawn out by abandonment, a life of mistrust unveiled by the set of her shoulders and the handle of the blade protruding from her black mid-calf boots. An unfamiliar emotion came over Regina then. _Regret_. For what she had done to this woman, all those years ago. This Emma... _she_ had made her this way.

"If you must know, Miss Swan," Regina began at last, sighing deeply, "I was in need of a sleeping potion."

"You couldn't have made that potion yourself?"

"No, Miss Swan. Not this one."

"What's so special about it that _Regina Mills_ isn't capable of producing it?" Emma crossed her arms.

A shiver rippled through her spine as Emma lay inflection upon her full name. She set her glass on the counter and her newly freed hand reflected the other when she placed it on the counter. Her eyes fell to the tiled floor.

"This potion...it allows one to sleep without the worry of... _troublesome_ dreams."

The Sheriff's calculating mind was swift to connect the dots.

"You mean nightmares."

Uneasily, Regina nodded.

"About what?"

Suddenly their conversation had become too personal. Regina shot her son's birth mother a vile glare and her upper lip broke into a sneer, revealing a portion of the perfectly aligned, perfectly white teeth.

"Wouldn't _you_ like to know, Miss Swan. I think I've explained quite enough. You have your answers. I'll show you to the door now." Approaching her quickly, Regina swung out a hand and caught Emma by the upper arm to drag her toward the entryway.

* * *

 _Something wasn't right. Emma should have been there by now._

 _Regina stepped out of the black Mercedes and held her hand above her eyes to shield her vision from the rain._

 _Then she saw it. A body, on the street._

" _Emma?" she said softly, the pit of her stomach dropping. She rushed forward, falling to her knees and rolling the body onto its back. "EMMA!"_

 _The blonde woman sputtered to life where she lay, but when her eyes found Regina's, they were wrought with fright and confusion._

" _Who are you?"_

 _Regina pulled back, staring at the woman on the wet pavement for a long moment. Then, she looked behind her and slightly to her left._

 _The sign. The "Leaving Storybrooke" sign._

 _Terrified, she grabbed Emma's shoulders and lifted her upright, willing her to remember. But nothing happened._

 _Emma had stepped over the line._

* * *

Regina whipped around and tore her hand away from Emma as though she had been burned, staring at her son's birth mother with wide, almost frightened eyes. For a long moment they continued staring at one another, though Regina was unable to tell whether Emma had experienced the same vision she had. The blonde woman tilted her head in question, and then spoke quietly in a valiant effort to cool the other woman's jets.

"You okay Regina?"

Finally, exhaling a deep breath, the former mayor regained her composure and pointed with a quivering finger in the direction of the door.

"Get. _Out._ "


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: A quickie update for you guys here...this was originally going to be combined with the next chapter but in the interest of giving you all something to read, here it is! Enjoy, and as always, reviews are greatly appreciated and motivate me to continue!**

* * *

"How come you haven't been by the house lately Emma?" Henry asked his birth mother from across the table at Granny's, and then shoved a forkful of waffle into his mouth. "It's like you're hiding out or something."

Emma smiled as she looked down at her plate. It had been almost a week since Regina had thrown her out of the mansion, and despite the strange, repetitive urge to check up on the woman, Emma had thought it best to leave things be. After all, Regina was a private woman, and the fact that she had told Emma _anything_ of significance was probably more than enough to stress the former mayor out. She didn't need the Sheriff there to interrogate her any further than she already had.

"Your mom and I kind of got into a bit of an...unhappy discussion...the other night," she told her son, looking up at him to gauge his reaction. As expected, he frowned.

"About what?"

"About why I saw her meeting up with Gold at 3 in the morning. She explained, but I upset her somehow." The twenty-eight-year-old sighed.

"Must've upset you too," the boy observed, and Emma's gaze snapped upward in confusion.

"Why do you say that?" she inquired, genuinely curious but strangely apprehensive at the same time. Henry only shrugged and took another mouthful of waffle before he explained.

"Because you're sad. Usually you're just grumpy."

Emma threw a cornflake at him.

"I'm not sad. And I'm not _grumpy._ "

"Are too. You ate cereal when you were planning to leave Storybrooke. And when you thought Archie was dead. You've been eating cereal all week." The boy shrugged again, picked the cornflake off his hoodie, and then went back to his own food.

"Trust me kid," Emma said with a roll of her eyes, "I'm not sad. Maybe a little bothered, but not _sad_."

"Well, even if you aren't, _she_ is."

"Huh?" That one Emma had not expected. She felt an odd twist in her gut.

Henry offered her a strange grin, as if he knew something Emma didn't.

"I guess some of it could be that she's tired. I hear her waking up at least twice every night, and she's taken to pacing the hallway afterwards. It's getting really annoying. She always tells me everything's okay, but _I_ think it's getting worse. Last night I don't think she slept at all."

The blonde woman studied him from across the table, wondering briefly why her son was telling her this. She knew Henry had never been very good at keeping secrets, particularly when it came to Regina, but this was...unusual. She also knew he had an innate desire to help anyone he thought might be in trouble. Is that was this was about?

"Will you come over for dinner tonight Emma?" he asked suddenly, and his mother balked.

"You better ask your mom first..." she warned, shaking her head. "Look where my last visit got me."

The boy nodded and then stood before politely taking both Emma's and his own plates to the front counter. Breakfast may have been over, but the blonde had a feeling this was going to be a _long_ day.

* * *

 _The wind whipped at her face as she sat astride the great galloping beast, dark hair flung behind her to meld into the darkness of the forest. Daniel was waiting for her. She had to get to him._

 _Sweet Daniel. Sweet, innocent Daniel._

 _But when she reached the clearing, it wasn't Daniel who stood at the center._

 _Regina sat back and her horse stopped in an instant, and she had swung down from his back in the next. She gathered the reins in her hand and approached the strange blonde woman who stood silently observing her._

" _...Emma?"_

" _Gina. I didn't think you would come."_

 _Russet eyes studied her, worried._

" _Where's Daniel?"_

 _Emma cocked her head._

" _Daniel? Who's Daniel?"_

" _My fiancé!"_

 _Regina was startled into silence when the younger woman stepped forward and reached for her. Her lower lip trembled slightly as Emma's calloused palms enfolded her hands. Blue eyes raised slightly to meet chestnut._

" _Your_ fiancé _, Gina? Have you lost your mind?_ I'm _your fiancé!"_

 _And then, out of nowhere, Emma clutched at her abdomen. Regina looked down in horror as blood soaked through the layers of clothing Emma wore, and she collapsed to the ground alongside her counterpart._

" _No, Emma," she whispered, tears finding their ways from her eyes. "Emma, please don't leave me!"_

 _The blonde woman said nothing, her breath coming in short, shallow gasps until the hand at the wound grew lax. A final breath sighed out, and then, all was still._

* * *

It was the middle of the day when Regina suddenly found herself upright on the couch, her heart racing and her lungs striving for oxygen. This time though, there was something else.

Her hands reached up and wiped tears from her cheeks.

As she stared at the moist droplets on her index finger, the fallen queen's frustration took over.

" _Enough_."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: As always, reviews are appreciated. Perhaps Regina will have a slight...adjustment...in her character this chapter? Hmmm...**

* * *

"I need a different solution."

Regina's voice hissed across the empty pawn shop like an angry serpent, and she heard the irritatingly familiar _clunk_ of Gold's cane not long before he appeared. She moved forward and pressed her palms against the counter, leaning against it and into his space in an attempt at intimidation. Gold, however, appeared unfazed, as he cocked an eyebrow and offered only a lopsided grin.

"Potion not working for you dearie?"

Regina grimaced at his ill-affection. For such an old man, he could speak at an obnoxiously high pitch.

"I'm out."

Now it was surprise that shown on the imp's features, and it was entirely genuine. Regina felt her breath catch briefly in her chest as she realized this fact. There was something about Gold being _surprised_ that didn't sit right with her. Uncomfortable, she shifted and stood upright, shoving her hands into her formal grey button-up.

"That supply should have lasted you at least a week, Regina. It was never meant to be taken in such large quantities. Were you anyone else, you'd likely be dead right now, or at the very least, permanently asleep." He frowned at her, the lines in his forehead deepening in thought.

"I'm not just anyone," the brunette snapped, her voice cold. "Now, how do I fix this?"

"I'm afraid you can't _fix_ it, m'dear. You can only ignore or otherwise _tolerate_ it."

"They're getting worse."

"Do explain."

The woman began to pace as she spoke.

"Before...they were starting out with Daniel there. Now, though...I haven't actually seen _Daniel_ in several dreams. The concept of him is there...I always _intend_ to see him, but lately it's not been...it's always..."

"The Savior," Gold finished, and though his tone inflected his question, Regina knew he already had his answer. If it were possible for her to frown any harder at that moment, she did.

"She was in my house today," the woman continued on. "I wanted her to leave, and so, I grabbed her to pull her out the door...but when I touched her, I... _hallucinated._ It wasn't a dream this time, because I was awake. Daniel wasn't there at all. I was waiting for _her_. She wasn't there...and then she was. She was lying in the road, over the line." She stopped pacing and her dark eyes tugged themselves upwards from the old wooden floorboards to watch Gold for any indication he might have a clue as to what was going on. Regina knew she must look frightened by the way the man narrowed his own eyes at her in return.

"This is most curious, Regina," he muttered, taking her place as the one to pace the store. "But you are not the first person in this town to experience... _hallucinations_...after having made physical contact with the Savior. It's quite possible that Miss Swan's own magical heritage could be influencing your own. It could be completely unrelated to your nightmares. However, there _is_ a common theme in everything you've told me so far, and I do believe you know exactly what that is. Don't you Regina?"

"Fear," she answered and nodded to herself, but Gold shook his head.

" _Loss_."

The woman looked up sharply, but Gold didn't let her speak.

"You said the nightmares started when Snow White and her daughter went through the portal. Thus far, Daniel has been a recurring aspect of these dreams, whether or not he is actually visibly present. Daniel is your lost love. Then you mentioned your experience at touching Miss Swan, and how she was over the line in that vision. Crossing the line...well, as you know, one loses their memories. Tell me, Regina, what _exactly_ happens in these nightmares to our beloved Sheriff Swan?"

Regina's breathing rate had quickened substantially as anger washed over her. Anger at Gold and his perceptiveness. Anger at Emma for her unwelcome infiltration into her unconscious mind. Anger at her mother for stealing Daniel away. Anger...just _anger_...she hated it all and _needed_ to put a stop to this. It was making her crazy. So, as much as it pained her to concede to the slithering imp before her, she did.

"She...bleeds out."

"No doubt where Cora took the blade to Daniel?"

"Indeed."

Gold bowed his head.

"It would seem, Regina, that I was correct in my earlier assumption."

"What do you mean by that?"

"There is nothing more I can make to fix this."

Then, the woman panicked.

" _What?!_ You _have_ to fix this! I can't live like _this_! I haven't slept properly in weeks! There has to be—"

The imp held up a hand to silence her, and Regina did indeed fall silent.

"First off, I _must_ do nothing. _However_ , out of the kindness of my heart, I am going to remind you that I only said there is nothing I can _make_ to fix your embarrassing little problem."

The fallen queen looked at him for a long moment, wondering where he was going with this.

"I may not be able to provide you with any potions or spells, but I _can_ tell you what you may do that can help... _alleviate_...your troubles."

"Get to the point Gold."

"It would seem to me that your mind needs convincing that you needn't fear loss any more. Daniel is already gone. You cannot lose him again."

"But you told me...his soul..." Regina began, but Gold continued talking over her until she was quiet again.

"You can tolerate the nightmares, Miss Mills or you can take them at face value and act on them. The choice is yours, but as I'm sure you understand, there is only one way out of this that will break the cycle. The heart often knows truth well before the mind concedes."

A moment passed, during which Regina's heart pounded in her ears and her knees felt weak. Every nerve in her body was electrified, frightened by the implications Gold's words had. These nightmares...they were eating her alive. If she didn't put a stop to them, she was certain they would be the cause of her demise. Although she was loathe to admit it, everything the old man told her made perfect sense. The dreams had started when she first thought Snow and Emma lost forever. Just as she'd known Daniel was lost forever. And, the night Henry had brought his birthmother to their doorstep, how she had thought _him_ lost forever.

In another life, she would kill the thing that made her feel this way. She would kill Emma Swan to be rid of the pain of loss and its cold memory.

But if what Gold was saying was true, killing the Sheriff would only aggravate things further. No, this time Regina couldn't resort to murder. For Henry's sake.

For her own sake as well.

* * *

When Henry entered the kitchen, his mother was loading dishes into the dishwasher. Everything about her seemed impossibly tense, from tight bun into which her dark hair was wound, to the set of her shoulders, to the straight, wrinkle-less black of her boot-cut business pants and the sharp, point-toed heels she wore on her feet. He watched her for a moment, noting how she moved in stages, lurching like some sort of machine. It was obvious she'd not slept enough, and in spite of everything she had done to him, the boy felt a pit of concern form in his stomach.

"I'm home Mom," he called as he turned away to hang his backpack on the hook. Regina rotated at once and though he saw that she had relaxed just so, it was not enough. She offered up a stiff, exhausted smile.

"How was your day sweetie?"

Henry shrugged, making his way to the refrigerator and pulling out a pair of cheese sticks. He handed one to his mother who took it, but promptly set it on the counter. He wanted to comment on this, to ask her what would cause her to turn down one of her favorite snacks, but in the interest of keeping the conversation light in preparation for his burning question, he did not.

"We made more birdhouses," he admitted, sounding rather un-fulfilled. It made his mother chuckle. "These ones were more high-tech than last year, at least."

"Will I get to see this one before it gets pooped on by all manner of flighted creatures?" His mother's tone jested, but the enthusiasm was weak. Deciding now was as good a time as any, Henry played one of Regina's own cards to ask about dinner.

"Tell you what," he began, mimicking the way she often began her bargains with him, and he saw her raise an eyebrow suspiciously. "I'll show you the birdhouse, and even let you help me paint it... _if_ you let Emma come over for dinner tonight. A _proper_ dinner. No apples allowed."

Regina's face paled, and Henry suddenly wondered if he'd made the wrong choice.

"You don't even have to cook!" he added quickly.

Snapping out of her shocked stupor, Regina scowled.

"Don't be ridiculous," she snapped, straightening, and Henry's heart dropped. He should have known this wouldn't go over well. "Proper dinners are home-cooked, not takeout."

Eyes widened, Henry's face split into a grin.

"She can come?"

Though the nod of approval was not overly enthusiastic, it was an answer nonetheless.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: This is already longer than I intended it to be. What the heck. Anyway, thanks to everyone for the reviews! They are always appreciated. Let me know how I'm doing and if there's anything you'd like me to include here =]**

* * *

Emma's knuckles hadn't yet hit the door when Henry excitedly pulled the pristine front door open. His grin was more immense than any she had yet seen him wear, and in spite of the situation, she felt herself relax at the sight. If Henry was happy, she was happy. That was, until the blur of another figure appeared in the background. Blue eyes settled on Regina's form, taking note of the typical business attire and resisting the urge to roll her eyes. Henry had informed her that his adoptive mother had, atypically, _agreed_ to allow Emma into the house for dinner, but the expression on her face and the arms crossed over her chest suggested anything but pleasure at Emma's arrival.

"Regina." Emma greeted the former mayor with a stiff nod. The frown on Regina's face deepened.

"Miss Swan."

"Henry!" came the young boy's voice from where he stood, centered in the entryway between them. Emma and Regina looked at him in unison, and Emma's eyes caught the split second twitch of a smile at the corner of her son's other mother's lips. The blonde wondered absently if she'd ever seen Regina _actually_ smile-as in, the non-evil, ulterior motive kind of smile, which was what she often displayed.

"Please, come in. The lasagna is almost ready."

There was an edge to Regina's voice Emma couldn't ignore but, as she slipped her boots off and tucked them neatly into the rack by the door, she considered that it was something she'd never heard before. The false-niceties were ever-present, but this time there was a hint of nerves. Nervousness was quite out of character for the usually austere older woman. Even when she'd offered Emma the apple turnover she hadn't seemed nervous.

So why now?

The blonde shrugged her jacket off to hang it on the coat rack, and then followed Henry and Regina into the kitchen. The smell of lasagna and garlic toast washed over her, elliciting a growl from her stomach. It occurred to Emma that she hadn't eaten anything since the cereal that morning at the diner with Henry. She cast a glance to the perfectly set table, noting the decorative china and wondering how often it was used. It seemed as though a great deal of planning had gone into this meal, from the deep bowls filled with colorful salads that looked absolutely delectable down to the single violet carnation in a vase at the center of the table.

"If I'd known I was coming to a five star restaurant, I would have dressed better," Emma commented, offering Regina and Henry a warm, teasing smile. "This looks wonderful you two. It _smells_ wonderful too!"

"I suggested takeout," Henry piped up from where he had hopped up to sit on the counter, "but Mom insisted we cook here at home. Well, I didn't do much. I made the salads."

The buzzer on the oven went off and Regina moved from her place tending to the garlic bread to slip oven mitts onto her hands and retrieve the lasagna.

Emma couldn't help herself.

"You didn't leave your mom alone with the lasagna and bread though, right?"

Suddenly, Regina whipped around and Emma's gaze connected with hers as if by magnetics. She realized her mistake in an instant, for Regina did not take kindly to jokes, and the blonde's discomfort increased a tenfold. Henry, too, seemed to understand the insinuation that his mother might have poisoned the food, and he looked awkwardly at the ground, waiting for a reaction with bated breath. Emma's situation wasn't much better.

Much to both of their surprise, however, Regina only straightened and freed herself from the oven mitts. When she did speak, her voice was level and calm.

"I thought it only proper to forego the poison in the food," said the raven-haired woman, and Emma looked up at her in shock. "Just for tonight."

Had that been a _joke_?

Regina's lips stayed set in a firm line, but her left eyebrow raised slightly.

"I appreciate that," Emma finally responded, clearing her throat in the process.

The older woman gave a small grunt of acknowledgement and carried the lasagna to the table on a hot plate. Emma made herself useful and retrieved the garlic toast, while Henry pulled a container of fruit punch and a bottle of wine from the refrigerator. As the three of them took their seats at the table, Emma's level of anxiety steadily increased. So far the few minutes she had been there had gone better than expected, but she was still quite wary of the food and the woman who had cooked it. Not long ago she had nearly killed her son in an attempt to get to Emma—it was only natural for the blonde to be concerned. Even in spite of Regina's...joke.

* * *

By the time they had finished their meals, Emma was certain she knew every detail of how to build a heated and cooled birdhouse—complete with built-in nesting materials. Henry had taken quite a shine to his carpentry class at school, and he made sure to tell them everything he had learned—in rather excruciating detail. Emma herself had never been one for building things, and she surmised Henry must have gotten that gene from his father. When he had finished speaking, Emma caught Regina's eye and was surprised to find the dark haired woman seemed as equally bored of the conversation as Emma herself felt. She made a point to act interested, but it was very clear by the time Henry got up and began to collect dishes that she was relieved the conversation was over.

Emma followed suit and helped clear the table, commenting absently on the quality of the food and thanking Regina for her effort. A part of her still wondered if there would be after-effects—a sudden and abrupt need to sleep for five years, perhaps—but she felt no different as she followed her once-nemesis towards the dishwasher. Henry took the opportunity to envelop his birth mother in a strong hug before disappearing up the stairs to shower.

Uncertain as to why she remained in the kitchen, Emma studied Regina as the woman loaded the remnants of the lasagna into a smaller container and placed it into the fridge. Although she too looked stiff, some of the earlier tension that had been obvious had lessened, and now fatigue became the more apparent trait. Emma was fairly certain the woman had applied a thick layer of makeup under her eyes to conceal what would otherwise be dark circles indicative of a lack of sleep. Her skin seemed more pale than usual, and the business attire did nothing to hide the sag of her shoulders as she finally stopped moving and leaned back against the counter and raised her eyes to the blonde woman still standing in the kitchen.

"Thank you for indulging Henry this evening, Miss Swan," Regina said from where she stood, and for a moment Emma thought she was going to smile at her, but it never quite appeared. Her words reminded Emma that the only reason she had been so graciously invited into the house was because Henry alone had wished it so. Somewhere, deep down, that realization stung. In spite of herself, Emma dipped her head into a nod.

"You really do make great lasagna," Emma offered politely in return. Regina may not be the friendliest of individuals, but it was clear she had made a point to put their differences aside that night—for Henry, of course. "I'd love to take some for lunch tomorrow, if you're willing to spare some."

The older woman seemed genuinely surprised, but a level of mistrust was ever-present in her features. Emma detected it, and this time she was unable to subdue the roll of her eyes.

"Not every sentence that comes out of my mouth has ulterior motives Regina."

"Forgive me for finding it hard to trust the Sheriff who thought it appropriate to interrogate me not long ago. _After_ I saved both her and her mother from certain death at the hands of Rumplestiltskin." Regina spat the words, but the energy that would otherwise be behind them was absent.

Emma frowned.

"You haven't slept much, have you?" she inquired, and Regina's shoulders sagged as the fight left her body.

"It's rather hard to sleep when your brain won't shut off."

"But...I thought the sleeping potion was supposed to help with that?"

A dry chuckle issued from Regina's throat, and she shook her head.

"I've already used all of it, and it just so happens that Gold is unable to make or procure more. Besides, it didn't actually help. If anything, since I've taken it, things have only gotten worse."

Emma shifted her feet where she stood, looking at the floor for a moment in thought. She couldn't pinpoint the reason, but an odd desire to help Regina get at least _one_ full night of sleep threatened to overwhelm her. A tightness settled in her chest as she began to pry for more details.

"How have they gotten worse?"

Regina scoffed and didn't answer.

"Okay...well, it would really help me if I knew exactly what I was dealing with here, Regina. Can you at least tell me what they're about? Do you think it's a curse or just regular nightmares?"

"It's not a curse," Regina responded, skillfully avoiding the question on the subject of her nightmares. "I believe they are growing stronger because every night I am getting less sleep than the night before. They are a bit...emotional."

"Well," Emma pondered, beginning to pace a few steps, "You've been through a great deal in your lifetime. You've...hurt...a _lot_ of people. I can't say I'm surprised to hear that you have nightmares, let alone extreme ones."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," Regina snapped sarcastically, turning to rip open the door of the dishwasher so she could add the dishes from that evening to the others already inside it. "You can leave now, Miss Swan." She didn't turn around as she spoke.

But Emma wasn't finished.

"Look, Regina," she blurted out, approaching the older woman and watching as she rotated, crossed her arms, and gave a dramatic sigh. "I'm not trying to be a jerk. I want to help you. Like you helped me. And Snow. I _know_ everyone's having a hard time adjusting to the fact that you _can_ be good—myself included—but I definitely haven't forgotten that I wouldn't be here if it weren't for what you did."

"The _Savior_ wants to _save_ the Evil Queen, now, does she?" Regina replied, nearly hissing the words.

"If it means Henry can continue to have both of us, then yes, Regina, I want to help you." Emma Swan looked into the dark eyes, noticing how they searched hers for a long moment before the one they belonged to spoke again.

"I don't understand why you seem so invested in maintaining Henry's relationship with both of us," said the former mayor, keeping her gaze on Emma's. "Given what I've done...and how I've treated him..."

"Henry _loves_ you," the blonde cut in, halting Regina's self-criticism in its tracks. " _You_ raised him. _I_ abandoned him. But I'm glad he found you. He wouldn't be who he is today without you. I owe you for that. I owe you _everything_ for _that_."

"And that's why you're so insistent on helping me overcome my...condition?" Regina's tone was laced with sarcasm and distrust. Her eyes narrowed as if she expected Emma to back out now. But she didn't.

"What can I do?"

"Nothing. There's nothing you, or anyone, can do. I have to get through this on my own."

"That's not true Regina. That's never true."

"It is this time." The fallen queen's voice was low and heavy.

"What if..." Emma stopped short of her suggestion, understanding it was very unlikely it would be agreed upon. But, when she studied Regina's features again, she realized that through the reservation and fatigue and the hint of defeat, something else was present there. It was faint, but definitely there. _Hope_. Regina was absolutely _clinging_ to the suspense of Emma's would-be offer. She said nothing to spur her along, but Emma suddenly knew Regina was desperate to hear the end of that sentence. "What if I stayed here for a night?"

Regina's response came a tad too quickly.

"And why do you think having _you_ here would help me sleep any better?"

"Sometimes just knowing there is someone else in the house...someone older than eleven...can settle your mind. It's a subconscious thing. Just...knowing someone is there to help you if you need it." Emma was grasping at straws but, much to her shock, it seemed that her tactics had worked.

Regina considered her for a moment, closing her eyes briefly and opening them again when they were aimed at the floor, and then gave a stiff nod.

"Very well. You can stay on the couch."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: This one might be a bit angsty...but let's face it-Regina is the definition of angst. Enjoy! If you like it, please review =]**

* * *

It was nearly 9PM. Regina's head spun as she stepped in the shower, allowing the steaming hot water to rush over her in an attempt to wash away the stress of the evening. All in all it had been a, dare she say, _pleasant_ experience having Emma over for dinner, but the conversation that followed had thrown her for a loop. She couldn't for the life of her explain why she'd agreed to let the Sheriff stay the night. Nothing good could come of it. Especially considering Gold's suggestion earlier in the day. Was this considered acting?

Strangely, as stressed as she felt about having Emma in the house for the night, the blonde had been right in her claim that having another adult nearby was comforting. Emma and Regina had had their differences, more often than not, but Regina had never once doubted Emma's desire—or ability—to protect anyone she could. She was, after all, the _Savior_.

Henry knocked at the bathroom door not long before Regina switched the water off, issuing a muffled goodnight followed by the sound of his bedroom door closing down the hallway. The woman felt a twinge of sorrow at the knowledge her boy was fast becoming a man. He no longer seemed to need to be tucked into bed, and she sighed as she towel-dried and then slipped on her night wear. Fatigue poured over her as she laid eyes on her bed, but it was nearly overpowered by the sudden fear of sleep.

Regina didn't _want_ to see Daniel again, and she most certainly didn't want to see _Emma_ again. Not in the way her mind had taken to portraying them both. Not speaking such nonsensical words. Not wounded. Not _bleeding_. The thought of falling into that world yet again terrified her more than anything else she had experienced in her pained life. She tried to remind herself that Daniel was already gone, that even if she had to relive his death every night for the rest of her life, Daniel could never die again. She tried to remind herself that Emma was alive and well, no doubt settling into the not-so-comfortable-for-sleeping couch just downstairs. Just because the woman was injured in her dreams didn't mean she was injured in reality. Just because she died in her dreams didn't mean she was dead in real life.

It was then that Regina's brooding took a turn for the worst. What if her dreams were _more_ than just dreams? What if Emma's suggestion that they were a curse was not so unfounded as the fallen queen had claimed? What if they were... _premonitions_?

The woman's heart began to race, and she felt a bout of panic strike her like a knife. Suddenly she couldn't breathe, her throat constricted and tight. She stared at the bed, gulping for oxygen, but couldn't force herself to climb into it tainted embrace. If she had to see Daniel...to see Emma...broken and bleeding... _again..._ to worry that what she was seeing could perhaps be a warning of things to come...

But why... _why_ did it matter so greatly?

They were just _nightmares_ , nothing more!

Yet, still, she could only stare at the bed and struggle for air. This wasn't working. She needed _fresh_ air. Outside air. She needed to be out of this room, out of this house... _now_.

Still in her night robes, her feet armed with hard-bottom slippers, Regina quietly opened the bedroom door and padded down the stairs to the entryway. The moment she opened the door and the cool night air struck the skin of her face, her body instantly relaxed. She didn't need to walk anywhere; she just needed to be outside.

Sucking in a deep breath, Regina Mills tried to calm her pounding heart, to clear her mind and convince herself that sleep was not the enemy, but in fact a much-needed friend. She reminded herself that Henry was safe, upstairs in his room, and the town's own Sheriff was but a few meters away in the Mills mansion living room. It took some time, but at last Regina felt she was collected enough to return to the house and attempt sleep once again. When her hand touched the doorknob, however, that same fear came rushing back.

A strangled sort of whimper burst from deep in her chest and she leaned her forehead on the back of one hand which was placed against the doorframe, her eyes closed, a single tear pressed from one corner. Never before could she recall her body having felt so utterly broken, her resolve stretched thread-thin by the severity of her exhaustion. Nothing made sense anymore. Her mind was a coiled knot of emotions she couldn't place. Her legs threatened to give out beneath her, strained by days of continued work and insufficient rest. The frame of the door was her only support.

So caught up in her wretchedness was she that she hardly noticed the door swing open. She hardly noticed the presence of the blonde woman who looked upon her figure with wide, troubled eyes. Until her voice broke the silence of the night, Emma Swan might not have been there at all.

"I made cider."

Regina's hand snapped down from the frame and her red-rimmed eyes bolted upward, desperate for anything to look at but the darkness of sleep. Emma said nothing more, merely standing in the doorway looking at her counterpart with an expression that was neither judgemental nor casual in its evident concern. The former queen's head was so wrought with confusion that she couldn't even process the three words that had left Emma's lips.

"...What?"

Emma offered a small smile.

"You like apple cider, right? I made cider. It's fresh and hot."

Regina hadn't even seen the steaming mug of cider until it was abruptly shoved into her hand. She stared down at it, ignoring the fact that a few drops had sloshed onto an burned her fingers, and then looked back up at Emma. The woman had stepped through the doorway now and was taking a seat on the edge of the porch steps, a mug of her own between her palms. Cautiously, Regina sat down beside her, careful to leave a couple of feet between them. She took a sip of the cider, her hands quaking as she lifted the mug, and then gave a prompt grimace.

"This is _awful_."

She saw Emma's cheeks lift into a smile, but she didn't face her.

"That's because it's actually just hot apple juice, but I thought it would work well enough to distract you."

Offended, Regina clunked the mug onto the concrete of the porch and made use of her newly freed hands to wipe the remnants of tears from below her eyes. When she was finished, she realized Emma had been watching her closely as she did so. The blonde followed suit and set her 'cider' on the step beside her. Her features took on a more serious set then, and she began to speak.

"When was the last time you slept without these dreams Regina?"

The dark eyed woman sighed.

"Since you and your mother went through the portal."

Emma's eyebrows raised in surprise.

"So, a month almost? Maybe more? That's a long time. No wonder you're so tired."

"Your keen powers of observation never cease to amaze me, Miss Swan." Regina was too tired to follow up with a roll of her eyes, and instead wrapped her arms around her legs and sank her forehead onto her knees.

"Could it have anything to do with your not using magic? Emma inquired, and Regina cringed. As much as she appreciated the context of Emma's presence there, the undying habit of questioning irked her. It was the same gene she had so kindly passed on to Henry. The woman lifted her head.

"No. Stop asking me stupid questions."

"I'm just trying to—"

" _Silence_ is help enough, Miss Swan. As is oxygen. That's why I came outside. So far, you are sucking away both and causing me more irritation than comfort. Now... _do_ shut up."

She saw Emma smile at her remarks and supressed the urge to slap the smile from her face.

"It's good to see you still have some fight left in you." The blonde seemed to know she was putting her life at risk, because she stood up quickly as she made her comment. Regina stared up at her with knitted brows, her frown deep. "Now, how about you come back inside before the kid wakes up and starts to worry."

Regina couldn't argue with Emma's reasoning. Although Henry hadn't been in bed for long, she knew that if he _did_ wake up and find her missing, he would immediately jump to conclusions. She wanted to give him no reason to suspect she was reverting to her former person, and so, she acquiesed to Emma's request.

"I understand you're not much for television," Emma chattered calmly as they made their way to the living room, "but when I was a kid I used to put on really boring documentaries whenever I needed to fall asleep. You can have the couch, in case it works."

"And you intend to sleep...where, exactly, Miss Swan?"

The blonde glanced around the room.

"The chair is fine."

Regina made a disapproving grunt but didn't argue. She'd slept on the couch not long before with no success at a dreamless sleep, but she was willing to try anything at this point. She watched as Emma settled onto the big leather armchair, while she herself tried to find a comfortable position on the matching couch. The Sheriff switched on the television, searching through the minimal channels Storybrooke received until she found a suitable show.

"'Earthworms: Nature's Recyclers.' Sounds like this'll work." She tossed a lighthearted grin Regina's way, making the older woman's stomach tighten into the weakest of knots.

* * *

It didn't take long for Regina to fall asleep. Emma watched her from her place in the armchair, noting that in spite of how quickly it had claimed her, sleep did not appear to be kind to her at all. She shifted often, her skin glistened faintly in the light of the television as sweat beaded across her forehead, and she muttered unintelligibly. Once or twice she thought she heard Regina mention Emma's own name, but it wasn't until the tears appeared that Emma chanced leaving the chair and making her way to crouch by Regina's side.

As her hand was about to settle on the fretful woman's shoulder, she suddenly lurched awake, her eyes wide and panicked and her breathing labored. The Sheriff toppled backwards in surprise, supporting herself on one elbow. Suddenly Regina was off the couch and her hands were on Emma, tearing her shirt upward and thoroughly startling the blonde woman when her fingers touched the skin over her stomach. She tried to shove them away but Regina snatched her wrist with an impossible strength and held fast until she had finished her...search. When she was done, she freed Emma and collapsed with her back against the front of the couch to breathe a sigh of...relief? Emma Swan could only stare at her, confused beyond all comprehension.

"Regina," she breathed, trying to calm her own racing heart, "What the hell!"

As if someone had switched on a light, the former mayor seemed to have realized what she'd done. Her face contorted into one of the utmost mortification.

"Oh my...Emma—I'm _so_ sorry, I didn't mean to do that!" she cried, shaking her head. "I just...you were...these _dreams_..." She moved so that she was sitting on the couch again, while Emma did the same but stood in front of her. "This isn't magic. I _know_ this isn't magic."

"And that scares you," Emma observed as she knelt again, taking a chance and setting her palms on the sides of Regina's upper arms. The woman's muscles went rock-solid beneath her touch, seeming frightened to move an inch. Their eyes connected and Emma could read the fear Regina didn't want to admit. But then, she nodded.

"This is my head. _My_ doing. I did this to myself!"

Emma found herself shifting and sitting on the couch beside Regina without any precognition that she had intended to do so, wrapping one arm around the exhausted woman's shoulders and giving a light squeeze. Regina had begun to cry, pained and unabashed, and Emma herself tensed at her own inability to understand. She had never seen Regina like this. It was so rare that she ever saw Regina as anything but a monster...that had changed somewhat the day at the well, but the knowledge of everything this woman had done to Emma and her family made her concern for her a very hard pill to swallow. Why did this near-stranger's pain cause Emma so much of her own?

* * *

Regina clung to Emma's solid form like a life raft, the image of Henry's birth mother's bloodied body swimming at the forefront of her mind as her emotions got the better of her and poured from her eyes like a river. This was unacceptable. Regina Mills didn't _cry_. Certainly not in front of the _Savior_! _On_ the Savior!

Still, she couldn't make herself pull away. She couldn't ignore the fact that, in spite of everything that had happened since Emma had come to Storybrooke, that very moment on the couch was perhaps the first time since Daniel had held her that Regina felt _safe_. Having another adult in the house may have been comforting, but nothing could substitute for actual physical contact. It was an innate human need, as important as water, as air. Regina's fingers grasped and twisted Emma's long sleeve shirt into a knot, her face somehow becoming buried against the Savior's collar. The wetness of her tears seeped through the thin black fabric but Emma didn't seem to notice, or didn't seem to mind. Regina absently hoped it was the latter. Instead the Sheriff only strengthened her hold, her other arm making its way around the trembling body, her chin hovering awkwardly above the older woman's head but not yet daring to lay against it. By the time Regina managed to get herself under control, nearly a half hour had passed. She pulled back from Emma's embrace, afraid to look at her, but the Sheriff did not seem not so keen on her actions.

Emma shifted slightly and put her hand against Regina's arm again.

"You need to _sleep,_ Regina," she whispered, her eyebrows pulled upward over her nose.

The dark hair bounced back and forth as the woman shook her head.

"I...I can't, Emma. Every time I fall asleep, I see someone die."

She hadn't meant to say it, and Emma was an intelligent woman.

"It was me, wasn't it?"

If it were possible that Regina's eyes could be any more frightened, they were in that moment. The Sheriff must have taken the expression as an admission of guilt.

"I guess that explains the frantic strip search."

"I said I was sorry!" Regina cried, wiping at her eyes.

"I understand now, it's alright. I just need you to sleep, okay?"

"After that? There's no way—"

Emma Swan was strong woman, but even for her the force with which she pulled Regina against her side then took the fallen queen by surprise. The gesture was amicable on the surface, but a part of her felt there was something else at work there, and she couldn't help but consider Gold's words. Could Emma Swan really bear a portion of Daniel's soul? Dear, sweet Daniel...in the form of the Savior?

Another moment of stiffness passed, and Regina finally gave in. Her body sagged, spent, against Emma's, and within minutes she was asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** Thank you once again to all my lovely reviewers! I promise things are going to progress soon! But in the meantime, here's a bit of a twist to spur our heroines along. Enjoy, and if you like it, please review it and let me know how I'm doing =D

* * *

Henry padded quietly down the hallway the following morning, a twinge of worry in his gut coming about at the sight of his mother's bedroom door left open. When he noticed that, not only was she missing from the bed but that the bed did not appear to have been used at all, the worry increased. Had she slept at _all_? Perhaps she had just risen early, and made the bed in the process. After all, Emma had stayed the night. Maybe she actually _had_ been able to get to sleep and in the process managed to get back to her normal schedule at last.

As he rounded the corner at the bottom of the stairs and started to cross the archway into the living room, the young man stopped in his tracks, halted by the sight before him.

His mother lay on the couch, her head resting on a pillow that had been placed against Emma's shoulder. Emma was awake, and when she saw him she offered him a one-shouldered shrug—any movement of her other shoulder was otherwise inhibited by Regina's weight. She lifted a finger to her lips to silence the questions that must have shown in his expression, and the boy only smiled. His smile grew when Emma made a gesture to indicate _'coffee!'_ and promptly moved into the kitchen to brew some.

The end of his tongue slipped out the corner of his mouth as he concentrated on scooping the coffee grinds into the machine without spilling anything. Regina hated it when he made a mess, and he had a feeling she was going to be grumpy enough upon discovering the manner in which she had fallen asleep. He didn't want to give her any more reasons to lash out. He paced the kitchen for a few minutes, waiting for the coffee to finish brewing. When it did, he carefully filled a mug and made his way back out to the living room, almost wondering if he should tip-toe so as not to wake his sleeping mother. Emma reached for the mug with an exaggerated level of caution, making Henry giggle.

He may have been worried about making a mess of the coffee maker, but Emma was in a far more risky position—she seemed legitimately frightened for her life at the possibility of waking the fallen queen.

Deciding his mother— _mothers—_ were fine to be left alone, Henry disappeared back to the kitchen to grab an apple. He'd known Emma would help his adoptive mother, in one way or another, but he couldn't help his surprise at such an open display of weakness from Regina. For most of his life she had insisted she was infallible, however discreetly, and he had never known her to show any sort of attachment to anyone but him. That was, until Emma Swan arrived, by his own doing.

Emma's presence had threatened his adoptive mother's status in Henry's life, he knew, but he also knew by the manner in which Regina often engaged with Emma that she would never _actually_ hurt her. Or so he had believed, until the incident with the apple turnover. Even then, Regina could have chosen to kill the woman, but she did not. She chose the lesser of two evils—the curse which stood a chance of being undone.

For a long time, Henry had wished Emma would come to live with him and Regina in the mansion. And, for a long time, he had been certain it would never happen. But he was old enough now to know that, when Regina saved Snow and Emma at the well, the look his mothers had shared was something much deeper than gratitude. There had been relief there, churning behind both pairs of eyes, and he knew Regina had never allowed such emotion to slip through the cracks before that moment. The brunette would operate under the guise that she had saved Emma to save her relationship with Henry, but the boy knew otherwise. While that had been the reason in part, he knew from experience that Regina only ever helped those that were important to her. And, until that day, he'd thought _he_ was the only one she cared for. Apparently he'd thought wrong.

Snatching his backpack and _Once Upon A Time_ from the floor beside the door, Henry set aside his musings. He still had an hour before he needed to be to school. An extra long walk wouldn't hurt anything. Besides, he _really_ didn't want to be in the house when Regina woke up.

* * *

Emma stiffened when she felt the woman laying against her begin to stir.

" _Here we go..."_ she thought, mentally cringing at what was to come. Somehow she didn't think Regina was going to take well to waking up alongside Emma Swan, of all people.

The dark eyes opened slowly and squinted, groggy and confused for a moment or two.

And then, all hell broke loose.

Regina's body shot upright and her eyes were wide and distraught. She stared at Emma, who only stared back at her in apprehension. The woman's voice was still hoarse from fatigue as she began to let the words fly. Emma's mood soured the more the woman talked, the corners of her lips falling farther and farther downward.

"What are you still _doing_ here?" Regina cried, though she made no move to get up. " _Here?_ On _my_ couch...with _me_! When I invited you to stay the night I didn't mean to have you—"

Emma had had enough. She held up her hands as she cut the raging woman off.

" _Excuse_ me, Madame Mayor!" she snapped, throwing the pillow onto the other end of the couch. "I just spent the better part of the last _ten hours_ stuck in the most _uncomfortable_ position possible, the whole left side of my body _numb_ , with you _kneeing_ me in the bladder at _least_ once an hour, all so _you_ could get some _real_ sleep for the first time in a month. And you know what, Regina?" She didn't wait for a response. "You _did_ sleep, and you didn't mutter or scream or cry _once_. Your gratitude is appreciated. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm hungry, late for work and I _really_ have to use the bathroom."

* * *

Regina, thoroughly scolded into silence, stared after the blonde as she jumped up from the couch and practically fled to the bathroom. Her heart was pounding, not entirely out of anger, but surprise and...something else? She couldn't pinpoint the exact emotion, but it wasn't a welcome feeling. This wasn't _her_...this sobbing, emotional wreck of a woman...the sort of woman who had nightmares and couldn't sleep unless she was with someone else. The sort of woman who fell asleep against her once-nemesis. The sort of woman who panicked at the sight of that same person wounded and dying in her subconscious mind.

Puffing her cheeks as she exhaled sharply, Regina rose to her feet and made her way to the kitchen. She sought distraction from her thoughts more than nourishment, but when Emma returned from the bathroom, no number of apples could distract her from the sight of the woman in uniform. Her dark eyes briefly scanned her once-rival up and down, a strange tension settling in her chest.

With the frustrated scowl Regina saw marring her face, Emma looked positively dangerous. The handle of an oddly familiar blade sticking out of her boot and the pistol strapped onto her belt didn't help in that regard. Regina's gut twisted and threatened to expel the contents of her stomach. She had let her guard down. It didn't happen often, but somehow Emma Swan had made it happen, and that bothered the older woman immensely. She had been foolish to do so. How did she know she could trust Emma? Even having minimal experience in magic, the blonde could have very easily killed Regina while she slept. Still Regina _had_ slept...and she had slept _well_. The knot in already present in her stomach tightened, and she frowned.

"Planning to go to war, Miss Swan?" the brunette bit out, struggling to regain her composure in the wake of her embarrassment at her behavior the past night. Naturally, lashing out was the only reaction she knew. Emma rolled her eyes and swung her outer jacket closed, buttoning it up to conceal the pistol. The blade, however, was still quite visible, and Regina's breath caught in her throat as she realized why she recognized it. She had seen it in her nightmares. It was the very same one that had so often impaled Emma's body. A rush of adrenaline threatened to overwhelm her as she found herself once again considering her dreams might be something more.

"I just like to be prepared," Swan retorted as her hands moved to her hips, breaking Regina from her musings. Her gaze was firm and steady on the woman she must, at this point in time, quite hate. Then the younger woman's face softened, just a touch. Regina was aware of every minescule expression the blonde could ever make, and noticed it immediately. There was something different about this one. She hadn't seen it before, and it both worried and intrigued her at the same time. "I'm going to go now. If you need something..."

Regina quickly shook her head.

"I won't. One night of mortification is quite enough, thank you very much."

The frown returned, and she gave a curt nod and turned to leave.

"Right. See you."

Abruptly swept up by guilt at her own cold words, Regina's eyes rolled in worried annoyance and then, "Swan...wait. Please." But her voice fell on deaf ears, and Emma continued walking. "I said... _wait_."

Emma halted this time and rotated slowly to face her, one hand on the doorknob. Her eyebrows were raised, expecting Regina to speak.

"I...I'm sorry."

As though this was the last thing she expected to hear come from the woman's lips, Emma's brow furrowed.

"For what?"

Now Regina felt her weight shift on her feet as uncertainty took control. She looked at the floor, but soldiered on regardless.

"I never meant to drag you into this. And I didn't mean to make you feel...violated."

Looking even more confused now, Emma released the doorknob and stepped close to the rim of Regina's personal space bubble. Her head tilted.

"Violated? What are you _talking_ about Regina?"

Russet eyes lifted now, falling on blue.

"Last night...my actions...I was groggy, not in the right mind..." The brunette trailed off.

"Wait...you mean the strip search?" Emma asked. Regina darted her gaze back to the floor and sensed the Sheriff was about to laugh, but the laughter never came. "Regina...believe me, you've done far worse to me than a simple panicked hunt for injury. I'm not feeling _violated_ at all."

If the words were supposed to make the fallen queen feel better, they didn't. She _had_ done much worse to Emma, both directly and indirectly. She had taken her family from her, her childhood...the safety and security of knowing she was loved and cared for. As a result Emma had seen herself unfit to mother Henry, and so, she had given him up. Even though this had ultimately allowed Regina to gain the facet of happiness that came with adopting him, she couldn't ignore what she had done to steal his mother's. Regina had only ever _truly_ gone after Emma when she had been a threat to Regina's relationship with Henry. Before that, anything she had done had been directed at Emma's own mother. At Snow White. Emma was just the unfortunate recipient of the consequences.

So why, then, could Regina seem only to concern herself with the fact that Emma might be disgruntled and offended by something so _simple_ as a touch?

"Regina...?"

Emma's voice pulled her from her ruminating, and Regina took note of that same soft look upon the blonde's face as had been there just a short time earlier. She shivered unconsciously, spooked.

"I...I'm glad it didn't bother you."

Regina tried to muster a thank you, but it wouldn't come.

"I'll see you around Regina."

And with that, Emma Swan was gone, her form disappearing behind the decorative front door. On the inside, the former evil queen felt an uncommon twist in her chest. She stumbled forward toward the door and her palm flew to cover her heart, her face contorting into a wince as the pain tried to overwhelm her. A gasp left her lips and then the pain was gone as quickly as it had arrived, and she found that she was leaning with her other palm shoved against the surface of the closed door. As she righted herself, trying to catch her breath, Regina Mills began to fret.

She'd felt that once before.

She'd felt it the night her mother had killed Daniel.

* * *

No sooner had Emma Swan stepped off the sidewalk and climbed into the beaten yellow bug than she felt an odd sensation strike her abdomen. It was warm at first, and then grew hotter, until she was gasping in pain and ripping her shirt upward to search for a cause. Only when the cool air touched her skin did the pain cease.

Blue eyes widened in shock and fear as they came to rest upon a strange sight indeed.

The skin of her abdomen was red and blistered, as though it had been burned.

It was the very same place Regina Mills had laid her hand in a panic, searching for an injury that didn't exist.

 _Hadn't_ existed.

Until now.

Emma shook her head and spoke aloud.

"There's _no way_ that's a coincidence."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Once again, thank you to everyone who has taken the time to review and give feedback! It is my motivation to continue! Please enjoy this quickie-update and let me know what you think!**

* * *

Snow White always knew when something was off with her family, and Emma was no exception. Her daughter had returned home to the loft not ten minutes ago, and already her dark haired mother was fretting.

"You're moving funny Emma."

From her place at the island, the blonde woman stiffened, but she didn't turn to look at her mother. Solving that problem on her own, Snow came around to the opposite side and pressed both palms against the surface, raising her eyebrows and waiting until Emma did finally look up. She heard her daughter sigh, and tilted her head.

"It's nothing, just a few sore muscles from training today." Emma's voice lacked the bored honesty it usually harbored when she spoke of training, and Snow saw right through it. She frowned.

"You never wear loose-fitting shirts on training days."

For another moment, Emma and Snow's eyes stayed connected. Then, with another great, heaving sigh, the princess stood and lifted her shirt. Snow gasped and covered her mouth, then rushed around the island to fuss.

"What the hell happened Emma?!" she cried, poking at the blisters and earning a reactive shove from her daughter. Stumbling back a step, her eyes darted from the injury to Emma's face and back again. "Did you spill hot oil on you or something? This needs to be treated at the hospital!"

"Let's go with that theory," Emma responded, sitting back down and sounding tired. "It'll be fine. My magic will heal it quickly enough."

"Emma, you don't know how to _use_ magic yet! It doesn't just work that way. Besides, burns are the one thing magic has a hard time healing, since magic comes from within and burns typically happen to the outermost areas of the body. Doctor Whale _needs_ to see this!" Snow White was nearly in a panic state, but Emma only shook her head.

"No, Mary Margaret. I've been burned worse than this in the past and always healed. I know how to treat burns—I took classes when I became Sheriff, remember? This is nothing."

Snapping her mouth shut and pursing her lips, Snow didn't respond right away. When she finally did, her voice was strained, but resigned.

"Just...promise me you'll keep an eye on it Emma. If it's not looking any better tomorrow..."

"I'm going to bandage it now, I just didn't have time before work this morning."

The blonde seemed to have realized her slip before Snow did, but when Snow saw her expression, her eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"This...happened _before_ work, Emma?"

Gritting her teeth so loudly that her mother could hear it, Emma nodded.

"You weren't here last night. Wait...what _were_ you doing last night? You said you were going to..." The dark haired woman's mouth fell agape, but Emma had already fled up the stairs. Snow White's hands clenched into fists.

She'd known Regina had been... _displeased_...at the breakfast, but this... _this_ was inexcusable.

* * *

Regina frowned and closed the ribbon between the pages of her novel at the rather insistent knock which came from the direction of her front door. Everything in her body ached, emanating from the area around her heart. She stood up gingerly, annoyed that she was forced to move from the one comfortable position she had found thus far, and strode stiffly toward the entry. Not bothering to look through the peep hole, she flung it open and scowled at whomever dared stand on the other side. When she saw who it was, she crossed her arms and leaned against the doorframe.

"This better not be another invitation."

Snow White was upon her in an instant, forcing her way into the house and backing Regina up against the wall at the back of the entry, her forearm crossing the taller woman's throat. Regina, quite shocked at such a display of physical violence from the so-called _pure_ _one_ gasped and lifted her chin in an effort to maintain the ability to breathe.

" _You_ did this! What did you do to her?!" Snow bellowed, jabbing her elbow into Regina's windpipe, making her cough. "Whatever you did, you need to _fix it_ , and you need to fix it _immediately_!"

Sputtering and utterly confused, Regina wrestled herself away from the wall and composed herself, straightening her blouse and giving a few last coughs before staring straight into the pure one's eyes.

"I don't know what you're _talking_ about! What happened to who and what makes you think I'm responsible?!"

Snow stood, her hands balled into quaking fists, and gave every appearance of disbelief. In another moment, she was shouting at her nemesis again.

"Because she was with _you_ last night Regina! You can't play stupid with me, I _know_ you have something to do with this! You _always_ have something to do with it when someone gets hurt!"

Here Regina froze.

Hurt? She knew to whom Snow was referring, but she asked anyway.

"Who...?"

Snow rolled her eyes, exhasperated.

" _Emma_!"

As if it had surprised her, Regina's brown eyes widened out of instinct. Somehow hearing it made it more true.

"What do you mean she's hurt? What happened? I just saw her this—"

"Damn right you saw her this morning! And she was _fine_ when I spoke to her yesterday! So _excuse_ me if I find it just a _little_ suspicious that she's now _injured_ and refusing to go for help."

The older woman was growing irritated now, for Snow still had yet to mention the actual circumstances surrounding Emma's injuries. Something in her gut twisted as the worse-case-scenario ran through her head.

 _A rarely used nickname. Lifeless blue eyes. So much blood..._

"Where... _where_ exactly is this injury?" the fallen queen asked, her words tentative and uncertain. For a moment, she saw a flicker of confusion in Snow White's features.

The pure one knitted her brows and said, "Her lower abdomen...left side."

Regina felt herself fall back against the wall as the gravity of the situation hit her—along with another wave of pain in her chest. Her palm fell over it and she closed her eyes. Could this really be happening?

She was caught off guard when Snow started talking, tilting her head in the process.

"You...really didn't do this, did you Regina?" the woman asked, her voice having returned to its typical gentle tone. Her expression though, looked more concerned than ever before, and she seemed to be hanging on her nemesis' every possible word. Then she grew suspicious again. "But you _do_ know _something_ about it. There _is_ still something you're not telling me." Regina's eyes snapped open again and burned into Snow's.

"You're right, there is," she snapped coldly, her upper lip curling just so. "But it has no place here, and it will neither help nor hurt Emma to have you know."

Snow dropped her eyes for a moment, and then, "You called her Emma." Her eyes grew larger.

On the other end of the scale, Regina's eyes narrowed. _Damn._

"It is her name, is it not?"

"You never call her Emma."

"As important as the words I choose to use to refer to your daughter truly are, I'm certain there are much more _pressing_ matters at hand, Snow. Like, say, the fact that she could in fact be bleeding to death, wherever it is she happens to be right now, while we are standing here discussing the issue."

"Bleeding to death?" Snow inquired, shaking her head in question. "Regina, she's not _bleeding_ to death."

Russet eyes looked at her counterpart, distrusting.

"Then what...?"

"She's _burned_."

Another stab of icy pain ripped through her chest, and the woman almost doubled over. Snow White, apparently surprised but ever the motherly one, lay a hand on the ex-mayor's shoulder.

"What's going on Regina? Are you okay?"

Clenching her jaws together, she nodded with only a faint grunt of discomfort, but she still struggled to breathe.

"Where is she now?" asked the fallen queen between gasps as she once again leaned against the wall for support. The intensity of these pain waves was growing, and she had a strong feeling she had been wrong about magic not being involved with the dreams. This was too sudden. Too _powerful_.

"At the loft."

Regina winced, her eyes squeezing shut at another stab under her breastbone.

"Let's get the hell over there, then, shall we?"

* * *

Emma Swan stared at her stomach in the bathroom mirror, astounded by the sight before her. What had once been just blisters was now an enormous swatch of dark purple, as though she had been struck by a shot put ball. Tenderly she touched the flesh, hissed at the surge of anguish that emanated from that single point, and promptly vomited into the sink in front of her. Coughing and wiping at her mouth, she noticed her eyes were bloodshot and her face rather gaunt. It occurred to her then that she had eaten very little that day, and had drank even less. But just as she convinced herself to give the apparent injury the night to heal, another rush of pain cut through her, and she collapsed to the bathroom floor. She pulled up her shirt again and gasped as a three inch long line appeared, like an incision scar, and it was then that the normally strong and stoic Sheriff did something she had rarely, if ever, done.

She fainted.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: My apologies about the long delay between updates! I had to rework this chapter a couple of times to get it just right. I hope you enjoy it, and if you do, please review and let me know how I'm doing! =]**

* * *

By the time Regina followed Snow through the front door of the loft, the clenching in her chest was near-constant, and she moved stiffly across the room. Emma was nowhere in sight, and calling out for her did no good. When Snow powered up the stairs to the bedrooms and bathroom, Regina followed slowly. But when Snow's voice cried her name at a frightful pitch, the fallen queen's speed increased.

" _Regina!_ " the woman screamed, her hand over her mouth as the brunette shoved past her and into the bathroom. The room was impossibly clean—almost appearing to have been magically tended to—and Regina's throat constricted when she spotted a familiar artifact on the bath mat.

Emma's blade—the one she never left behind—lay there before them, but Emma herself was nowhere in sight. Regina crouched and reached cautiously toward it, her hand trembling for a moment as it hovered over top. When she finally touched it, a searing stab ripped through her chest and she ripped her hand away, falling backwards into Snow's legs. The knife spun like a pinwheel on the mat, beginning to glow and rise upward.

"Regina...I think...we need to get out of here..." Snow cautioned from where she stood, and then reached down quickly to drag the other woman to her feet. The blade, now several feet in the air, suddenly stopped spinning with its point aimed squarely at Snow, and then launched forward. Regina's hand flung upward and a shield spell poured from her fingertips mere instants before the tip reached the pure one's forehead. Snow, breathing hard, could only stare at the knife as it fell back to the ground, its magic depleted. Her knees threatening to buckle once again as the adrenaline wore off, Regina leaned her weight against the wall. She was dimly aware of Snow's steadying hand on the back of her shoulder blade.

"Where's David?" the former queen inquired once her breath had returned, and Snow only shook her head.

"He's with Henry...he said they were going to practice with the swords."

Alarm shown in the dark brown eyes as Regina snapped to attention once again.

"With _Henry_?! Then they're _both_ in danger! I have to get to them. I have to get to Henry _now_!"

Snow followed Regina as the older woman rushed down the stairs, but before they could leave she managed to grab hold of her upper arm and spin her around to demand answers.

"You're not going _anywhere_ near my family until you explain to me what the _hell_ is going on here Regina!"

Exasperated, Regina rolled her eyes but relented.

" _I_ don't fully understand what's going on here Snow, but I _do_ know that if someone is here who is smart enough to kidnap the Savior and try to kill her mother, they are likely to pursue death for Charming as well."

"Wait—Emma's been _kidnapped_?! How do you know that?"

"Why else would she leave her blade?"

"...Maybe because it was _cursed_?"

"Oh, right, because your daughter is exactly the type of person to leave a cursed blade lying on the bathroom floor for anyone to find." The sarcasm in the ex-mayor's voice was more pronounced than ever before.

Snow fell silent for a moment, and then, "Who would do something like this? And _why_?"

Hesitating, Regina turned away and briefly closed her eyes.

" _Cora_. Because she wants to get to _me_."

* * *

Emma was only dimly aware of the presence of another individual in her vicinity when she finally came to, but it was the binds holding her wrists above her head that had brought on the surge of adrenaline that woke her. Her mouth opened to speak but she found she was gagged, and her eyes widened as she looked around the dark room. Her sharp mind swiftly came to assess the situation, and she determined several things: 1) she was definitely underground. 2) she was not alone. And 3), she was no longer in pain, but she could still feel the heat of the injury on her abdomen.

"What's the matter dear?" came a voice from the figure in the shadows, and as the form approached Emma, candles on the walls were abruptly lit in unison. Her stomach dropped as her eyes recognized the woman before her. "Did you really think a little portal problem would stop me from finding you?"

Cora smiled down at her, and then reached for her face.

Emma pulled back as best she could, but the mother of the evil queen was only interested in removing the gag from her mouth. The blonde adjusted her jaw and took the opportunity to bite out a reply.

"Up until right now, yes."

Cora chuckled sweetly, tilting her head.

"It seems though, that someone has already started on you without my being here. Tell me, dear, how are you feeling?" She gestured to Emma's midsection and then took the liberty of lifting the bottom of her shirt on her own. She tsk-tsked, and then dropped the fabric back over it. "I suppose my daughter's magic has never been the most powerful. Her work here is hardly satisfactory, but the effort has improved."

Emma narrowed her eyes, not fully willing to believe Cora's implication that Regina had injured her on purpose, but the seeds of doubt had already been planted. She felt the speed of her breathing increase at the woman's suggestion. Could Regina really have planned this all out? _Would_ she have done so, after going through such effort to save Emma and Snow at the well? In front of Henry, no less?

 _No. She's changed._

"This isn't her doing," Emma spat, wrestling uselessly against the bonds holding her wrists above her. "This is _your_ work. _You_ are doing this to her, aren't you?"

"Doing what, Miss Swan? Trying to free my daughter of her pain and suffering? But of course I am."

"You have done _nothing_ to free her of her pain. You've only caused her more. Just like you always have."

The Savior's words must have struck a nerve in the ancient woman, because in an instant Emma found herself in a touchless choke-hold, Cora's hand outstretched and clenching around an invisible throat. She gasped erratically as Cora made her case.

"You are the _last_ thing that stands between my daughter and her happy ending," the sorceress hissed, her hand tightening and the pressure on Emma's windpipe increasing accordingly. "She cannot have her son so long as you survive, Miss Swan. He will always love you more than her, and...well...I can't just let _that_ stand."

Another few seconds passed and Cora released her. Emma gasped and sagged against her ties, her throat and lungs burning desperately as precious air flooded through them again. She didn't even bother looking up until Cora came to stand in front of her and dared to press an index finger under her chin and lift it to force eye contact. For a long moment they studied each other, the crazed woman tilting her head this way and that as it happened.

"It's a shame, dear," the witch said finally, her voice soft. "You have such magic about you. You could do anything you wanted...you could _have_ anything you wanted...but you'd rather try to save my daughter from the darkness she was born with. You'd rather try to do _good_. I understand it though. You see, light magic can be used for light or darkness. But _dark_ magic...well, dark magic is different. And that's why I have to protect my daughter. Trying to use dark magic for good...trying to force it aside for the light magic of another...it will only hurt her in the end."

Emma almost laughed.

"Regina wasn't _born_ with dark magic."

Cora slowly let her finger fall away from Emma's chin, her confidence faltering.

"Regina has _light_ magic that was _made_ into dark magic. By _you_."

Raising an eyebrow in a quiet rage, Cora studied Emma for another long moment.

"And...how would you know this?"

A twisted grin emerged on Emma's face.

"Because I _know_ her. Because I've _cared_ to know her. I've seen darkness in her, yes, but it's a defense mechanism. It was put there because of what _you_ did to her. It's _not_ inherent. Not like yours."

Flustered and now fully enraged, Cora hissed and plunged her hand into Emma's chest. The blonde let out a scream of pain as, unlike during her previous attempt before they'd come through the portal, Cora managed to rip the Savior's heart from her chest. The maniacal smile that spread across the woman's face as she held Emma's heart in her hands was perhaps the worst of anything the Sheriff had ever seen. The sorceress examined it, turning it about and holding it up for Emma herself to see.

"This is very peculiar..." Cora murmured as she stared at the heart, her grin widening now so that even her perfect teeth were visible. Her eyes lifted back to meet Emma's. "Do you see what this is? Do you know what this means?" she asked, but Emma was afraid to give an answer.

One half of the thumping organ was a glowing, nearly blinding white. The other was a molten red. And, in the very center of the dividing line between the two colors, was another, smaller spot of black. _Darkness_.

"This is why I couldn't take your heart before!" Cora exclaimed in a loud whisper, turning away and beginning to pace the room while continuing to stare excitedly at the heart. "Before your heart was pure, nothing but lightness...but now..." She rotated then, still grinning at Emma's unfortunate state by the wall, and continued speaking. "But now there is a darkness in your heart. My daughter has done well. Inflicting such a wound upon you...she has put more thought into this than I had previously considered! In touching you with this injury...she was able to transfer some of her own darkness into your heart and ensure it could be removed!"

Horrified, but a part of her still not quite believing Cora's words, Emma spoke out of place. Even if the answer came from Cora, she knew she needed to ask the question.

"And the red...?"

Here Cora looked almost thoughtful, rotating the heart again and then looking back to Emma.

"You have another's soul within you, my dear. In fact, it has been there your entire life."

Her voice hoarse, Emma asked, "Who?"

The grin fading, Cora's eyes narrowed and darkened. Her fist closed on the heart, and Emma would have doubled over from the pain had she not been strung up to the ceiling. The sorceress then released the pressure, and hissed, " _That_ is precisely what I intend to find out."

* * *

"Regina, what's wrong?!"

Snow White's eyes were wide and frightened as her once-nemesis collapsed to the sidewalk, her legs folded neatly beneath her, and clutched at her chest. Without a word Regina pushed her hand through her breastbone and swiftly removed her own heart, holding it before them and gasping in an effort to catch her breath.

"Please...Regina... _tell me_ what's going on!"

The dark eyes looked up to Snow, who was now crouching on the sidewalk beside her, one hand on her shoulder, looking sickeningly concerned. Had Regina been in a normal state of mind she would have rolled her eyes and magicked her counterpart away, but now she was just too tired. Her voice was weak as she answered.

"My mother...she has your daughter's _heart_."


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: This chapter really should have been longer, but I wanted to get an update out to you guys. Enjoy, and if you like it, please review =]**

* * *

Snow White had always been a reactive person, but the words that fell from Regina's lips that day caused a bomb to go off in somewhere in her mind.

Emma'a heart...Cora...Cora _with_ Emma's heart...

" _My mother...she has your daughter's heart."_

And with those seven words, the rightful queen of the enchanted forest panicked.

"Your _mother_?!" she cried, shaking her head and pulling Regina roughly to her feet, where she wobbled unsteadily for a moment. "How could she—?! The last time she tried—It didn't _work_ the last time! How do you _know_ she has— _Why should I believe you_?!"

The pixie-haired woman began to pace back and forth, the distance between each turn gradually shortening until she was virtually spinning in circles. _Cora had Emma's heart. Cora...Emma could already be dead..._ It wasn't until Regina Mills snapped her hands down on Snow's upper arms and gave her a rough shake that the pure one finally came back to reality.

" _Listen_ to me Snow White!" Regina ordered, her voice low and stern as her manicured nails dug into her counterpart's pale skin, "I know we've had our differences, but I think there's one thing we can agree on here."

"And what is _that_?" the shorter woman snapped, her brows pinched and her eyes narrowed.

"If Cora wanted Miss Swan dead, she would have already killed her."

"We have no way to know that she _isn't_ dead!"

Regina scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Have you not figured out yet that there is some sort of _magical_ interference to this situation?" the brunette exclaimed to the schoolteacher, seeming incredulous.

"I have...but I'm not sure what you're saying..." Snow returned, wary.

Regina sighed, shaking her head and closing her eyes as the pain in her chest fell to a dull, constant ache.

"Your daughter and I have been...connected...somehow, and it seems my mother is aware of it. I suspect— _suspect—_ that I would know full-well if any _true_ harm had come to Miss Swan." She gestured to her chest now, and Snow finally nodded in understanding.

"You think that Emma's capture is causing your own issues?"

Regina sighed and shook her head.

"No, Snow, these were occurring before Cora even had a chance to reach her."

"And just _when_ were you planning on informing me of this little detail Regina?! If I had known earlier, maybe we could have stopped this before—"

"Oh don't be stupid!" the fallen queen barked, cutting her off. "Do you really think that _you_ having knowledge of my connection with your daughter would have put a stop to any of this? _I_ don't even understand what's going on here. What makes you so sure you could have helped?"

Here Snow paused for a beat, studying Regina as if the woman was the dumbest person on the Earth.

"Well, for starters, I actually _care_ about Emma. I have more incentive to help her."

Regina, seeming resigned, shook her head and covered her face with her palms. A groan of what Snow deemed annoyance issued from deep in her throat. When her initial reaction had come to a close, the dark eyes settled on Snow's with an intensity the younger woman had never seen before.

"Once a Charming..." Regina said finally, her voice calmer than her features implied it should be.

Snow White only tilted her head in confusion. When Regina noticed, she rolled her eyes and huffed.

"I saved _both_ of you at the well that day!"

"Yeah, but only because Henry convinced you to!"

Regina cocked an eyebrow.

"Far cry from the story you spun of me at breakfast."

As much as it pained Snow to admit it, Regina's vague implication that she didn't hate Emma seemed genuine. Her actions thus far were far more supportive of that statement being true than false. If Regina was pleased at Emma's capture it was unlikely she would be with Snow then, and she would certainly not have divulged the information that Cora had made it to Storybrooke. Snow surmised Regina was just as fearful of her mother as everyone else in the town. In fact, she probably had a great deal more to fear from her. The woman had killed her daughter's only love, for God's sake! But why take Emma?

Could the evil queen really be magically connected to the Savior? And, could Cora really be aware of that connection? Why did Emma matter if Cora was, as Regina claimed, only interested in getting to Regina herself?

Giving in to her more trusting—and perhaps, naive—side, Snow White signed in resignation.

"So...how do we find Cora, and how do we get Emma's heart back?"

The schoolteacher watched perceptively as Regina's face took on an exceptionally worried expression.

"I'm certain she is in my vault," said the fallen queen. "It is the most secure location in the town."

"Not secure enough, I see."

Regina ignored her, continuing on.

"But...Snow... _you_ can't help me with this."

"What?! Why not?!"

Holding up her hands, Regina said, "Because if you and I show up together, she will kill you on sight, and she will know that I'm working against her. If I show up alone..."

Snow began to nod.

"...She'll think you've come back to her."

"Yes. And to get the heart back, I'll need to convince her I'm pleased at Swan's capture."

"But, Regina," Snow started, her eyes narrowing, "If you're to convince your mother...that also means convincing Emma!" She heard Regina's teeth grind.

"I'm aware of that."

"If she escapes, and you haven't revealed yourself yet...she will never forgive you."

"I am aware of that too."

Snow's eyes narrowed, but there was a softness in them now that she'd never allowed herself to use on the former evil queen before. Emma had been right. Regina _was_ changing.

"If you pull this off, Regina..." the schoolteacher began, offering a faint smile, "I promise I will never question your loyalties again."

At this, the dark eyed woman gave a wicked smile in return.

"No need for sentimentalities, Miss Blanchard. As you are already aware, I am an _excellent_ actress."

* * *

"Did you see that?" Henry asked his grandfather as he dropped his sword for the third time that evening.

Charming raised his eyebrows, glancing around in the process and then shook his head.

"See what?"

"There was a light over by the cemetery."

"Probably your mother going into her vault again," David dismissed, tossing Henry's sword back to him.

The boy made no effort to grab for it, instead taking off in the direction of the light.

* * *

Emma's eyes followed Cora's pacing from across the room, her weight held entirely upon her shackled wrists. Cora had placed the tri-colored heart into a small box, which she now carried about in her palms like a trophy. The smile that split her features seemed unbreakable, and after a moment she turned her eyes back to the blonde woman hanging from the wall.

"You seem tired, my dear," she observed, the sweetness in her voice making Emma's stomach threaten to mutiny against her as it had not long ago. "But, have no fear. Soon my daughter will arrive, and then we can get down to the business of finding out exactly whose soul you are harboring in that impressionable little heart of yours." She shook the box containing the heart, letting it bounce about within, and Emma's body lurched and seized.

"Regina isn't who you think she is," the Savior gasped when Cora took pause, and she spit a glob of blood on the floor for good measure. "She's changed. _You_ changed her. For the better."

"Nonsense!" Cora laughed, setting the box on a stone pedestal behind her and moving closer to Emma. She bent at the hip to align her face with the younger woman's, pearly whites showing between the crazed, smiling lips. "You will see. She intended this to happen. I may have put it into motion when I became aware of her dreams, but _she_ is the one who wounded you." Slowly, her hand slipped lower, and an index finger pressed cruelly against the Savior's injured abdomen. Emma screamed, the sound foreign and wild to her own ears, as Cora poured dark magic in addition to physical pressure against the false scar.

Writhing against her bonds, Emma attempted to kick out at her attacker but to no avail. Cora's magic washed over her, weakening her, draining her of her fight. White-hot electricity seared her skin, blistering it until it finally began to bleed. Thick, dark blood oozed from the edges of the scar, staining her shirt and pants.

Then, all at once, Cora stopped and pulled back. Her expression was thoughtful, and Emma wanted nothing more than to rip the flesh from her bones for the pain she had inflicted mere moments before.

"That's... _very_ interesting..." the crazed woman pondered, looking into Emma's bloodshot eyes again.

"... _what?_ " the blonde spit through gritted teeth.

Cora only raised an eyebrow.

"It seems my daughter's first love was stronger than I thought."

Emma stayed silent, still struggling for breath as the red on her clothing continued to spread.

"I see how why she longed so deeply to rid herself of you. You bear _his_ soul."


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Another semi-short update for you here...I promise there will be some Regina/Emma interaction in the next chapter...you've all been very patient! Thanks for all the favorites, thanks for all the follows, and thanks for all the reviews! Enjoy!**

* * *

In her kitchen, Regina leaned the small of her back against her counter, her chest aching as her mind tried to process how she could manage to retrieve Emma from Cora's grasp. It was peaceful now that Snow had left to retrieve Henry, leaving Regina with much-needed room to think and analyze the situation. She promised herself she wouldn't stay there for long, as Henry and Charming had not yet made their locations known, and Regina just didn't trust Snow White to bring them home safely. In fact, a part of the dark haired woman wondered if she might find Cora with the rest of the Charmings in her clutches by the time Regina got to her. The woman was nothing else if not astute and, although Regina was indeed Cora's daughter, that genetic ingenuity would be no match for the experienced sorceress. Her mother would see right through any guise—unless she took drastic measures.

As another stab of pain swept over her, Regina clutched at her breast and gasped, still not entirely certain as to the explanation for both hers and Emma's...conditions. She'd not seen Emma since she'd left the mansion that morning, but judging by the way Snow had stormed through her doorway, she imagined the blonde's injury was substantial. Regina had heard of magic involving the linking of two individuals, but it was typically reserved for those who were in love. And, in spite of Gold's claims that Emma could bear a portion of Daniel's soul, Regina could safely say that neither herself _or_ the Savior were interested in one another. At least, not _that_ way.

Then the dark eyed woman's mind shifted back to the previous evening, considering the way Emma had volunteered to stay, to help her sleep...the way she had felt with the Savior's body against hers on the couch as she cried...the way Emma had indicated she had not been bothered by the touch—however inadvertent—of a fallen queen.

Suddenly another sensation came over her—a tightening in the pit of her stomach—and Regina found herself wishing she could go back to that night, to the security of a just few moments' time enveloped in another's arms. It had been so foreign to her then, a need so buried beneath anger and hatred that the former queen had nearly forgotten such a feeling existed. But did it truly mean she felt something for Emma? Or was it merely the need she had filled at the time? After all, that's all Graham had ever been. A _filler_.

Regina shook her head. _No_. She could not be deliberating on this now. She needed to get to Cora, needed to get Emma's heart back, needed to get to Henry and ensure her family was safe.

 _Family?_

Again, she shook her head, more insistent this time. She needed a clear mind to pull this off. She needed her cold, calculating brain to figure out exactly how to trick Cora into thinking she was _happy_ for Emma's capture. And, to get Emma's heart back, that trickery was going to be very, _very_ important.

But Regina had a plan.

Her eyes fell to the bowl of perfect, shiny red apples that lay in the center of the island.

* * *

"I don't think my mom is in here," Henry issued as he stood looking up at the closed doors of the Mills family mausoleum. David jogged up beside him, his hands on his knees, his body bent at the waist while he tried to catch his breath. Henry looked back at him briefly, then back to the the doors.

"What makes you say that?" Charming asked, still breathless.

"When she's here, she doesn't seal the doors with magic."

Charming looked at his grandson strangely.

"Why do you think they are sealed with magic?"

Reaching out a finger, Henry pointed to the very top point of the arched doors. After a moment of squinting and closely studying, David's eyes widened. A faint, glowing blur was present there. They _were_ magically sealed.

"Okay," David said then, changing tactics, "so who do you think is in there?"

Henry shook his head.

"I don't know, but whoever it is shouldn't be here. We need to find out!"

"Henry, what we _need_ to do is to get us home before your mother starts to—"

Suddenly, the doors swung open, forcing them to jump back out of the way.

"Well, well, well," came an unfamiliar voice, as an equally unfamiliar woman stepped out into the near-darkness. "Hello Henry."

* * *

"I'm afraid I can't help you my dear," Rumplestiltskin told Regina with a shake of his head as they stood on opposite sides of the counter in the pawn shop. An apple sat between them, and to the ordinary person it would have seemed quite innocent, but in the context of Regina and Gold it was quite the opposite.

"Why not?" the once-queen demanded, the pitch of her voice lowering in scorn for the shifty man before her. "Surely you want a part in taking down Cora."

"And in that assumption you are correct, Ms. Mills, however, I know better than to dare risk the life of the Savior. She is rather important, you see." He let slip a small, snide grin that made Regina want to slap him.

"I am _aware_ of her importance, Mr. Gold," the brunette bit back, slamming both palms onto the counter and leaning into the imp's personal space. "And that is why you need to help me get her back."

"Do you truly believe Cora would kill her dearie?"

"As she is currently holding Miss Swan's heart, _yes_ , as a matter of fact I _do_."

"And just how might you have come to such a conclusion?" Gold raised an eyebrow, interested, and at his question, Regina recoiled somewhat. She crossed and then rubbed her own upper arms with her hands, glancing upward for a moment before relenting to his inquisition.

"Miss Swan and I seem to have developed a more direct...connection...than two semi-friendly individuals would otherwise experience. Since she left the house this morning, I have been experiencing pain in my chest not inconsistent with a linking spell. I can't quite explain it, but there was a point earlier this afternoon that made me understand without a doubt that my mother was able to remove Miss Swan's heart."

Now Rumplestiltskin's eyebrows threatened to disappear into his hairline, and he seemed much more interested than he had before. His gaze fell to the apple, then back to Regina.

"So, what is your plan, Regina?"

"A sleeping potion."

"That will never fool Cora."

"Which is why I need your help. I need something to make it stronger."

"Stronger than what, dearie? Anything stronger than what you used on Snow White will _kill_ Miss Swan."

Regina raised an eyebrow at him, mocking his earlier expression. The man suddenly seemed to understand.

"I see," Gold acknowledged, and then disappeared into the back room. When he returned, he bore a vial of orange liquid and another vial of a thick, oily, metallic-gold substance. "Mix these together, and boil the whole apple in them once you have. She won't even need to eat it. The moment it touches her skin, the potion will take effect."

Regina studied the man before her now, trying to determine his motivations for so easily agreeing to help her.

"And how to ensure I myself do not fall victim to this potion when _I_ touch the apple?"

Rumplestiltskin shrugged.

"Why, you may don your signature gloves, Miss Mills. The ones you wore as the... _evil queen._ " The imp grinned.

"And what is it that you expect in return?"

"All in good time, dearie."

"That's not how I operate," Regina snapped in return, refusing to take the vials until he explained himself. "I know your tricks, and I know your slogan, Gold. What is it I shall owe you?"

For a long moment the two remained locked in a staredown. Then, at last, Gold relented.

"Your connection with Miss Swan is most intriguing," he began, starting to pace, the clack of his cane making Regina's teeth grind subconsciously. "But as it stands now, neither of you can survive it."

"What do you mean?" the brunette asked, her stomach dropping.

"You know that this is more than just a _sleeping_ potion, Regina."

"Indeed I do."

"What makes you so confident she will come out of it, especially given the fact that Cora holds her heart?"

"You told me yourself, Gold. Our loved ones have an uncanny ability to find their way back to us." With a jolt, a part of her wondered whether she was talking about Daniel, as she had intended Gold to assume, or someone... _else_. Evidently, Gold had not taken the bait.

"And you believe Miss Swan will find her way back to you."

"I do."

"And if she does not?"

Regina's lips thinned and straightened.

"Then she will have had a death much preferred to the sort Cora would have given her."

With another raised eyebrow and a slightly brighter grin, Gold handed her the vials. Regina hesitated, just for a moment, and then wrapped them in her grasp.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Quickie update for you all here...and finally some of the much-anticipated interaction between our two heroines! I am anticipating another 6-10 chapters, and remember, reviews are my inspiration to continue =] Thank you so much to everyone who has favorited, followed, and reviewed so far. You guys have been great, and this may very well become the first story I've finished in many years because of your continued support. Thanks again!**

* * *

" _What's the matter, Miss Swan?"_

 _Regina's voice jolted Emma from her daze as she stood at the shoreline, the waves halting but an inch from the toes of her knee-high boots. She glanced around, seeking the one to whom the voice belonged, and when she saw her, something in her gut twisted. She quickly looked back out to sea, unwilling to acknowledge her body's reaction to the arrival her once-nemesis._

" _Nothing."_

 _From behind her, Regina scoffed, and then in an unnatural assertiveness she moved to stand beside her. Emma felt herself tense, for even though she believed Regina could change and had already done so, the lingering fear of her and the knowledge of her past would be ever present in the depths of Emma's consciousness. What were they doing here, and why was Emma so afraid of the woman she had seen at her lowest just hours earlier?_

 _Before she could step away from, soft fingertips lightly befell Emma's elbow, their touch oddly warm and comforting. Emma was surprised to become aware of a sudden, deep-seated need to prolong that contact. She turned and then her eyes had locked on Regina's. Conflicting emotions reflected in both blue eyes and brown, and without having planned to do so, the Savior slid her hands to wrap her fingers around Regina's pale, delicate wrists. She watched as Regina sucked in a breath through only slightly parted lips. She watched as the russet gaze darted almost anxiously down at Emma's hands. And she listened when Regina's voice broke through the ambience of the ocean, detecting the faintest quivers of uncertainty in the chords._

" _I don't believe you," the brunette whispered, and Emma was transfixed by the way the dark eyes now flickered back and forth between each of her own. An strong and unfamiliar need floated between them, something neither had felt before, and suddenly Emma found herself moving into the fallen queen's personal bubble, into her most intimate space. Regina stepped back, scared, and Emma found that such an action on its own convinced her of her own unnecessary fears. She tightened her hold on Regina's wrists, and the woman stiffened._

" _I didn't believe you when you told me the same thing," Emma whispered in return._

 _Suddenly one of the blonde's hands had found its way to touch the softness that was Regina's cheek._

 _Suddenly their noses brushed against one another._

 _Then, suddenly, Emma's lips were pressed against those of a fallen queen, firm and direct._

 _And, Regina, against all expectations from the blonde-haired Savior currently engaging her...well, she was bold enough to return the gesture._

 _But when Emma pulled away, she realized something was very, very wrong._

" _Regina?" she breathed, and pulled her hand away from her once-nemesis only to see bright scarlet staining her palm. "Regina!"_

 _Emma Swan was helpless as she watched Regina pale and collapse to the soft sands of the beach. Emma fell with her, tucking her bloodied palm behind her head, burying it in the dark hair. Tears streamed from her eyes as they looked into those of her companion. Thick, dark blood surged by the cup-full from a wound on the once-queen's chest, dutifully pumped by an ever-weakening heart until the organ at last shuddered and ceased to beat, and the life in the dark eyes was gone._


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N:** My apologies for the delay between updates! I had to rewrite this chapter several times and just couldn't seem to get past it...but alas, I have at last! Let me know what you think =] Enjoy!

* * *

Startled into wakefulness, Emma Swan groaned and opened her eyes. Her head lifted just long enough for her to determine that Cora was no longer in the room, no longer inflicting pain upon her, and no longer making bizarre accusations such as Emma's harboring another's soul within the confines of her heart. She allowed her head to drop again, for it felt as though it weighed tons, and allowed her mind to drift back to the dream she'd just experienced.

 _Regina_.

She'd kissed Regina in this dream—and then she'd watched her die.

Where had _that_ come from?

Could this be what had been happening to Regina herself in her own dreams? Was _this_ why she had been so unwilling to share the details? Because, if this theory was true, Emma fully understood why Regina would be uncomfortable talking to _her_ about it. Dreams like _that_ would indeed be difficult to deal with. Still, it was only a theory.

The sound of a door opening somewhere in the darkness jolted Emma back to reality, and within moments the silhouettes of three individuals entered the cavern, and Emma's stomach dropped.

"Mom?"

Henry's voice echoed against the stone walls, but something restrained and prevented him from running to her. Cora stood behind him, her hand resting on his shoulder, and Emma was able to see that his wrists were bound by a glowing string of light—magic, obviously. Her attention turned to the other figure in the room, and when she realized her father was with Cora as well she began to struggle, re-energized in her rage, against her own bonds. Still, her efforts were useless, just as they had been before. With her injury and her exhaustion, the chains held fast.

"I brought you some company, Miss Swan!" Cora's voice exclaimed from a few meters away, and Emma could hear the sickening smile in her tone. She wanted nothing more than to wrap her hands around the crazed woman's neck and end her once and for all.

"What do you want from me?" Emma snarled, leaning as far from the wall as the chains would let her.

Cora chuckled as she situated Henry and Charming a few meters away from her, and then magicked some light into the cavern.

Emma squinted and blinked until her eyes adjusted to the change in lighting, and then glanced around. She recognized this place! They were beneath Regina's vault!

"Right now I am simply waiting for my daughter to arrive," Cora told them all, her smile never fading. "All that is left for me to do is to greet her when she does, allow her to see that I have done the hard work of capturing you on her behalf, and then remove you and your father from the picture. She _will_ have her happy ending, I will see to that."

Emma laughed bitterly.

"You've never wanted her to be happy. If you did, you wouldn't have ruined her life time and time again."

"People change, Miss Swan. Time changes things. You preached that much yourself just a short while ago."

Emma looked at Henry, then her father, back to Henry, and then to Cora.

"So you should understand that I was speaking the truth when I made those claims."

Cora only smiled and, with a rough shove, sent Henry and David against the cold stone walls a good distance from each other, and a good distance from Emma as well.

"I know my daughter, Miss Swan."

"She saved us."

"For her son, not for _you_."

Henry's voice jumped into the fray.

"You won't get away with this! My mom will be here soon and then you'll pay!"

Emma smiled at her son's fierce loyalty to Regina, even after all she had done wrong, and it made something within her shift. Suddenly, she could feel her magic welling up within her, threatening to unleash itself.

 _No, not yet_ , her inner voice snapped quickly, and Emma's eyes squeezed shut in the effort of restraining herself. She couldn't fight yet. She couldn't beat Cora alone. Especially not in her weakened state. Her body quaked, and then the pain returned. In an instant, she was unconscious again.

* * *

Regina was mere steps away from the doorway to her vault when an excruciating wave of pain overcame her. She staggered another two feet or so and went down to her knees, clutching at her chest and gasping.

This was getting ridiculous.

"Regina!"

Startled, Regina collapsed the rest of the way and rolled onto her rear, looking up to find Snow White jogging up to her. The woman grabbed her by the wrist and dragged her to her feet again.

"What the _hell_ are you _doing_ here you pale-skinned idiot?!" Regina coughed, ripping her hand away and staring at Snow like she had four heads. "I specifically told you _not_ to—"

"I know what you told me."

Regina sucked in a breath through her teeth in an effort to prevent herself from cursing the woman before her.

"Then _why_ didn't you _listen_?"

Here, Snow faltered.

"Because..."

Regina raised her eyebrows in anticipation, rubbing at her breastbone subconsciously as the burning began to wane somewhat.

"I can't find David. Or Henry. And I thought...it might be a better idea if the two of us were...together."

Regina's stomach twisted and a different, less physical pain swept over her. She'd left Henry alone for too long. Alone with the...idiot. That meant that Cora had probably found him. Perhaps even both of them. And, if that was true, it meant her job of convincing Cora she was still the evil queen had just gotten much, _much_ more difficult. She knit her brows and scowled at Snow.

"You need to leave before you get _all_ of us killed."

"Regina, look at yourself—you can hardly walk. How do you think you're going to take on your mother if this plan of yours goes all wrong?"

Regina glared at her.

"I can handle my mother."

"You can use my help, you know it."

"Doubtful."

"If you act like you've captured me as well..."

The former queen took pause, studying Snow for a moment, and then, grudgingly, she nodded.

"You must promise to trust me, no matter what happens."

"What are you planning?"

Regina raised a satchel that had been hanging over her shoulder and lifted the top to reveal the poisoned apple. Snow gasped, covered her hand with her mouth, and looked at the former queen with wide eyes.

"Another sleeping curse?"

Regina shook her head. She might as well inform Snow of everything.

"No, this is much more than a sleeping curse. This...this will stop the Savior's heart."

"What?! You can't—"

Raising her hands and dropping the bag back to her side, the brunette shook her head.

"Snow, I _must_. What good is a dead heart to Cora? She won't be able to control her, and she won't be able to kill her either."

"I will _not_ allow you to kill my daughter Regina!"

"She will not be killed. That is where the sleeping curse comes in. Tell me, are you familiar with the theory of suspended animation?"

"Suspended...ani...what?" The pure one looked very confused, and it stood to reason that, in spite of having lived in this world for over 28 years, Snow had not taken the time to study non-magical theory.

"The poison that is used to stop her heart comes from this world, and it will not kill her when mixed with a dark sleeping potion. What it _will_ do, is make Cora believe I have killed her. Only then will she trust me completely, and once she does, she will be vulnerable enough for me to make my move and destroy her—for good."

"But...Cora is smart. How do you know she will believe Emma is really dead?"

"Cora is new to this world. She is unfamiliar with its poisons and their properties."

Regina almost couldn't believe Snow White was still listening to her, and almost seemed to be going along with her plan. Not that she would blame her for freaking out. If it was Henry in Emma's position...

Then came the dreaded question.

"So how do we wake her if this all works out?"

Regina's eyes dropped to the ground.

"Regina... _how_ do we wake her...?" Snow's hand reached for her upper arm and clamped on.

The ex-mayor grimaced as she looked back up at her companion.

" _True love's kiss._ "

Snow visibly relaxed.

"So Henry can do it. Or myself or Charming."

It was sudden, the wrenching feeling of anger and betrayal that swept through Regina's body at that moment. But then, she considered, Snow was right. Henry would be their best bet. Why would _she_...Regina stopped her thoughts in their tracks. What was she thinking?! She wasn't Emma's true love! But...she might harbor a part of Daniel...no, it was stupid. Henry would wake her. Henry, who loved his birth mother, truly and deeply.

Yes, Henry would definitely be the one to wake her.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Another quickie update for you! We are almost to the point of no return! Enjoy!**

* * *

 _Emma stood in the center of an enormous room dominated by an equally enormous centerpiece cloaked in a ragged, faded piece of drapery. A faint breeze drifted through the open balcony, shifting the fabric and making the blonde turn to gaze over her shoulder. Her lips parted and a gasp slipped through them at the sight of a shadowy figure standing in the moonlight, their face made utterly indiscernable by the thick hood over their head. She turned sharply, taking a step backward as her eyes strained to determine who was there._

 _The figure stepped toward her, an ankle-length cape rustling as they did so. From a distance, Emma thought it was Rumplestiltskin, but the form was far too tall..far too strong..._

" _Fancy seeing you here, Miss Swan."_

 _At the sound of the voice Emma jumped, for she didn't recognize the sound. Behind her, the curtain fluttered again, more strongly this time._

" _Who are you?" she called to the silhouette, her hand instinctively reaching for the knife she always kept in her boot. The figure chuckled, low and deep._

" _There'll be no need for that, Miss Swan."_

" _How do you know my name?"_

 _Again, the figure chuckled._

" _I know far more about you than just your_ name _, milady."_

 _Emma pulled the knife from its sheath anyway, brandishing it at the one before her as the fabric behind her shivered even more violently._

"Who. Are. You. _"_

 _Another short moment of laughter followed, and the figure stepped forward while pulling back the hood. Emma faltered, her head tilting as she willed herself to recognize the man who stood there. He obviously knew her...but she had never met him before. It wouldn't be the first time such a thing had happened there in Storybrooke but...She glanced around._ This _wasn't Storybrooke at all. This was..._

" _How are you liking the Evil Queen's castle?"_

 _Suddenly, Emma's eyes widened in realization._

" _You...you're..._ him _! You're the one Cora was talking about! Aren't you?!" The knife fell slightly lower but its threatening stance wasn't altogether gone. Emma didn't trust him...not yet. Then, as if she realized this fact, she tensed and raised the blade upwards once more. "What do you want with me?"_

 _The man smiled and dropped the hood completely._

" _I need you to see something."_

 _He came toward her then, eliciting another raising of the blade, but he only moved past Emma to place his hand upon the quivering fabric concealing the centerpiece. He turned once he had hold of it and looked Emma straight in the eye. Somewhere in her body, magic began to boil, and when she looked at her hands, faint white light was twisting 'round the blade. Startled, she dropped it, then took a step back, and then looked up at the man again._

" _What you see will make you stronger," he whispered, and then he dragged the fabric away._

 _Emma found herself staring into a monstrous mirror, but it was occupied by only she herself. The man who now stood beside her had no reflection. She gasped and turned to look at him at the same time he clamped his hand around her wrist._

" _Look into the mirror, Emma Swan!"_

 _Compelled by an unknown force, Emma did as he asked._

 _Suddenly, images of a life not her own began to flood through her...sounds...smells...the emotions associated with each came through as well..._

 _And that's when she started to scream._

* * *

Charming could hardly bear the sight of Cora with her palm pressed over the place where Emma's heart would be, nor the sound of his daughter's screams as the sorceress drew her back to the realm of consciousness. His blood boiled and his hands quaked against their magical bonds, his body straining to pull away from the stone wall. What good was a father who couldn't save his own daughter from the clutches of danger?

" _Leave her alone!_ " he cried, desperate and having no other option. But it worked.

Cora stopped, looking over at him with raised eyebrows as Emma came-to.

"Why, Prince _Charming_ , I thought you might want to speak to your daughter one last time before Regina arrives," the sorceress suggested calmly, gesturing up at the ceiling. "Because, you see, she _has_ arrived...she's just upstairs...and she has your precious Snow White in tow."

Charming's eyes narrowed and he only repeated, "Leave her _alone_."

Cora laughed, coming to stand before him.

"Perhaps you would prefer I show you the same treatment?"

"Kill me...let them go," the man growled, his hands out behind him as he tugged against invisible chains.

" _No one_ is going _anywhere_ ," came another voice, and David looked around Cora to see Regina standing in the solitary entrance to the cavern. She did, indeed, have Snow White with her, but their arrival was less than ideal.

Snow's hands were bound behind her back, just as were the others, her face dirtied and her clothes ragged and torn. Lines where tears had fallen criss-crossed her cheeks, her hair was discheveled, and her expression was utterly hopeless. Their eyes met briefly, but what he saw there was anything but misery. Confused, he shifted his focus to Regina, who only—and expertly so—avoided his gaze.

Cora, too, turned to look upon her daughter, and Charming thought he saw a swell of pride emerge from the old sorceress' form. But something wasn't right...something was... _off_...about the way Regina and Snow had entered. Taking a chance, he called out to them.

"Regina!" he cried, and the woman's dark eyes flashed as they came to rest upon him. " _Help us!"_

With a flick of her wrist, David was slammed up against the cavern wall, and then her hand shaped around a distant neck and she began to choke him.

"You've put your eggs in the wrong basket, Charming," she hissed, a sneer creeping onto her face. "You are the very last person I am here to _help._ "

Gasping and unable to do anything to stop the attack, David only kicked the wall with his feet. Finally, just moments before crossing the threshold, the fallen queen released him. Now on his knees, sucking in breath after precious breath, Charming scowled up at her from afar.

"You think you know a person..." he muttered darkly, and Regina only laughed.

"Oh, but you _do_ know me," Regina retorted, arching an eyebrow and lifting one corner of her lips into a smile. Abruptly, her lips straightened. "And I will _never_ change."

Then, with another flick of her hand, Charming fell unconscious himself.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: This chapter was a ton of fun to write! We're almost out of the woods-enjoy!**

* * *

Regina mentally cringed as Snow White cast a sharp glance in her direction following the former queen's treatment of David. Everything about that look said _'Unnecessary!'_ but Regina would be lying if she tried to say she hadn't enjoyed what she had done _just_ a little. David was just another pawn in the game, not one Regina had ever been after for any reason other than his decision to marry Snow. Alas, an excuse to shut him up for a while was excellent fun.

Then her attention fell to Emma, who was barely conscious, and Henry, whose eyes were settled on his adoptive mother so sternly that for a moment she felt much like a child herself.

Forcing herself to maintain her cover, Regina shoved Snow White forward and then promptly magicked her against the wall on the opposite side of Charming, well away from Emma. Then she looked at her mother.

"Care to explain to me how _exactly_ you wound up down here mother?"

The tight smile that Cora offered her in return made Regina's gut wrench with the desire to curse the woman right then and there, but she restrained herself. Her gloved hands threatened to clench into fists. Instead, she merely raised an eyebrow while Cora began to speak.

"I think you already know, dear. I took note of your handiwork on your Sheriff, here, and made the decision to assist you. I can hardly believe you've allowed her to survive this long."

The brunette was surprised. Cora thought _she_ had injured Emma? Until then, Regina had been certain she and the Savior's link was something Cora had put into motion. It was a matter that warranted further study—assuming they made it out of this situation alive and well—but for now, Regina knew she could work with this revalation.

"Perhaps if you had arrived sooner I wouldn't have needed to resort to such tactics. What took you so long?"

Suddenly, Henry's voice echoed through the room.

"You _knew_?" he cried, betrayal and disbelief showing in his eyes. "But you said...the well...you were going to blow up the well to stop her, and all this time you were just _waiting_ for her?!" His face was contorted into the kind of exaggerated fury only a pre-teen can perfect, and though it damn near killed her, Regina smiled at him.

" _Honey_ ," she cooed, stepping toward him and when she was close enough, placing her index finger under his chin to lift his gaze to her own, "I only want what's best for you...for us..." The former queen gave a long sigh. "When you're older...you'll understand why I did what I did."

"No!" Henry shouted, jerking away from her and struggling against his own invisible bonds. He looked annoyingly like Charming as he did so, and Regina almost rolled her eyes in irritation. "You said you had _changed_! That you were trying to be a _hero_!"

It took _all_ of Regina's self-restraint to continue on with her act.

"Henry that's _enough_ ," she said calmly, straightening and crossing her arms over her chest. The satchel hung by her side and she thought she saw her son's eyes flicker to it in confusion—she rarely carried a purse, and she hoped it might help him understand the situation. Cora's voice from the background made her flinch.

"You will learn to respect your elders, boy," the older sorceress scolded as she came to stand beside Regina.

The brunette rounded on her mother, jabbing a finger out at her.

"Just because you managed to find a way into this world does _not_ give you the right to talk to _my_ son that way," she hissed, her lips pulling back to reveal her teeth as she spat the words out. "I haven't forgiven you."

Cora looked surprised.

"Forgiven me for what, exactly, dear?"

Regina's blood boiled.

" _Daniel._ "

"Oh!" Cora laughed now, rolling her eyes somewhat, " _That_...well, I did you a favor, Regina. And...let's face it...he was but a lowly stable hand...What kind of life would he have had? Certainly not one befitting of _my_ daughter. Why, you and I both know I put that poor boy right out of his misery."

The vein in Regina's forehead began to protrude as her voice dropped to a low, menacing whisper.

"I... _loved_...him."

Cora tsk-ed and shook her head, looking at her daughter like she was a confused child.

"Sweetie, you were young...you only _thought_ you loved him! But I will say, he clearly loved you, since his soul managed to find its way into Miss Swan, over there."

Regina glanced over to see Emma hanging limp against the wall, but at the mention of her name, the blonde's head lifted and her voice crackled to life.

"...Go to hell, bitch!"

Cora rotated now, raising her hand into a threatening posture.

"Why, you..."

"Mother that's enough!" Regina cried, using her own magic to momentarily subdue Cora and drag her hand back to her side. "What have you done with the Savior's heart?"

"What makes you think I have her heart?"

"I'm not stupid, mother, nor are you. I can tell by looking at her that you've taken it. Now... _where_ is it?"

Cora frowned for a moment and then a suspicious expression crossed her features.

"Why the sudden interest, Regina? You don't _really_ think you can bring Daniel back, do you?"

"Of course not!" the fallen queen snarled, advancing on her mother. "Victor already tried that once, and _look_ what happened to the Sheriff!" She gestured to the wound on Emma's midsection in exhasperation. "It might have taken some time to appear, but I suppose _this_ is exactly what happens when one tries to rip a soul from a new body and force it into the one it has left. I need her _heart_ so I can make sure he is _properly_ buried this time. _We_ owe him that much."

Okay, so she had pulled _that_ one out of her ass, but it fit quite nicely.

Cora considered her for a moment while Regina glared at her, and then she waved her hand. The chest into which she had placed Emma's heart appeared in her open palm, but she quickly gripped it tight.

"Give it here, mother. This was _my_ idea, not yours."

"What's in the bag sweetie?"

Cora's question caught Regina off guard and for a telling moment she faltered. In an instant, she knew her mother suspected something was off, and she cursed repeatedly in her mind.

 _I've given us away. That's it. We're finished!_

Grudgingly, Regina decided it was best to play the satchel off as no big deal. She pulled back the cover and revealed the apply. Cora smiled and continued talking.

"Surely you don't think something as simple as a poisoned apple would do me in? Honestly, Regina, I thought you were more creative than this! After everything I've—"

"It's not for _you_ , mother!" Regina snapped, cutting her off and jerking the bag back to her side. "It's for the Savior...but this new world poison is useless if it doesnt touch her _heart_."

In the background, Regina heard Henry begin to grunt and struggle again, and in her peripheral vision she saw that Emma was more awake now, and holding her weight on her own two feet again. She even thought there was a faint white glow forming around the blonde, but she didn't dare shift her gaze completely lest Cora be made aware of that fact as well. Regina held out her hand.

Cora seemed to have taken the bait, because she relented after only another moment of consideration. At last, she reached out and set the heavy iron chest in Regina's gloved palm.

A wave of relief washed over her. Emma's heart was in her possession. Safe. At last.

Regina's eyes locked with Cora's for another moment before she turned and strode the rest of the way to stand before Emma. The air around the weakened Sheriff was indeed glowing faintly as Regina stopped and looked at her. It was the first time that Regina could recall they had ever really _looked_ at one another. She longed Emma to know that she meant her no harm in doing what she was about to do, that her actions were noble and just...but she could tell her nothing, for doing so would reveal her ambitions, at which point Cora would likely kill them _all._ And so she merely stood there, feet from the woman who had invaded her dreams and taken the place of Daniel in her subconscious mind...the woman who had held her in her arms just hours before...the woman who knew nothing of the whirlwind of emotions rampaging through her cluttered mind.

"Regina..." Emma whispered, seeming confused and so obviously in pain.

The dark eyes pleaded with the blue to understand, but their connection was not so robust as to allow telepathy, meaning Regina could only hope that Emma would believe her when she explained herself at a later time. She opened the chest, taking the Savior's heart in her palm and letting the chest clatter to the stone floor. Her lips parted and a barely audible gasp slipped through as she took note of the tri-color organ, recognizing that the red portion pulsed differently than the white as would two different hearts, and the black point merely swirled in the center. It was beautiful and saddening and frightening all in the same instant.

Then her hand moved to the satchel, and she carefully picked up the apple, the black leather the only thing between her and the curse of two different worlds. She looked up at Emma again, noting that the woman's bloodied lips had parted in a gasp much like Regina's only a moment earlier, but hers was emitted out of fear.

Henry slammed against his restraints to no avail, shouting at his adoptive mother to stop.

Snow White tugged weakly but was silent aside from the wracking sobs that came from the very deepest portions of her motherly soul.

Tensing and sucking in a breath through her teeth, Regina pressed the apple against the Savior's heart and watched as Emma's body fell limp and lifeless against her bonds.

But something was wrong.

The heart in her hands trembled for a moment and then the colors faded and the pulsing ceased. Emma's heart disintegrated and trickled through her fingers. Regina felt her own chest twist and she let fly a scream that could reach across worlds.

And then, she too, collapsed into darkness.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who continues to follow and review! You guys are all so wonderful, I'm so glad you're enjoying the story! Another chapter for you here...because now I seem to be on a roll with updates =D**

* * *

Henry stood frozen in place, staring at the lifeless forms of his two mothers. The dust of Emma Swan's heart collected into a pile on the ground near where Regina's hand had come to rest when she'd collapsed, the fragments glinting in the dim light. His breathing quickened, his nostrils flared and fury pulsed through him. Regina had killed Emma. She'd _killed_ her! After all of her preaching that she was a changed woman, that she was no longer evil, that she _loved_ him... The young man began to visibly tremble and his hands clenched into tight fists.

Softly, from a short distance away, he heard Snow murmuring to herself.

"It didn't work...why didn't it _work_?!"

Snapped out of his enranged stupor, Henry's eyes bolted to those of his grandmother, noting the wide, frightened expression on her face, and then he looked back to his adoptive mother. He looked at the pile of dust that had been his birthmother's heart. Suddenly, it all made sense. This had been a _rescue_ attempt, not an attempt at murder! Then he looked at Cora and his eyes darkened.

"This...is _your_ fault...!" he growled, and although Cora herself looked just as surprised as her counterparts, she took it upon herself to offer him a cruel grin.

"It appears my daughter was not as strong as I'd anticipated," she said calmly, approaching Henry and Snow White. Charming hung between his wife and grandson, still unconscious. "Whatever it was she was planning appears to have backfired. Not that I should be so surprised...she always was quite useless when it came to this kind of magic."

Henry's breathing grew faster, angrier, and as the veins on his forehead began to protrude, a strange white glow began to form around his entire body.

"Henry..." came Snow White's gasp from nearby, "Henry, you...you're _glowing!_ "

But the boy wasn't listening.

Suddenly, with a sound like a firecracker, a pulse of white-light energy exploded from Henry's body and smashed into Cora, slamming her against the opposite wall so hard the stone behind her cracked and gave way. His hands freed, Henry advanced on the old sorceress—who seemed _quite_ taken aback by the boy's unexpected flair for magic—and held his hand out as he had seen his own mother do so many times. Cora was lifted off the ground by her neck, her feet dangling and kicking while she struggled to gurgle out words to make him stop.

But he didn't, and not long after the attack had begun, Cora, too, lay unmoving on the cold stone ground.

For what seemed an eternity Henry stood over her looking down, shocked at his own actions but knowing it had been the right thing to do. Then, remembering the situation at hand, he bolted to his grandparents who had been released from their magical bonds by Cora's death. David moaned and grumbled something uninteligible as he returned to the realm of consciousness.

Henry's eyes met Snow White's and she quickly told him, "We have to wake Regina. She's the only one who will know what to do. It looks like the poison affected her too—kiss her Henry! Wake your mother up!"

Nodding, the boy dashed to the fallen Regina, skidding to a halt and dropping immediately to his knees. He pressed a firm kiss to her forehead and then shook her by one arm in the hopes of jarring her back to life.

* * *

Some days later, Regina would compare returning to the world of the living as being worse even than all of her most severe hangovers combined. In truth, she hadn't actually been _dead_ , but as far as her family was concerned, she had been. When she sputtered awake and opened her eyes Henry was leaning over her, shaking her, and Snow White and Charming hung back in her peripheral vision. She sat up, pressing a palm to her forehead and groaning. Then she remembered what had happened.

Scrambling to her feet Regina scooped up the remains of Emma's heart in her still-gloved hands, her mouth open and gasping for breath as she saw the end result of her attempt to save the Savior from her mother's wrath. Her mother...again Regina looked around, saw her mother where she lay. Squeezing her eyes shut and looking away, Regina gave a tense sigh. She wasn't about to ask what had happened in her...absence...but she suspected it had something to do with her son. Regina opened her hands and allowed the dust within them to float to the ground. Staring at the place where they settled, it was a long moment before she had the courage to approach Emma's body.

Emma's eyes were closed, her long blonde mane of hair draping in front of her as she hung from the chains. Regina waved her hand and magicked them away, gently laying her on the ground and then kneeling beside her. She heard Henry and the others approach from behind. She felt her son grip her shoulder tightly, though whether the gesture was meant to more reassure himself or his mother the woman could not discern. Absently she reached out to brush aside a stray lock of hair that dared to cross the Sheriff's pale face. A tear escaped her, splashing onto the blonde's shirt. Regina's head tilted to rest against Henry's hand. She could feel the eyes of the others upon her, but she found she no longer cared. She'd killed Emma Swan. The only other one who mattered as much as Henry in this sad, screwed up world she herself had created.

"Regina!"

The abrupt sound of Snow White's voice echoed through the cavern, and instantly the pixie-haired woman was beside her, grabbing her by the hands and dragging her to her feet. She spun Regina around and clutched at her shoulders. Regina, wide eyed, only stared at her.

"Split your heart!"

The former queen's eyes narrowed, incredulous at Snow White's suggestion.

"...What...?"

"You told me once...that if two people love each other enough...they can share a heart."

Regina opened her mouth to interrupt before she had to listen to any more nonsense, shaking her head.

"But I don't—"

"Bullshit, Regina," the pure one snapped, cutting her off. "If you honestly think you can stand here and tell all of us that you don't care about Emma after what you just went through to try to save her..." She didn't finish the sentence, ending only with a shaking of her head. "She's part of your family now, and you know it. We all do. _That's_ why you wanted to save her."

Regina continued to shake her head, not sure if Snow even fully understood how close to home her words had struck. While she didn't expect Snow meant Regina _actually_ loved Emma in the way Rumplestiltskin had implied she did, Regina _did_ believe the bandit was on to something. It didn't have to be _true love_ that allowed two people to share a heart. Familial love would do just fine. And Regina knew she had plenty of _that_ for Emma.

Stripping off her long black trenchcoat, she thrust it into nearby Henry's hands. He took it, startled by his mother's insistence, and stepped back to give her some room to work. Regina steeled herself and then plunged her hand into her own chest, hissing in agony as she ripped her own heart from its confines. She held it up in front of her eyes, studying it, noting the large section of darkness surrounding the deep red of the center. Her eyes drifted to each of the others in the room, as if asking for permission. Much to her surprise, it was David who nodded first.

"Do it, Regina. Save her."

The woman's eyes were worried.

"She _can't_ know."

The Charmings and her son seemed to study her for a moment, and then David spoke agan.

"We shall never reveal the best in you, Regina Mills."

With a stiff nod of thanks, Regina rested her heart on her thumbs and pressed the fingers of both hands against the top center, pulling in opposite directions until it started to separate, and gasped in pain as she did so. The muscles of her thin arms shown prominently at the exhertion, but within a minute the deed was done, and Regina held one half of her heart in each palm. Quickly she shoved one half back into her chest and then knelt besides Emma in the same way she had earlier. With a trembling hand, Regina hesitated for the briefest of moments, and then pressed her heart into the body of the Savior.

"Henry..." she breathed, wincing. "This is where you come in."

Obviously understanding his role, Henry quickly dropped the coat and joined her. He kissed his birthmother's forehead, just as he had done to Regina a short while before.

There was a tense silence and Regina felt her half of her heart pounding mercilessly in anticipation.

And then...the Sheriff coughed.

"MOM!" Henry cried, and launched himself onto the blonde in a bear hug.

Snow released a choked sob and both she and David rushed forward to do the same.

It took all of Regina's self control not to join them as Emma's voice broke through the mass of people.

"What...jeez...guys...what the hell happened?"

The Sheriff chuckled and sat up, smiling and hugging each of them from her place on the ground.

But, as her eyes met Regina's, the former mayor offered naught but a curt nod and then disappeared in a thick cloud of magical purple smoke.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Hey guys! I really never intended this story to be so long, but I hope it's maintaining your interest =] In this chapter we see a BIT of interaction between our heroes, since you have all been so very patient...but they still have a long road ahead of them before they're finished and safe and sound! Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed, followed, and favorited! I can't believe this story has gotten almost 200 follows! Enjoy!**

* * *

Emma Swan spent a long time staring at the front of the Mills mansion before she finally found the gall to knock on the door. Well, pound, really—especially when her first three attempts went unanswered. Regina Mills had skillfully managed to avoid her for the past two weeks, stopping by only to pick Henry up or drop him off, and when she did it was at odd hours during which Emma was not around. But the Savior was growing tired of their game of cat and mouse. She needed to see her—really _needed_ to speak to her—but she also understood that Regina often distanced herself from her friends and family with good reason. But two weeks...that was long enough, and as it was Friday evening and Emma didn't have to return to work until Monday, she had an entire weekend to interrogate Regina.

"Regina, if you don't open this damn door I swear I'll kick it down! And I _know_ you don't want boot prints on your sensible suburban white paint!"

She pressed her ear to the door like a child straining to eavesdrop on what their parents got them for Christmas. When she heard the tell-tale click of heels on the stairs, and then the tiled entryway, Emma pulled away and grinned. Threatening Regina's perfect sense of style _always_ garnered a reaction.

"I see your blatant disregard for an individual's right to _privacy_ has remained unfortunately in attendance," the brunette rumbled as she tore open the door and thrust herself into Emma's personal space, causing the blonde to take two steps backward in surprise. "What do you _want_ , Swan?"

"I want to know what happened before Henry woke me up that day," Emma answered, spearheading into a subject no one had seemed willing to discuss with her thus far. "I remember Cora, and I remember you...I remember you had my heart in your hand, but you didn't give it back to me..." She trailed off now, her eyes darting between Regina's for a moment before she scanned the rest of the woman and realized she looked _quite_ exhausted. Blue eyes lifted back to brown and Emma tilted her head. "You...haven't been sleeping again, have you?"

Regina sneered.

"What gave it away Savior? Was it my lack of bedhead or the nasty attitude?"

"Actually it was the fact that you're wearing dress shoes without tights."

Flustered, Regina looked down at her feet and then narrowed her eyes when they returned to Emma.

"If you're only going to stand here and insult me, then I'll be—"

"No, Regina, I just...I really want to know what happened. I _need_ to know. And no one else... _no one_...will tell me. I don't understand why." Emma's voice was almost pleading now, and she saw Regina inhale and the sigh deeply. "I just need to understand, Regina."

The ex-mayor's eyes rolled in annoyance and fluttered shut for a moment. With a second heaving sigh, she stepped aside, allowing Emma to pass through the door and into the entryway. The woman politely slipped off her boots and followed Regina into the kitchen, where the raven-haired woman poured them each a glass of icewater. Emma nodded in thanks and took a sip.

"So..." Regina began in a low voice, raising her eyebrows as she took a drink herself, "Tell me what you want to know." She clasped her hands around the glass now, one index finger swiping absently at the droplets of condensation. Emma found herself staring at the insignificant movement for a moment before she cleared her throat.

"Well...like I said...I just want to know what happened while I was...er... _out_. If that's what it even was."

"Our son killed Cora."

Emma stared at her, incredulous.

" _Henry_ killed Cora?"

"Yes. According to your mother, he used magic nobody knew he had."

"You didn't see it happen?" Emma asked.

Regina closed her eyes and looked to the floor. Emma took a step closer to her, ducking her head to meet the woman's gaze in spite of her attempt to avoid it. Regina only scowled at her and raised her voice a bit in frustration.

"No, Miss Swan, I _didn't_ see it happen because I, too, was incapacitated at the time. A side effect of the curse I tried to enact upon you to get you out of there in one piece. It behaved in a...less than satisfactory fashion."

"Henry says I was _dead_ , Regina. You _killed_ me?"

"I didn't _mean_ to do it, Miss Swan," the older woman defended, slamming her glass down upon the counter and storming out of the kitchen. Emma followed her into the study, slamming the door shut behind them as she knew Henry was due home soon. "It was supposed to put you to sleep, but stop your heart so that Cora _believed_ you to be dead. Then, once I had your heart back in my possession, I was going to return it to you, and you were going to help me stop her from hurting anyone else. Unfortunately, that's not exactly how it worked, which led to Henry's discovery of his own form of magic, his destruction of Cora, and ultimately, him waking the both of us up again with true love's kiss."

Emma's eyes traced the lines of Regina's tired features, seeking any indication that she spoke anything less than the truth. She knew the woman was withholding information, but her superpower told her that what Regina had already said was indeed, the truth, and she decided to settle for that for now. She couldn't help but notice that Regina, too, seemed to be studying Emma herself, and a strange flutter in her chest caused a knot to form in her stomach when the once-queen took a step forward. The russet eyes dipped lower on her body, but their presence there was brief. Eyes connected again, and Regina took another step toward Emma and cautiously reached out her hand as if to touch her.

"May I...?" the older woman asked softly, and looked again down Emma's body. The blonde realized what she intended, and swiftly took a step backward.

"No offense, Regina, but the last time you touched me, I developed a random abdominal wound which on its own nearly killed me _and_ it was what allowed Cora to capture me in the first place."

Regina's hand recoiled as though she had been slapped in the face and her expression darkened.

"That's what happens when the Savior tries to save a broken queen."

In a small voice, Emma replied, "I...wanted to be able to fix you..."

"Do you have any idea how many people have _tried_ to fix me, Swan? Dozens. Hundreds, even. And do you know what? This strange thing keeps happening, called, _failure_. Nobody's succeeded, because it _can't_ be done. Something always goes wrong. But in your case...when you stayed...I thought that perhaps, _maybe_ , this time, it might actually make a difference. _You_ might make a difference. But then I touched you, just once, while my magic was still at its most defensive level...and look what I did to you. Look what I let happen to you. To our _son_! You can't _fix_ me, Swan. And, until I figure this mess out and determine what it was that actually _happened_ when I touched you...it's best for you to stay away from me. _That's_ why no one would tell you what happened. We didn't want to you come find me."

Emma took note of the single tear that had squeezed free from Regina's right eye. It trickled down her cheek into the fissure of the scar on her lip. In the wake of the woman's speech, the Sheriff moved an only slightly quivering hand forward and kindly brushed the tear from where it sat. Regina sucked in a breath through her teeth and, almost fearfully, jerked her head away and stepped back.

"Swan..." she whispered, her eyes wincing shut and her face turning away, "Please don't. I still don't know everything about what happened, and we almost lost you once already."

Silently, Emma moved her hands to her waist and pulled her dress shirt up just enough so that Regina could look upon her midsection. It was blessedly devoid of any burns or wounds or even any scars. Regina gasped and her lips parted in surprise.

"It's..."

"Gone," Emma finished for her, smiling faintly.

"I don't understand," whispered the fallen queen.

"That makes two of us."

Regina sighed.

"Please, you need to leave, Miss Swan. I'm very tired, and there's still a lot of work to do here."

"No, I'm not leaving. Not until you answer one more question."

An exasperated sigh followed a rolling of eyes and Regina's arms crossed over her chest while her weight shifted more to one foot. Her eyebrows raised in anticipation of Emma's question.

" _Well_?"

Emma cleared her throat and turned away, beginning to pace back and forth. She wanted to tell Regina about the dreams she'd had in the cavern, to question why they'd occurred and what they meant. She wanted to tell her that she'd seen Regina's lost love, that he'd spoken with her and shown her fragments of the life of the woman both before and during her reign as queen. She wanted to find out how Regina had overcome such demons, how she could go about her daily life and not wallow in regret and self-pity for what she had experienced and done. Emma wanted to tell her that now she understood what had made Regina the way she was, to remind her that she was as close now to her pre-queen self as she had ever been. But, more importantly, she wanted to tell her about one specific portion of a dream...the point where she had felt the desire to kiss the woman she'd thought only ever as her enemy-turned-friend...the point where she _had_ kissed her...and how the woman had crumbled and bled out just moments thereafter.

But Emma Swan—brave, fearless Emma Swan—could not find the courage to tell the exhausted women before her those things. She could not incite even another second of discomfort upon the evil queen who had foregone her nature and in all likelihood saved the Sheriff's life. Though she didn't know how it had all occurred she anticipated Regina would reveal the story in its entirety in time, whether Emma had asked her or not. And so, with that decision, the blonde Sheriff halted her movements when she stood in front of Regina again and asked another, entirely different question of her dark-haired counterpart.

"I know you've already asked me to leave, but...could I... _may_ I...stay here for the night, madame mayor?"

Regina Mills' eyebrows nearly disappeared into her hairline and then she frowned. By all accounts she seemed ready to deny Emma's request, but when she opened her mouth to speak, nothing happened. Closing her mouth again and then looking at the floor, Regina seemed to compose herself for a moment. Emma felt the dark eyes the second they moved onto her again...thought she noticed them sweep over her in an unfamiliar fashion that made her less uncomfortable than it did self-conscious and caused her shoulders to pull upward in nervousness.

"Why would you want to do _that_?" Regina inquired. There was an edge to her voice that gave away her own nerves, and Emma felt almost relieved to know she was not the only anxious one in the room.

When she answered, she shrugged.

"Something about being in the same house with your parents for too long after a near-death-experience is kind of...awkward and uncomfortable. I need to be around someone who won't smother me like they do."

The sound of the front door opening and closing made Regina startle and flinch, and she looked back at Emma with wide eyes that seemed almost frightened by the implications of her words. But, when she spoke, her voice was low and stern and left no room for argument.

"You can stay, Miss Swan, on the condition that you will remain far enough away from me that I can't accidentally touch you while in an only partially conscious state of mind. Is that clear? I don't want...we don't need you developing any more _random_ lesions."

As if a weight had been lifted off her chest, Emma exhaled a breath she hadn't known she'd held and nodded.

"You won't even know I'm here."

Here, Regina released a rather stiff chuckle.

"Oh, Swan," she said darkly, locking their eyes, "I'll _always_ know when you're here."

* * *

Rumplestiltskin stood in front of the large mahogany cabinet, leaning heavily on his cane while he pondered the events that had transpired in the depths of Regina's vault. Cora was dead by, of all people, Henry's doing, and her death had been remarkably easy for the boy based on the story Regina had—and rather stupidly, at that—entrusted to him not long after the events transpired. The imp rubbed his chin with his free hand and wondered what he could have done differently. The poison had worked as intended upon Emma, but somehow Regina had come out of the situation relatively unscathed. The Dark One silently cursed his unceasingly curious grandson for getting caught in the middle of the fray, and he cursed Cora for being stupid enough to try to kill the boy's mothers in front of him. Rumple had always suspected Henry might, at one point or another, reflect the same magic his mother possessed, but he had never assumed the boy would use it to kill—even if out of self defense.

In fact, the boy's powers and his rather simplistic destruction of the sorceress had thrown a wrench in Rumple's otherwise flawless plan. Rumple had made an unfortunately out-of-character assumption that the sleeping curse, when mixed with the poison and the light magic of the Savior, would have been enough to rebound onto Regina and take out not only one, but _both_ of his most prominent headaches. Now, it seemed, Henry's discovery of his own magic meant there was a third party to contend with. Emma's light magic had always been a concern, but as she hadn't yet learned how to control it, the Dark One's magic had always overshadowed hers. He had intended Cora's darkness to link with his, to create a more powerful force to reckon with. Regina had always been a threat, for her volatile tendency to swap personas meant her magic could switch from dark to light whenever she so pleased, and he'd not been willing to risk her sticking around. But now, with Cora out of the picture, Henry exemplifying an inherited flair for light magic, and Regina's uncharacteristically heroic actions of severing her heart in two to save Emma—and the fact that all three of them were still alive—it left Rumplestiltskin outnumbered.

Still, Rumplestiltskin was a resourceful man, and this could be used to his advantage.

Righting himself and setting his cane aside, the imp drew open the cabinet without touching it. He spent a moment scanning the vials until he came across the one he sought. His long fingers pulled it from the shelf, turning it over in front of his eyes as a smile split his features.

His curse may not have worked to kill the Savior and the evil queen, but it _had_ succeeded in equally important task: It had destroyed the last remnants of the stable boy, Daniel Colter, and with it, the last bit of ancient magic which had protected Emma Swan. He swirled the clear cylindrical vial with his hand.

Within it, the pearlescent dust of the heart of the Savior sparkled back at him.

Yes, Rumplestiltskin was a very resourceful man, indeed.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Okay, so there's one inconsistency I am noting here-This story is taking place in Season 2, but for all intents and purposes, Snow and Charming split their heart prior to this fiction's beginning, instead of in Season 3 like on the show. Henry is assumed to be 11, since he was 10 in Season 1, and Emma is assumed to be 29. That being said...I know you guys will like this chapter ;) Thanks again to everyone who has supported this story along the way!**

* * *

Henry Mills sat on the end of his bed the following morning, absently bouncing a miniature basketball off the wall in front of him and repeating. His mind was awash with different emotions and had been since discovering he had magic. Once or twice he had even tried to summon it again, but thus far he'd had no luck. It was frustrating, to say the least, as he couldn't even distract himself from thoughts of what he'd done with the very magic he'd used to do it. Shouting in anger, he launched the ball a bit too hard against the wall and it promptly bounced into the nearby lamp.

In an instant his door had flown open and both of his mothers stood in his room, Regina fussing and Emma taking note of the lamp. Henry stood at the foot of his bed while Regina brushed imaginary dirt from his shoulders. He watched as his birthmother picked up the lamp, put the shade back on and then turned to him.

"You okay in here kid?" she asked, and Henry gave a stiff nod. Regina's hands fell off his shoulders and she moved to stand beside Emma, her arms crossed over her chest while Emma's hands found home in the back pockets of her faded blue jeans. He sighed and sat back down.

"Henry..." Regina's voice, much lower and decidedly more...mom-esque...than Emma's, pervaded the room next. "You can talk to us, you know. We're your mothers."

Henry rolled his eyes dramatically.

"Yes, I _know_ ," he answered with another sigh, and this time he let a smile slip onto his features. "It's just...why can't I make my magic come back?"

Regina, now offering a sad smile of her own, took up residence beside him at the end of the bed while Emma hovered a few feet away, attentive but not comfortable enough yet to join them.

"Honey..." the dark haired woman began, rubbing her adoptive son's shoulders, "Most of the time, magic doesn't even begin to reveal itself in a person until they are much older...16 or 17, usually. You're only 11, dear. You really can't expect it to just come when it's called—not at this point."

Here, Emma stepped in.

"Look at me, Henry," she said with that lopsided grin the boy knew all too well, "I only recently found out that _I_ have magic...I'm 29 and even I can't control it yet!"

"Then why did it show itself when we were all in the vault?" he asked, seeming confused. He felt Regina squeeze his shoulder affectionately.

"There's no way to really know for sure, Henry, but my best guess is that it had to do with a heightened state of emotion, and possibly the fact that it wasn't the only magic in the vicinity. In rare cases, the presence of one type of magic—dark magic, like Cora's—can draw light magic into the forefront."

"So why wouldn't it have drawn Emma's light magic out?"

At last, Emma moved to sit on the opposite side of him, her hand mirroring Regina's on his other shoulder.

"I was all sorts of messed up kid," he heard her say as he looked at her. "But I can say that I _could_ feel it trying. But I stopped it, because I knew I wasn't ready to take on Cora alone. Without my heart...my magic wasn't going to be strong enough. I'm not sure how I knew that, but I did."

"It's something you pick up on as your system becomes more accustomed to magic," Regina replied, more to Emma than to their son. "If you'd have tried to use magic on her before I got there, Emma...in all likelihood you would have died trying."

A stiff silence fell over the room, Henry feeling quite awkward about it, and so he sought to break it.

"I'm glad you saved her Mom," he issued, leaning into his adoptive mother's side and hugging her. He felt her lean her cheek against the top of his head and felt them lift in a smile he could't see. "You saved all of us. And even though you _promised_ you wouldn't use magic...I forgive you."

* * *

Snow White sat at the table of the loft, absently sipping at a late-night cup of tea. David was leaning against the island bar flipping through the pages of a magazine called _National Geographic_. This return to normalcy was a welcome reprieve from the stress of weeks past, and the pixie-haired woman would always be grateful for moments like these. Still, her mind had been wandering as of late, and in spite of her daughter's apparent well-being at the hands of Regina's sacrifice, Snow White was worried.

"Hey David?" she called across the room, and her husband turned immediately and came to sit across from her. She smiled, for he always seemed to have an innate knowledge of when a serious discussion was about to occur. It was something that had come about following the splitting of her own heart. She and David had always been on very similar wavelengths before, but sharing a heart had improved upon that immensely.

"What is it?" the man asked his wife, his blue eyes both curious and concerned at the same time. Snow sighed, taking a moment to compose her thoughts and think about how to articulate her fears in a way that wouldn't border on seeming paranoid.

"Do you think...that Emma having half of Regina's heart...do you think it will change her?"

Her husband's close-set eyes narrowed and he tilted his head, but he didn't need to speak to prompt further explanation from Snow. She understood she hadn't given enough context, and so she continued.

"After you and I began sharing a heart...we noticed changes, didn't we?"

"Of course we did. But they were for the best." He reached across the table and squeezed her hand in his.

"But we loved each other."

"You don't think that Regina and Emma care about each other?"

"I do—I _know_ they do—but what they share is different than what we had. Have. Regina split her heart out of propriety, I think. Love for Henry—not for Emma. Sure, Regina _cares_ about Emma..but is that really enough?"

David smiled reassuringly at her.

"Well, I think that if it _wasn't_ enough, the magic wouldn't have worked. I think we would have seen evidence that it wasn't working, by now. Emma's seemed perfectly normal and healthy, so far."

"So far," Snow repeated, her voice sounding far away. "But what if...Regina's dark magic...what if the darkness in Regina affects our daughter? What if it hurts her? What if..."

David tilted his head again, squeezing her hand harder.

"Yes?" he prodded gently, his brows lifting. Snow White sighed

"What if having half of Regina's heart means Emma doesn't get a happy ending?"

* * *

Regina Mills lay supine on top of the blankets on her bed, clothed in a blue silk full-length night gown, rubbing at the burning sensation emanating from her chest. It hadn't happened since before she'd freed Emma and, although the discomfort was not to the magnitude it had been before, its sudden return was disquieting. She'd known there could be side effects following the splitting of a heart, and she would deem herself a fool to believe that pain wouldn't be among them. After all, she'd only recently ripped a very important organ in two. It was bound to be sore, right?

Rolling her head to the side, she saw that the numbers on the clock read 3:31 A.M. A deep sigh sounded, and then she sat up, deciding to partake in one of the wonders of the world without magic—Aspirin.

Finding her slippers and then padding her way to the bathroom, Regina tugged open the medicine cabinet only to find her desired medication missing. Confused, she checked the other two cabinets in case it had been misplaced, but she found nothing. Could Henry have taken it? Only when she remembered that a certain blonde sheriff had managed to stay a second night in the Mills mansion did she finally shake her head.

Switching off the light, Regina made her way down the stairs, taking note of the faint ambient light which emanated from the direction of the study. Regina narrowed her eyes—Emma had been sleeping in the living room, not the study. Or had one of them merely forgotten to turn the light off?

The door was cracked just wide enough for the brunette to silently peer through it before she made her presence known. She could see Emma with her feet pulled up onto one of the armchairs, a thick and rather worn-looking book held open between her hands. And there, on the coffee table in front of the chair, was a bottle of aspirin.

When Regina pushed the door open it creaked, eliciting a jump from the blonde and a hastening to close the book. The former queen's motion into the room hitched somewhat at Emma's bizarre reaction to her presence—it was as though she wanted to hide whatever it was she was reading from the once-mayor's curious eyes.

"I see your claim to having trouble sleeping is true enough," Regina commented as she stepped toward her and snatched at the bottle of aspirin. Without even bothering to find a drink, the woman popped two pills into her mouth and swallowed them down without a hitch. She clunked the bottle back onto the table and then gracefully sat down on the loveseat across from Emma's place, neatly folding her legs onto the cushion and beneath the fabric of the gown. Her eyes fell to the book in Emma's hands, and she absently wondered if the woman really thought she was stupid enough not to know what she was reading just because the spine was turned away from her. It _was_ Regina's book, after all. She crooked an eyebrow and met the wide blue eyes. "Why are you reading that?"

Looking embarrassed, Emma relented and tossed the heavy book onto the coffee table. Her normally pale face was ripe with a blush, and Regina thought the sight almost endearing against the platinum blonde frame of her hair.

"I want to understand how magic works."

A deep chuckle came from the loveseat and Regina's perfect teeth shown between her lips as she smiled.

"You and every other magical being in the Enchanted Forest."

"I was reading the section about hearts...and what happens when someone's is taken out."

Here Regina's stomach knotted. How much had she read? Emma Swan might be the daughter of the Enchanted Forest's two biggest idiots, but that gene had miraculously, for the most part, skipped a generation. Emma was an intelligent woman, and it wouldn't take long for her to connect the dots if given the right level of suspicion. It's why Regina had allowed her to become Sheriff in the first place. But for now, she would have to feign only vague interest in what her counterpart had discovered.

"And what did you learn dear?" she asked nonchalantly, fussing with her manicured nails.

Emma leaned back against the chair and stared up at the ceiling.

"Nothing of consequence. Just that it hurts, a lot, which I already knew."

"Oh? So that's why you helped yourself to my aspirin." It was not a question, but a declaration, and Emma seemed suddenly quite alarmed as though she'd been caught stealing something of immeasurable value.

"I just thought—I figured it was worth— _Christ_ , Regina, how do you always manage to _do_ that?!"

Regina grinned faintly and gave a light, barely audible chuckle as Emma realized she had been only teasing.

"I suppose it's one part of the evil queen that I will never truly be rid of," Regina responded, still smiling. "I've never grown tired of the ability to frighten people. It's a gift."

But the lightness of the conversation took a nosedive when Regina winced and flattened her palm over her heart as it throbbed again. Emma's eyes were perceptive enough to detect the motion and the brunette found their roles reversed when Emma's next words came.

"Is it your heart?" she asked, and Regina's nervous eyes met hers. "It's your heart, isn't it? You're awake for the same reason I am. Not dreams this time."

Relenting, Regina shook her head in acknowledgement.

"What are the chances that we both experience the same pain at the same time, Regina?"

Gritting her teeth and mentally cursing herself for the knowledge that she was about to outright lie to Emma instead of just omitting the truth, Regina answered.

"Minute."

"The book said that just having your heart removed doesn't necessarily mean it will cause pain after it's been returned, but it did say that nearly having it crushed could. Like a bruise, almost, but it doesn't heal."

"And I presume my mother took such actions on your own before I was able to retrieve it?"

"Yes. Several times," Emma responded.

"That would be the likely explanation, then, Miss Swan."

"But why is your heart hurting you?"

Regina cringed and found that the blonde's nature to incessantly question was finally getting to her.

"Why is this of such interest to you Miss Swan?" she bit out, swinging her legs over the front of the loveseat now and threatening to stand and leave. "It's an impossible hour of the morning, and you're questioning me about things that don't and shouldn't matter to you. My pain is my own. I thought you would understand that by now."

"I understand that you've been through a lot, Regina—I mean, what your mother did to Daniel...right in front of you...that was just _awful_...but I don't think she ever took your—"

In a flash Regina was on her feet and Emma found herself pinned against the wall on the opposite side of the study. The fallen queen's hand was against her throat and threatening to squeeze but it didn't, as the dark eyes bore into Emma's with a ferocity she reasoned Emma had not yet experienced from her. She watched as the emotions flickered behind the blue—surprise, confusion, fright...and something else Regina found herself not totally unwilling to contemplate. She moved her face close to Emma's and hissed, with venom in her voice, "How the _hell_ do you know what my mother did to Daniel?"

Emma opened her mouth to speak, but Regina tightened her hold on her throat in the same instant. Somewhere, deep inside, the evil queen had roared back to life, and she found she wanted nothing more than to choke the woman who dared threaten her with knowledge of a past not willingly given. But she fought it down, breathing heavily and forcing herself to calm—in the same instant that Emma swiftly moved her elbow over her head and brought it down on Regina's arm, forcing it away from her neck and freeing herself. Suddenly, Regina found it was she herself who was pinned against the wall of the study, held there by an arm across her collar and another at her hip, while a foreign emotion inexplicably bubbled to the surface and popped.

Thrusting her head forward as far as it could go, it happened to be just far enough that she could close her mouth over the Savior's and kiss her.

But the gesture was short lived. Just as Regina was certain she felt the blonde cave and start to return suit, a _CRACK_ sounded in the room and they both collapsed to the floor, gasping and clutching at their chests in unison. As they came back to their senses and the burning sensations waned, Regina found she was abruptly terrified to even _look_ at the Savior.

As it were, she didn't have to, because the moment she chanced doing so, she saw nothing but an empty space where Emma's form had once been. She heard the front door slam. Her eyes glanced over to the book, still sitting on the coffee table as it had been all along.

 _What_ had she just done?


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Wow, this is a monster of a chapter! Be prepared! You guys ought to like this one =] As always, reviews are GREATLY appreciated! Enjoy!**

* * *

Emma leaned her head against the steering wheel of the Bug, her mind swirling with thoughts of what had just occurred. One moment she had been certain Regina was reverting and wanted to kill her, and the next she had _kissed_ her! Which extreme was it? The blonde lifted her head and groaned.

And _why_ had she been so stupid as to almost... _almost_...give in and _enjoy_ it?

 _This is a new low, even for you, Swan,_ Emma thought to herself as she exited the Bug and made her way into her parents' loft. _And you thought_ Neal _was a bad idea..._

Still, as she slipped silently up the stairs and into her bedroom, Emma couldn't help but wonder at the reaction they'd both had to the gesture. _If_ that was what it had been in reaction to, of course. Something told her it had been, and Emma felt herself shiver involuntarily.

She'd be a liar if she claimed to have never considered the possibility that she and Regina were connected by more than just their son and a troubled family history. From the moment she'd met her, the woman had intimidated the hell out of her, and even now, more than a year later, that hadn't changed much. The difference now was that the woman confused Emma a lot more than she ever had when she was only out to kill her. Still, there had been a certain level of attractiveness that came with the passion Regina always held for her many goals. Emma had seen it the day she'd cut down the woman's precious apple tree, when Regina had only lifted her lips into a challenged, excited sort of smile instead of murdering her on the spot. She'd seen it the day in the hospital when she'd slammed her up against the lockers and demanded to know the truth about the curse, when Regina's head had fallen back against the metal and her eyes had looked into Emma's and really _seen_ her for the very first time. And, as long as she was being honest with herself, she'd even seen it that day at the well, when Regina had gathered her feet beneath her and issued her a remarkably genuine _"Welcome back."_ As Emma planted herself face down in her pillow and half-heartedly smothered herself, she let another groan pass through her lips.

There had been no _almost_ about enjoying that kiss. No _almost_ at all.

Once again, Regina Mills had worked her magic, and Emma was loathe to turn her away.

But what would Henry think?

* * *

"Are you okay Mom?" Henry asked later that morning as he saw his adoptive mother attempting to pour herself a cup of coffee, but her hands shook too much to do so without spilling any. He watched as Regina, flustered, scoffed in offense and, in a very non-graceful way, chucked the entire mug into the sink from three feet away. She replaced the carafe and then turned to face her son with the heels of her palms leaning on the counter behind her. Henry only raised his eyebrows at her, taking notice of how tired she looked. "Have you been having nightmares again? I thought they'd stopped since you got Emma out of there."

"No nightmares this time," his mother issued, and he waited expectantly for her to continue. "I'm afraid this might be a bit more serious."

"More serious than your magic lashing out at Emma because of your nightmares?"

Regina sighed, and the boy surmised she was deliberating with herself on how much she should tell him.

"It's my heart, Henry. It is...hurting. Like it was before we rescued Miss Swan...but this time, somehow, its different, and I'm not sure how or why."

Henry took a couple swallows of his orange juice and then set it back on the table. He studied it for a moment, watching bits of pulp slide down the inside and back into the liquid below them. Then he stood up, retrieved a mug, and he himself poured his mother her cup of coffee. She took it from him gratefully, tugging him close and kissing the top of his head for good measure. Offended only because his age demanded he be so, he wriggled away and mirrored her stance by leaning against the island behind him.

"Maybe you should tell her what you did," he suggested, knowing full well that his suggestion would be quickly dismissed. As expected, Regina insistently shook her head.

"Oh, Henry," she sighed, and Henry thought she looked genuinely sad. "I just can't do that. How well do you think she would take to the knowledge that in her chest beats half the heart of an evil queen? Do you think she would take kindly to such an admission? I don't think she's ready to hear that."

"But you're not the evil queen anymore!" Henry insisted, wishing more than anything that his mom would forgive herself, as others in the town were finally beginning to do. "You're _not_ the evil queen, and Emma knows that. And if you tell her, it would only prove your case even more! What evil queen would give half her heart to save someone whose original job was to destroy them?! You always want to assume the worst of everyone, but Emma's not _like_ that, Mom. _Especially_ not with _you_!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Regina demanded suddenly, setting the mug on the counter and crossing her arms over her chest as she looked at her son. "Did she say something to you? Did you _tell_ her something?"

Henry rolled his eyes and crossed his own arms.

" _No_ , Mom, I didn't tell her anything. I just mean that Emma...well, she _likes_ you, and I don't think you're giving her enough credit. She helped you with your nightmares...because she _wanted_ to, not because she _had_ to."

"And what makes you think that?" Regina asked her son now with a cocked eyebrow, resisting the urge to roll her eyes as he so often did to her.

Now it was Henry's turn to scoff.

"Because she's...just... _because_ , Mom! Ugh!"

He saw his mother smirk, and it infuriated him.

" _Graham_ never stayed the night unless you _asked_ him to..." he muttered, downing the rest of his orange juice, pushing off the island and then dropping his own glass in the sink. "Emma _offered_."

The pre-teen ignored his mother's gasp of incredulity at his gall, snatching his backpack off the hook and _Once Upon a Time_ off the counter. Shortly thereafter he found himself slamming the front door and striding down Mifflin Street and away from house number 108.

* * *

Regina settled herself onto her bed later that evening, having downed two sleeping pills and a warm glass of tea in the hopes of getting a full night's sleep. The problem was, her mind was still in overdrive, and her stomach was still doing flip-flips following her... _incident_...with Emma. And her heart...it still ached and throbbed with every beat, and hadn't stopped since that moment in the study.

She wondered if Emma was feeling the same thing. She did have half of Regina's heart, after all.

Pinching the bridge of her nose at the stress of the day, Regina contemplated the words of her son and the possibility that he was right. Maybe she _should_ tell Emma. At least then they could figure out what was causing this problem for real, instead of from an old, inaccurate book with one of the pair knowing only half the story. But, though she hated to admit it, Regina couldn't completely explain what had happened in the study. Daniel's soul was gone from Emma, as it had taken up residence in her heart. Regina had seen it herself. But Emma's heart was gone now, naught but dust and memory, and so was Daniel. There was no reason they should be sharing any further connections.

So why, then, such a reaction in the study?

Regina had kissed people before, and nothing of the sort had ever ocurred. True, she'd never kissed a _woman_ before, but she hardly thought gender had anything to do with such a grand burst of energy. More true was the fact that she wasn't even certain how such an indicent had come about, or why she had felt so compelled to kiss her son's other mother in the first place. The timing had been far less than optimal, and their actions leading up to the moment could hardly have been considered romanic, after all. Perhaps it was Emma's light magic fighting to protect its weaver from the dark magic within Regina. Perhaps it had been a defense mechanism.

As much as the brunette tried to continue ruminating on the specifics of the end-result of their kiss, she was finding it increasingly difficult to concentrate on that aspect alone. Her mind kept straying instead to its dynamics, and the way it had happened...the way she had felt when it did...and the way she had just _known_ Emma had been about to give in and allow them that moment without a fight.

Her heart wrenched in her chest and she grunted at the sharp pain, wincing and rubbing at her breast bone as though it would make the pain stop. Not surprisingly, her self-massage made no difference.

Thinking back to the reaction to the kiss, and more specifically, the book Emma had been reading, Regina suddenly sat bolt upright in the bed. Something had occurred to her...and it was anything but uplifting.

"No..." she whispered. "No...please...that _can't_ be it."

* * *

Emma's head turned on her pillow when a small light blinked into existence on the nightstand next to her bed. It wasn't particularly late, but later than anyone would ordinarily be calling or text-messaging her. She flung an arm out and retrieved the generic flip phone and brought it close to her face so she could read it. When she saw Regina's name at the top, she felt her stomach flip-flop.

" _Are you awake?"_

Emma sat up and quickly typed out a response and sent it.

" _Yes."_

" _Meet me on the pier at first light. It's very important."_

Emma's stomach went from a slightly excited clench to a suddenly aggravated churning. Her heart began to pound. What could Regina possibly want with her at the pier? And why couldn't her text have waited until morning?

But, she knew better than to question the once-evil queen.

And so, instead, she typed back, _"I'll be there."_

* * *

Regina pulled her long trenchcoat tighter around her body as she stood at the end of the pier. It was a blustery morning, the sun just barely threatening to peek over the white caps protruding from the ocean, and she was cold. In hindsight, she really should have thought to throw on another layer of clothing, but her mind had been too unsettled and frazzled for that. All she could think about now was Emma, and the conversation they would be having when she got there. _If_ she actually showed up and, to be honest, Regina wouldnt have blamed her if she didn't.

As it were, there was no need for her to blame anyone, because Emma Swan appeared next to her so silently that when Regina finally noticed her, the woman nearly fell over the railing.

"Miss Swan," Regina breathed, throwing a hand over her racing heart and willing it to calm itself. Then she glanced at her watch and back to Emma. "You're...on time."

"I didn't mean to frighten you," Emma responded gently, leaning forward and gripping the hand rail tightly as she looked east into the sunrise. "But you said it was important, so here I am."

Still having not fully recovered, Regina fumbled for a moment before recomposing herself somewhat.

"Yes, well...I'm not really sure I know where to begin."

She felt Emma's gaze on her now as she herself looked away into the ocean.

"You're still in pain, aren't you?" Emma asked her with a frown. Then, she added, "Me too."

"Miss Swan..." Regina started, but suddenly the Sheriff rounded on her.

"Oh, come _on_ Regina," she spat, scowling at the brunette with what was evidently frustration in her eyes. "I think you can at _least_ call me by my first name by this point in time. What, with everything that's... _happened_." By the end of the sentence, her voice had lost the note of confidence it had borne at the beginning.

Regina stepped back from the rail and crossed her arms tightly against her, seeming to hug herself in uncertainty. She could feel how tense her features were, and knew she must have looked at least ten times worse.

"I'm sorry about the other night, Emma," she admitted finally, her body language still exposing her discomfort with the situation. "I shouldn't have threatened you, and I certainly should have...well..." Subconsciously, she hugged herself more tightly. "I never intended to make things so uncomfortable between us."

Much to the older woman's surprise, she saw Emma's smile in the dim light of dawn.

"Somehow I think you're more uncomfortable with it than I am," she said in a soft voice. "You don't have to apologize. I know it was an accident. I'm less comfortable with the fact that you had me get up at the crack of dawn to discuss this with me." She grinned and elbowed Regina for good measure, and the brunette felt herself relax just a smidgen. It didn't take long for her face to grow serious again though. "That _is_ what you wanted to discuss, right?"

Sighing and tensing again, Regina released her hold on herself and gripped the railing as she shook her head.

"No, Emma, I'm afraid that's not what I came here to discuss with you."

"You're going to tell me what happened when you rescued me, now, aren't you?"

In the strange colors of the morning, Regina's eyes found Emma's, and she felt her half-heart skip a beat. The woman was _so_ beautiful. How could she never have noticed it before?

"Things...didn't work out quite like I'd planned," Regina began, tearing her eyes away and sighing deeply once more. "There were so many mistakes I made along the way that could have been avoided."

She startled at the sensation of a hand falling briefly upon her shoulder. It didn't stay long, though, but it was long enough to reassure her and urge her to continue.

"Tell me, Regina," Emma encouraged. "I need to know what happened."

"I never meant for anything to happen to you Emma," Regina pleaded now, turning to face Emma and cautiously taking her wrists in her palms. "You have to understand that, and you have to believe me. I didn't want to hurt you. I was trying to save you."

Emma nodded, and Regina dropped her hands as she continued.

"You see, I knew Cora had your heart the moment she took it. I can't really explain how I knew, but I attribute it to the fact that, as I'm sure you know thanks to my mother, my beloved Daniel's soul had found its way into your heart. I knew that the only way I would be able to get your heart back would be if I were to trick my mother into thinking it was useless to her, and the only way to do _that_ was to trick her into thinking you were dead. But, an ordinary sleeping curse doesn't stop a person's heart, so I needed Gold's help and I, foolishly, took his advice and mixed it with a poison from this world." Regina gestured to the air around them and then continued.

"In the cavern, I convinced Cora that the only way my plan would work was if the poisoned apple touched your heart. She believed me, and gave me your heart. Except, when I enacted the curse, and touched the apple to your heart...instead of just stopping it and putting you to sleep, it rebounded on me and...your heart...Emma, your heart turned to dust in my hand. I watched the very life leave your eyes, just as I've seen so many times in my dreams. Then I, too, collapsed. The curse hit me too."

The brunette felt a void in her gut when she heard Emma gasp softly, open her mouth briefly, and take a step back from her. She saw the blonde throw a hand to her chest and watched as her expression betrayed her confusion.

"But...I can feel...I can feel it beating, Regina. How do I have no heart if I can feel it beating?!" Emma cried.

"You _do_ have a heart, Miss Swan," Regina countered, reverting back to her formal designation for the Sheriff. "It's just that...it's not yours."

Emma froze, the blue eyes connecting with the brown.

"It's yours, isn't it Regina?"

The older woman nodded shakily, looking down at the planks of the pier.

"I'm sorry, Swan. I had no choice. I couldn't let you die. I couldn't let Henry lose his other mother." A stray tear had escaped her left eye, trailing down her face. To her shock, Emma was quick to reach up and wipe it away with her thumb. The blonde's soft hands held steady for the briefest of moments against Regina's cheek, and she smiled sadly.

"So...you split your heart for me. And I'm alive. That means it worked, I assume. But how did you split your heart if you were under the sleeping curse as well?" Emma's voice shook slightly as her hand fell away from Regina's face and back to her side. She shoved both her hands into her jacket pockets now.

"Henry...he fought Cora with his magic...he won...and then he kissed me. Once I was awake, I split my heart, and he kissed you to wake you up from the curse."

Emma shifted in discomfort, and Regina could sense there was something important she was holding back. Finally, after a beat or two of silence, the blonde spoke again.

"But I thought that only true loves could share a heart?"

Regina's breath hitched in her throat as she looked up into Emma's eyes again.

"This is why I said it was so important to talk to you, Emma," she began, the muscles in her body tense and anxious as she prepared to explain her suspicions to the Sheriff. "I'm afraid my previous thought that familial love would be enough for the hearts was ill-considered. I...I believe your body is rejecting my contribution. I believe that is why we have both been experiencing such pain."

"Do you think it is a conflict between our magic?" the blonde asked.

"I don't know for certain, Miss Swan. All I know is that...once a heart is split...the action cannot be undone...and a body cannot take in another's heart thereafter. Emma...because of what I have done, I fear we may both be living on borrowed time."

Emma stared at her, seeming incredulous.

"You mean we're _dying_?" she exhaled, her heart— _Regina's_ heart—beginning to pound mercilessly in her chest. "Regina...what are we going to _do?_ We can't... _Henry_!"

Stepping forward, Regina set her palms on Emma's shoulders and slip them down to grip her upper arms in the hopes of returning her to some semblence of rationality. She had never seen the woman so worked up before, and she felt a disheartening pang in her chest to know that she was the cause of her stress. But there was a way out of this...if her calculations were correct.

"Miss Swan," she began gently, the tears flowing more freely now, "Please understand that I didn't mean for any of this to happen. Henry's heart is too young and would not have been strong enough to replace yours...and your parents already share a heart...there was no one else in Storybrooke whose heart would have been able to replace yours besides mine. It was the only option. I'm sorry. But...I believe the events of the other night in the study may be an indication that all is not lost just yet."

Emma stepped back from Regina again, wiping at a few tears of her own and focusing back on the woman before her. She appeared to be clinging to the suspense of Regina's words.

"I don't know what compelled me to kiss you, Miss Swan, and as sorry as I am to have done that and made you so uncomfortable, the resulting burst of energy made me realize something else."

It appeared Emma didn't need Regina to finish explaining.

"We need to strengthen the bond, don't we?"

With a sigh, Regina had never been so grateful that Emma's parents' idiocy had not been passed down to her.

"Yes, Emma. There is something there. Fate declares it. We just need to find it."

The blonde nodded.

"For Henry."


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Quickie update for you guys here, and finally, some semi-fluff (actually probably more angsty) that you guys should like. Thanks again to all the support for this story! I'm so happy you are all enjoying this story =]**

* * *

Rumplestiltskin studied the two clear glass bottles on his work table. Each one bore a small amount of water, and as he expertly placed two drops of a different blue liquid into them both, a smile split across his features. Next, he reached to the side and retrieved the vial containing the dust of Emma Swan's heart, and poured it into the first bottle. He reached back and retrieved a second vial then, this one containing dust that was only a faint shade lighter than Emma's. He poured it into the second bottle, and then waved his hand lazily over them both. His smile grew larger as a puff of smoke emerged from each of the glasses.

Behind him, a deep, rattling gasp broke through the otherwise silent air of the room. Rumple turned around, holding two hearts, one in each of his hands. His eyes fell to the man who sat upright on another table with his own hand pressed against the place where his heart would have been. Rumple grinned yet again.

"Welcome back, Mister Colter. It's been a _very_ long time."

* * *

Emma Swan had never been one for long walks, but her meeting with Regina that morning had not been something she'd wanted her parents privy to, and so, she had left the Bug back at the loft. Regina too, it seemed, had walked to the pier that morning, even in her impossible black stilettos. They were nearly a mile from the shoreline now, and the walk had been remarkably silent. Truth be told, Emma was rather surprised to find that Regina had kept pace with her—she'd half expected the woman to flee following her admission about their hearts. But she hadn't, and Emma found she was oddly comfortable with the woman's quiet presence there beside her.

Subconsciously, the blonde moved her hand to her chest and concentrated on feeling the steady, if slightly painful, beat of her heart—Regina's heart—and in her concentration she felt the faintest of smiles slip onto her lips. If there had once been any doubt of the fallen queen's intentions for her when she'd saved her and Snow at the well, it was gone now. Regina had proven herself this time, and in a way that would tie Emma to her indefinitely. In a manner of speaking that prospect was almost frightening. Did she _really_ want to be tethered to a woman who had done so much evil as Regina Mills? Could she actually handle that?

"Emma?"

Startled, Emma looked up to see Regina standing a few strides ahead of her. She had been so caught up in her thoughts that she had failed to notice she'd stopped moving. Quickly, she dropped her hand from her chest and jogged a few steps to catch up. When she was beside the brunette once more, the woman's baritone voice broke the silence for the second time.

"What were you thinking about?" Regina asked, her voice quieter than it usually was, and though Emma's past history with the woman tried to convince her Regina was just making small talk, her instincts told her otherwise. She glanced at her out of the corner of her eye, noticing how nervous she appeared, how tense, and she knew then that the woman actually _did_ give a damn.

"Just processing stuff," she muttered in response, and in her peripheral vision she saw one of the dark eyebrows lift in suspicion. Regina might not have Emma's superpower for lie detection on everyone, but she definitely had it for Emma herself. The blonde sighed and stopped as they reached the walkway that lead to the Mills Manion's front door.

"Nothing you say will bother me right now, Miss Swan," Regina pushed gently, turning to face her. "Not any more so than how what I've shared is obviously bothering you." There was another pause, and then Regina added one more sentence, still appearing quite nervous and by this point, borderline shy. "It's okay if you don't want to do this."

Emma's gaze snapped upward and her lips parted in surprise.

"No, Regina!" she insisted, shaking her head for effect. "Please don't think that's what this is about!"

She watched as the older woman's lips thinned and her arms crossed over her chest.

"Then what _is_ it about? I wouldn't blame you for having reservations."

Emma sighed for what seemed the millionth time and her eyes fluttered shut for a brief moment.

"It's just...what if...this doesn't work? What if we're misreading this whole thing, if we're wrong?"

She heard Regina sigh and then felt the lightness of the woman's fingertips against her forearm, but their time there was far too brief.

"I am not wrong, Miss Swan. Not this time."

"Then we have to do this, no matter what."

Emma realized the severity of her words milliseconds after they had been spoken, and she instantly wanted to kick herself. Those words...they told Regina that she was against this, that she was unhappy with Regina's sacrifice...that she was _sorry_ for what fate had laid out for them. In that one little moment, Emma Swan realized she had just told Regina Mills the very opposite of what she had intended. She knew it was so by the flickering of her perfect brows and the immediate glistening of her eyes and the way she sucked in a breath and sharply rotated away from her. As the impractical heels began to clack swiftly up the sidewalk, Emma Swan ran after her until she could wrap her fingers tightly around Regina's arm and spin her around on the porch. The woman's lower lip trembled and tears were flowing freely now as Emma came close to her.

"Let go of me, Miss Swan."

"No," Emma retorted, reaching her hand up to remove the tears but finding herself swatted away and Regina backed herself against the door.

"You've made your position quite clear to me."

" _No_ , Regina, I have not. I didn't mean that at _all_ the way it came out."

"You don't have to explain, Miss Swan. I understand your feelings on the matter and believe me when I say I'm not unaccustomed to this sort of reaction."

Emma was growing increasingly frustrated and so she took another step forward and placed one palm against the door to one side of Regina's shoulder. It was the second time in a very short span of time that she'd had the woman in a position like this, and Emma felt her stomach knot. What was she _doing_?

"I didn't know it would turn out like this," Regina rambled on, refusing to look her counterpart in the eye. "I never asked for any of this...I never wanted those dreams, I never wanted my mother to come back...to take you hostage...nor our son, or your parents...but by some awful twist of fate, the love of my life found his way into your heart and reached out to me, Emma. I never imagined I would have to be the one to make this kind of choice for you. I stole your life from you, Emma, for the second time, and I can't ask nor expect you to go along with it for my sake. Even for our son's sake. There are a thousand better options in the world for you than me. I'm a woman...not a man...I've done things that make you and everyone else hate me...things that can't be forgiven...I'm anything but what you envisioned for yourself, I'm sure. It's not fair, and I'm _sorry_ it had to be me. If I could have given you someone else... _anyone_ else but the revolting, undesirable disgrace that is _me_ , I would have."

Now it was Emma's turn to tremble. The arm she held against the door threatened to buckle. Regina's words had struck a chord in her, and as she took in the sight of the woman whose downcast eyes dared not to look up at her, Emma Swan wanted to scream at her. _Revolting_? _Undesireable_? A ball of fury began to swell in the blonde woman's chest, when she realized Regina was being completely honest with her. _This_ was what she thought of herself, and Emma thought she felt her very soul trying to break.

After everything Regina had done, everything she had gone through, all that she had tried to change...she still thought herself so lowly as to be undeserving of the affections of another. And, although Emma seemed apparently quite far behind the times in exploring her feelings for the brunette, realization that she possessed them at all was not so surprising as she might have expected. Regina was as much a part of her life as was Henry and her parents, and that alone was enough to convince her that her emotions were within reason.

Steeling her nerves, the blonde slipped the index finger of her unoccupied hand beneath Regina's quivering chin to lift her face and eyes. The gesture was met with resistance at first, but when Emma moved her weight from the door and allowed her other hand to settle against the side of Regina's neck, the woman seemed to go limp beneath the touch. Their eyes met, the brown encircled with a red tinge and the lashes glittering with tiny droplets of tears but Emma still thought they were beautiful, that they couldn't be any _more_ beautiful, and then the hand under her chin moved itself between the back of Regina's head and the door. Emma dropped the hand from the woman's neck to grip her upper arm, realizing without a doubt that the body of the normally strong and stoic Regina Mills was shaking all over and seemed so unimaginably frail that it was all she could do to stop herself from beginning to sob as well. It reminded her of the night she'd first stayed with Regina to help her with the nightmares, of the way she had clung to Emma seeming so utterly desperate for closeness and a sense of safety. In that moment, Emma knew without a doubt that she never wanted to have to experience something like this from the woman ever again. In that moment, Emma Swan knew without a shadow of a doubt that she was not so against the idea of loving the fallen queen as she'd once thought.

And so it was that she placed her forehead against Regina's, their eyes closing in unison, their breaths coming together and the two halves of the heart beating in sync.

"Regina..." Emma whispered sadly, not yet opening her eyes, "The only thing I find revolting and disgraceful is the way you think that what you're saying about yourself is actually _true._ "

She heard a slight gasp and Emma pulled her head back, their eyes meeting once more. She could see the misgivings flickering across Regina's features; she could feel the tensing of her midsection that hinted she was about to speak and probably deny what she had just been told. Emma released her swiftly and took a step backward.

"Don't be so quick to assume you know what I want and don't want, Madame Mayor," the blonde told her, her voice stern, and she watched Regina's mouth close before she could speak. "I need to go to work now, but if you'd permit me to do so...I'd like to stay the night and try this again."

The Sheriff twiddled her thumbs nervously as a rather lengthy silence fell over them.

Then, finally, "Of course, Miss Swan."


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: This was originally supposed to be a longer chapter, but since I've been so delayed with my updates thanks to moving for the last 2 weeks, I decided to upload it in two stages. Please review and let me know how you guys like this one, and as a heads up, the continuation (next chapter) will be deemed NSFW-you've been warned! Enjoy!**

* * *

Henry was awake when his mother walked into the house, and it didn't take him but a moment to discern the state of her features meant she had been crying. She seemed flustered and worried, absently rubbing at her chest, and before she could notice him he snatched a mug and filled it with coffee. By the time she had removed her shoes and looked up to see him, he was already shoving the mug into her hands and offering her a sad sort of smile.

"You told her, didn't you?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

Regina regarded him for a moment, as if trying to decide how to respond. He watched as she took a grateful sip of the coffee before she gave a stern but quiet, "Yes."

Now his smile was less sad, and more excited. He could feel his eyes crinkling and his teeth showing through his lips as he grabbed his cup of chocolate milk. Mirroring his mother, he took a sip and then hurried over to one of the island stools to sit. His mother sat down across from him, scolding him when he threw both his elbows on the surface and rested his chin in his hands like a child preparing for an exceptional story. He ignored her request for better etiquette and only raised an eyebrow in a very Regina-like fashion.

"Well? How'd she take it?"

The coffee mug landed on the island now, but Regina left her fingers wrapped around it for warmth.

"I'm not entirely sure," she started, and Henry could tell that she wasn't by the way she stared into the mug. "But she's going to stay the night, and I expect we will be able to talk in more detail about how we're going to get through this...mess." His mother looked up now, and as she did he reached across the island to pat her on the arm.

"If she's staying the night, I'd say she took it well," the boy offered to his stricken mother. "She's not running away, like she would have done a year ago if something like this had happened."

Now Regina's face grew stern.

"Actually, she very well could be running. She has all day to do so."

But the boy only rolled his eyes.

"Stop being so dramatic Mom," he retorted with a laugh. "She wouldn't do that to us. Not anymore."

Still, as he watched his mother's varying expressions, Henry could tell she didn't quite believe him. He didn't know everything about Regina or her time before she'd come to Storybrooke, but from what he had heard and what Emma had told him, he knew enough to understand why she feared Emma would leave them. No one else had stayed for her. Why would Emma be any different?

* * *

Regina had been tense for most of the day and afternoon, her mind rolling through what had happened at the pier and during the walk home that morning. Her anxiety was worsened by the extra cup of coffee she'd had not long ago—an overload of caffeine, perhaps—but she tried her best to ignore the feeling. She tried to convince herself that Henry was right, that Emma wouldn't run from them...from this...from _her_...but still, the worry was ever-present, gnawing at her being like a persistent rodent.

She couldn't stop thinking of Emma's words, of the way she had spoken them, of the way her hand had fallen against her neck and her fingertips against her skin. Regina shuddered to think she had allowed such a thing to happen. More than once she had suffered as a result of that same sort of touch, a means of trickery and betrayal that usually ended with an attack against her life by way of choking. Somehow she had always managed to get out of it, but between her mother's tendency to place that magical choke-hold upon her as a child, and the men who claimed they were lovers trying to do so with their own hands, Regina had grown fiercely protective of that particular area.

Yet she had, without so much as a hitch, let Emma in. She had let Emma touch her. She had let herself be vulnerable and weak, and for what?

Would Emma return to her, or would she run, just as so many others had?

And then headlights slid across the wall of the living room through the windows, and Regina's half-heart leapt into her throat. She heard footsteps pounding down the stairs and looked around from her place in the arm chair to find Henry rushing to the front door—apparently he, too, had seen the lights—and she smiled in spite of herself as she stood up to join him in the entry.

"Ma!" the boy greeted joyfully as he pulled open the front door to reveal the Sheriff, still in uniform, standing on the porch. He flung himself at her and wrapped his arms around her middle, eliciting a laugh from Emma that made Regina's stomach wrench.

"Jeez, kid, you'd think I hadn't seen you in months!" the blonde chuckled as she not-so-elegantly peeled Henry off of her. "What's with the greeting?"

"Well, Mom told me that she told you about your heart, so seeing you here means you're okay with that!"

" _Henry_!" Regina scolded from behind him, gripping his shoulders tightly, somewhat mortified by her son's spoken assumption. But when her eyes met Emma's, she felt the tension of the day desert her.

"It's okay Regina," the Sheriff continued, still chuckling. "I brought pizza and some movies. They're in the car. What do you say I just get changed out of this ugly uniform and we have a bit of a family night?" She wasn't looking at Regina anymore, but at their son. Henry nodded excitedly and then eagerly darted out to the Bug to retrieve the pizza and DVDs.

Now alone, Regina allowed her eyes to scan up and down the length of Emma's body, and dared to speak in a way she didn't normally speak.

"That uniform is anything but _ugly_ , dear."

Even if nothing else went well for them that evening, the immediate blush that sprang onto Emma's features in response just then would be more than enough for Regina Mills.

* * *

In Emma's peripheral vision, she could see that Regina was uncomfortable. Her fingertips kept rubbing at her chest, and the blonde knew exactly why, because she was having the same problem. The two halves of Regina's heart were pained and, though it was little more than a dull ache now that they were together, its presence was still enough to unnerve them both. The movie had ended several minutes ago and Henry had already made his way up the stairs to bed, leaving the two of them alone with an empty pizza box and several empty glasses.

Emma stood up from the couch, collecting the dishes and the box, her motion seeming to surprise the brunette who sat on the couch a short distance away. Immediately she too stood, clicking off the TV and following Emma into the kitchen. She leaned back against the counter as Emma threw out the box and loaded the glasses into the dishwasher. In another moment, Emma heard a faint _pop_ and turned to see a fading puff of purple smoke moving upwards from a bottle of aspirin now in Regina's hand. The woman swallowed a pill without water, and then wordlessly held it out to Emma. Smiling faintly, Emma mirrored her actions, and then the bottle disappeared in another cloud of smoke.

"It's not as bad when we're together, is it?" the blonde inquired then, her face lowered but her eyes looking upward at Regina as though afraid of repercussions to her words. As it were, Regina only smiled.

"No, it isn't."

"But still enough to bother."

A nod came from the brunette this time.

Emma regarded her once-nemesis, taking note of the fashionable but business-like top she wore and the way it dipped down to reveal the woman's pale-skinned chest, but not quite low enough to reveal anything in the way of cleavage. A hot blush overcame her as she realized what she was doing and she snapped her eyes upward again. With a start, she realized Regina was looking at her with wider-than-normal eyes and one shapely eyebrow cocked.

"Something else bothering you dear?" Regina quipped, and the Sheriff felt her blush intensify. Damn that woman and her skills of observation! Still, Emma never missed a beat with her response.

"Not any more than my ugly uniform was bothering _you._ "

The corner of the brunette's lips lifted just so.

"Touché, Miss Swan."

Emma felt her stomach flutter and twist. It certainly wasn't the first time this had happened in Regina's presence, but given the revelations of that morning, the feeling now had an entirely different meaning to her. She pushed off the counter and approached the fallen queen, her blue eyes shy but interested in watching the russet ones across the way. As she came to stand on the fringe of Regina's personal space, she saw the woman's lips part and her tongue flick out nervously to wet them. Suddenly, all Emma Swan could think about was that moment in the study, and how much she wanted to relive it—minus the explosion, of course. Suddenly, all she wanted was to kiss Regina Mills, to run her hands over her slim form and perhaps even—

The feeling of cool skin against her forearm startled Emma from her musings, and she looked down, astonished to see Regina wrapping her in her lithe fingers and tugging her forward. Wild blue eyes lifted and it was all she could do not to drop her jaw at the sly smirk that had crept onto the brunette's face. Her eyebrow remained lifted as silky words slipped from her lips.

"What's the matter Miss Swan?" she cooed, her voice low, slow and seductive. "Is there something that you'd like from me? Or are you just looking?"

Emma stared at her, incredulous at the woman's strong approach, but something within her snapped.

" _Yes,_ " she breathed, nearly gasped, and then she was against Regina, her lips closing over the older woman's with a fervor she'd not known she could muster. One strong arm wrapped behind the fallen queen's midsection and tugged her forward while her other hand tangled in the dark hair. Emma stumbled backward until she was against the counter again and Regina was the one taking the lead, the pressure of her body as invigorating as the floral scent of her perfume. Her hands were everywhere and anywhere they could be, though Emma noted they still quaked as she had so often lately seen them do. After a moment she allowed her eyes to flutter shut and take in everything that was Regina...the feel of her hands, the taste of her kiss, the force of her tongue as it plunged into her mouth, the scent of her skin, the silky smoothness of the fabric of her clothes, the _warmth_...

There was no explosion this time, no staggering pain in their chests, but instead a low thrum and a strange mix of a white and purple glow that grew around them as they so desperately clung to one another there in the kitchen. Emma felt her magic prickling in a way she had never felt before and, judging by the soft whimper that broke from Regina's mouth, Emma surmised her counterpart was feeling much the same.

Abruptly, Regina pulled back, breathless, and took both of Emma's hands in hers.

Wordlessly, she turned and tugged the blonde in the direction of the stairs.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: NSFW! Just a heads up, I generally am not good at writing these sorts of moments. Also, this chapter is short because it was supposed to be part of the previous chapter. I'm *almost* done moving my horses to our new house, so after the 1st, I should be back to updating regularly again. Thank you to all my faithful reviewers, you guys are great and so inspiring! Enjoy!**

* * *

Regina Mills thought her heart would burst at the sensation of Emma Swan pressing her to the queen-size bed and settling atop her, the tip of her long ponytail spilling onto the mattress as she lowered her head and kissed her. Regina felt her eyes close against her will. Not even her dreams had dared to venture to this sort of an outcome to her relationship with Emma...affection, attraction, and lust, perhaps, but never something as intimate as this. She sighed as the blonde's slim fingers worked at the buttons of her blouse, slipping them through their respective holes one by one until the front of the blouse fell open to reveal the dark camisole below. Regina opened her eyes and sat up just long enough to shrug the blouse from her shoulders and then Emma's lips were teasing the skin in the hollow of her collarbone while her left palm pushed Regina—not especially gently—back into the mattress.

Regina's own hands dipped beneath the fabric of Emma's tee shirt to dig her nails absently into the flesh on either side of her spine which earned her a soft, pleasured grunt and a well-timed nip of the younger woman's teeth on her neck. Gasping at the surprise of the bite, Regina forced herself upright and then made short work of Emma's tee. Emma reciprocated, though with a bit more fervor. Both their tops now lay in a crumpled heap on the floor, but when Emma's hand befell the front clasp of Regina's brassiere, she paused and let their eyes connect.

The moment lasted just a touch too long and Regina's stomach twisted in apprehension. Had Emma changed her mind? Had she done something wrong?

Regina's voice was small and fearful as she whispered Emma's name.

Seeming startled, the Sheriff's eyes widened, but when she finally spoke her tone seemed not apprehensive, only uncertain.

"Are you sure this is what you want Regina?"

Relief flooded through the brunette's tense body and she nearly laughed aloud at the rhetoric of the question.

"Emma..." she breathed, smiling and pulling Emma into another kiss, "And here I was believing the idiot gene had skipped your generation."

Smiling against her lips, Emma enveloped Regina in an embrace and returned the kiss with a passion the brown haired woman was unsure she'd ever experienced from any lover before. Then again, Emma wasn't just _any_ lover. She was the woman with whom she shared a deep history, with whom she shared a son, and with whom she shared a once-broken heart.

Regina felt cold air against her chest as Emma's fingers released the clasp of her laced black bra, felt a rush of heat fill her cheeks and a sudden urge to either conceal herself, flee the scene, or a combination of the two. Instead of giving in to her anxious, fearful desire to remove herself from such a vulnerable position, Regina reached her own hands behind Emma's back and unclasped the blonde's bra as well. Her eyes raked over the perfect form of Emma's breasts, the way they rose and fell in time to her quickened breaths, the few beads of sweat that snaked down between them in the ever-rising heat. Carefully, as though she thought the woman made of glass, Regina trailed her fingers down that line of symmetry until she reached her naval and then looked up to gaze into blue eyes that were now almost entirely blackened by dilated pupils. With a start, she realized those eyes were not fixed on hers, but on a point in the vicinity of her collar. She flinched away when Emma's hands reached for that very point.

"What is that?" Emma asked softly at seeing Regina's reaction, her hand falling back to her side for the moment. "What happened to you?"

Abruptly self conscious, Regina covered the scar at the base of her neck with her palm.

"A betrayal," she said sharply, her eyes downcast and her mood soured. She started to pull the blankets up around her and leave the bed, but Emma's hand on her shoulder stopped her. In her touch Regina felt the questions the woman wouldn't speak. She sighed, and then elaborated. "One of my first... _experiences_...with another man following my husband's death...he told me that he loved me, convinced me, even, and then when it mattered most...when I bore _everything_ to him, he tried to do away with me. He caught me by the neck, but when that failed, he drew my own blade from beneath the mattress and tried to finish the job that way."

Regina watched as unfamiliar emotions flickered behind Emma's now shadowy eyes, unable to determine what she was thinking following the queen's disclosure, but knowing that the shame she felt came across loud and clear. Another moment passed and then Emma was moving toward her again on the mattress, using her fingers to turn Regina's face toward her, while her other hand slowly moved back toward the scar. Regina's eyes flickered down to her hand, the motion instinctive, but when Emma kissed her again she lost herself. A warm palm fell over the ancient wound and the strange glow of mingling white and purple enveloped them again, just as it had earlier in the night.

This time, instead of causing pain in her chest, Regina's heart felt soft and warm. She sighed in spite of herself, shivering as the blonde's fingertips stroked the scar from one end to the other and back again.

"I swear to you, Regina Mills," Emma Swan breathed as their foreheads lay against one another, "that your days of being treated as anything less than a queen are over. These hands will touch you with warmth or they will not touch you at all."

Regina gave a single, wretched sob and then twisted Emma so that she was laying back on the mattress again with the brunette atop her. The once-queen kissed her, deeply, delighted by the eagerness she felt in her Sheriff's return of the gesture. Slim fingers and their manicured nails made quick work of the blonde's jeans, unzipping them and hurriedly tugging them and tossing them to the floor. She didn't even hesitate when it came next to removing the decorative underwear, and Emma removed her socks on her own. Feeling the heat rising in her abdomen, Regina pressed her lips against the milky white skin of the Savior's naval, suckling and nipping gently as her fingers tracked along the inside of stong thighs and then, at long last, traced the outermost edges of Emma's center.

The gasp of surprise and longing was not lost to the brunette, and she felt her breath quicken at the sight of Emma Swan's head pushing back into the pillow, the end of her ponytail splayed out around her. Regina smiled and chuckled lowly, seductively, when the blonde's head lifted just enough to briefly connect their eyes. The older woman's fingertips moved inward, teasingly, and she supressed a shiver at the warm wetness already present there.

"My, my, Miss Swan," she cooed softly, grinning, "it would seem you're more interested in this happening than I had previously thought."

"As if I could be interested in _anything_ else when you're around!" Emma snapped back in frustration, and though she seemed rather shocked at her own admission judging by her widened eyes, Regina only smiled and moved up to brush their lips together again. Then, at the same time, she pressed two fingers into the blazing heat of Emma's core, bringing about a soft moan as the woman arched her back in pleasure. The fallen queen reveled in the sensation of Emma's body around her, wanting nothing more than to _take_ her, but she forced herself to be patient, removing herself and then moving inside again, repeating, while her thumb worked magic of its own just above. Soon she had Emma Swan writhing on the mattress, _her_ mattress, her fingers pulling and twisting the fabric of the sheets into knots; soon she had Emma Swan _whimpering_ , practically begging for the satisfaction of her release; soon she felt the younger woman beneath her stiffen and then, _finally_ , she heard her gasp and cry out softly into the night.

Regina held her hand in place for another few moments as the quivering around her fingers calmed and then crawled upward a bit to wrap her arms around the woman who held half her heart. Emma mashed their mouths together and quickly took charge of the situation, flipping Regina onto her back and straddling her until she was able to unclasp the blasted dress pants and remove them.

"You're overdressed," she smirked as she stripped Regina of her lace panties and the thin dress socks. The older woman shuddered as Emma's right hand slipped lower. Warm lips took to Regina's breast while lithe fingers moved through the folds of her center, the feeling like nothing she had ever experienced before and, as Emma sank her fingers inside, Regina Mills bent like a bow to her will.


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Ruh-roh...getting down to the wire here! Have another (brief) anxiety-inducing chapter! As always, please enjoy and drop a review =D**

* * *

Daniel Colter stumbled from the door to Gold's Pawn Shop with a small bag over his shoulder, his legs wobbling and not quite working the way they used to. His breaths were raspy and congested, and each one sent waves of pain through him. He'd been brought back to the land of the living twice now—once had been quite enough—but this time it was different. This time he was _whole_. This time he had a chance to _live_ again—and with the woman he had loved so very long again and whom he knew still loved him. Gold had promised him as much.

But, as he knew all too well, all magic came with a price, and the magic Gold had utilized to return Daniel for the second time hadn't come cheap. In order to live out his revived life, Daniel had a task to complete. And, now that his soul had been severed from the heart of the Savior, he could complete it with flying colors. In the bag over his shoulder beat a recently mended heart. His hand slipped inside his worn brown jacket and tightened on the handle of the solid gold blade Rumplestiltskin had given him.

Soon, Daniel Colter would kill Emma Swan.

* * *

"Regina?"

The soft rumble of Emma's voice so close to her ear confused the former queen at first for, in her groggy, barely-wakeful state of mind, she had briefly forgotten what had occurred the evening before. She lifted her head just so until the sharpness returned to her and she remembered where she was. Where _they_ were. What they had done. Heat burst onto her face and she immediately groaned and muttered, "Oh, God," while pulling the covers over her naked body—and her head.

"Regina...I feel funny."

Knowing full well that she must look like an overly embarrassed child, Regina poked her face out from under the covers and looked at Emma who was lying on her back staring at the ceiling.

"I'm sorry, Emma. I didn't want you to feel awkward about this whole thing."

But the blonde was shaking her head even before Regina finished the sentence.

"That's not what I mean."

Now, concern began to rise in the pit of Regina's stomach. She sat up, keeping the blankets up far enough to conceal her chest and noticing that Emma, too, was covered. The brown eyes studied the Sheriff's form, and almost immediately she knew something was wrong. Something in her own chest felt _very_ off. Emma's voice broke the silence.

"It's like I'm being tugged in two different directions. Like I have...like..."

When the blonde trailed off, Regina quickly rotated, left the bed to retrieve her bath robe, slipped it on, and then returned to the opposite side of the mattress to help Emma into a sitting position.

"Like what, dear? What do you feel?" She tried to keep the worry from her voice, but judging by Emma's frown, she had failed quite miserably.

"It feels like I have two heartbeats."

Regina's legs gave way and she sank onto the mattress beside her lover. As she spoke her next words, their eyes connected in a mutual nervousness that neither was happy to experience.

"And I feel as though I only have half a heartbeat."

Regina felt Emma's hand wrap around her wrist, the sensation sudden, but notably weak.

"What _is_ this Regina? Is this magic's way of saying we haven't done enough? Or that it just...didn't work?"

The brunette only shook her head.

"I don't know, Miss Swan. But I'm fairly certain this doesn't bode well."

* * *

"I don't understand!" Snow White declared in exasperation as she stood in the kitchen of the loft with her daughter, her husband, her grandson, and Regina. "You're telling me...the two of you...you're... _together_? Like... _actually_ together?! But that the reason you're together is because you thought _not_ being together would mean the death of you both? Is that what's going on here?!"

Emma sat staring at her mother from one of the chairs at the table, her chin resting on one hand in an exemplary display of precisely how stupid she thought the woman to be right then. Regina, meanwhile, standing by the door, flexed her fingers as though it was taking all her self-control to curb the creation of one of her trademark fireballs. Henry just looked as though he wanted to disappear into the nearest pit and never come out, clearly embarrassed by the discussion at hand. David came to set his hand on Snow White's shoulder to comfort her.

"Let's concern ourselves with the more important matter at hand right now, Snow," he issued in his soft voice, smiling faintly and restraining a smile when he saw Henry mouth a silent "thank you" to him from across the room. "Regina and Emma are not well, and none of us understand why."

"I think that part's pretty simple," Snow retorted in her snappish way that so often irritated Regina. "Regina splitting her heart wasn't good enough. Now we need to find a way to undo it."

But Regina was shaking her head, and though Emma would have joined her, the double heartbeat she was experiencing was wreaking havoc on her system. Her eyes fluttered for a moment as a wave of pain swept over her, and she set her forehead onto the table while she listened to them argue.

"There is _no_ way to undo something as permanent as a split," Regina declared, and Emma felt somewhat reassured by the firmness of the older woman's tone. Inwardly, she didn't _want_ there to be a way to undo it. She was proud to share the woman's heart, and she didn't want that to change. "This is something more. There's magic at work here the likes of which even _I_ have never conceived of. But, it's affecting us both, and we need help. Quickly."

Abruptly Emma sat up and witnessed her father take two swift steps to catch Regina under the armpit when her knees inexplicably gave out. Her hand shot to her chest and rubbed.

"What is it? What are you feeling Regina?" Snow asked, now seeming to have gotten over her initial anger at the once-queen and allowing her motherly instincts to take over.

"It feels like my heart is only beating once when it should be beating twice."

Emma winced as her own chest pinched.

"And mine feels like it's beating twice when it should only be beating once," the blonde said.

David looked at them all and then offered his own suggestion, rather timidly.

"Could Daniel...could his soul still be present in Emma's body, Regina? Could a trace of her own heart still be there, causing problems?"

Suddenly Snow chimed in.

"Are we certain Cora is dead? Could she have done something with the remains of Emma's heart?" Her voice was heightening in pitch the more she worried. Nevertheless, David quickly brushed her off.

"You can't bring a person's heart back after something like that," he said brusquely.

The Sheriff looked around just in time to lock eyes with Regina, who seemed to have had a breakthrough. The older woman cleared her throat.

"Actually," she whispered softly, "You can. It's very hard, though. Very taxing on the individual who completes the task. Cora wouldn't have been able to handle something like this. But, with the right motivation...it can be done. And, to reform the heart of a person who has already taken in the heart of another...for a person to have _two_ hearts...it is a very bad thing indeed."

"But...who would do such a thing besides Cora?" Snow asked.

Regina glanced back to Emma again, and the blonde felt her stomach tighten in anxiety.

"The only person in this world with enough power and motivation to do it."

Emma's forehead thunked back to the surface of the table, and she uttered a muffled statement that sent chills through her body as she said it.

" _Gold_."


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: This is it folks! Please enjoy this final chapter and I hope it does the story justice! Thank you once again to all my faithful reviewers and to everyone who has favorited and followed this story. Your support has been amazing and I would not have made it this far without you!**

* * *

Regina walked slowly beside Emma as the group of five made their way toward Regina's vault. While Snow had insisted they go straight to Gold, Regina had talked sense into her by reminding her they should confirm Emma's heart—its remains, rather—were _actually_ gone. It wouldn't take long, she had assured them all, and it was worth checking out before they barged in accusing Gold of something so...heartless.

"How are you feeling Miss Swan?" Regina inquired softly, setting her hand on Emma's shoulder and watching as Snow, David and Henry continued walking a short distance ahead of them. Emma shot her a glare.

"Honestly, Regina, if having sex doesn't even convince you it's okay to call me by my first name, I don't know what will!" Emma's voice was a loud whisper that the others wouldn't be able to hear, and although Regina was fully aware that her counterpart was being serious, she couldn't help but grin. "I'm as well as can be expected for a person living with two hearts."

"One and a half, technically."

Emma elbowed her weakly, but then her demeanor changed to one more somber.

"What can we do to fix this?" the Sheriff asked, looking worried. "If he did resurrect my heart...what's going to happen to you if my own heart still beats?"

Regina winced as she heard Emma question the safety of her partner before herself. It was a trait Regina herself had lost long ago, and one she had longed to regain but she had never stood a chance before Henry and Emma had arrived. Now that they were there...now that Regina had family to put first...she thought she might one day be able to ask a question such as Emma's without first planning to ask it.

"I've never tried to recitfy a situation like this Emma," Regina answered honestly, looking down at the grass as they walked. She used Emma's name to make the woman feel better. "I suspect that your heart will have to be destroyed, and that Gold may have to be the one to do it."

The blonde faltered, looking at her in alarm.

"Why Gold? If he's really the one that brought it back, we'll never convince him to undo it!"

They had reached the vault, and as the Charmings looked back expectantly at Regina, the woman looked away from Emma and disappeared in a puff of purple smoke. When she returned, her body was tense, and her words confirmed their fears.

"It's gone."

* * *

It didn't take long for Daniel to find Emma Swan. What he had not expected, however, was to find Regina Mills and the rest of the Charmings alongside her. They were leaving the site of the Mills family mausoleum when Daniel stepped into their line of view. In the bag over his shoulder, Emma Swan's heart beat more rapidly. After a few seconds, Regina Mills looked up and caught his eye. He watched as her mouth fell open in shock. A relieved smile washed over him, and he hurried toward her, stumbling a few times in the process.

"Regina," he breathed when he was closer to them. In his peripheral vision, he saw Emma Swan bearing an expression quite similar to that of Regina, but he paid her no mind just then. His eyes were only for Regina, his sweet, beautiful Regina, and it took everything in his power not to rush the rest of the way to her and scoop her into his arms.

He could see that she was still shocked, for she had not moved at all.

"Regina, my love..." he whispered, and he opened his arms to her, waiting for her to throw herself into him.

For a moment he thought he saw her smile. For a moment...just a moment, he thought she was going to come to him, to wrap her arms around him and let him do the same to her. But then a voice, sharp and cold, interrupted the moment, and it came from the very one he had come there to kill.

" _You_!" Emma Swan cried, staggering forward as her dual heartbeats grew increasingly erratic. "It's _you_! You're the one that...you...you're... _Daniel_!"

Daniel broke his gaze from his lovely Regina to stare hard at Emma Swan.

"Yes, Emma, I am Daniel. I am the one whose soul you bore for so long."

Regina interrupted him before he could go on.

"How did you get here Daniel?" the dark haired woman asked, her tone low, and he saw her take a step closer to Emma. His eyes flickered back and forth between the two. "Did Gold bring you back?"

"Gold presented me with a second chance," he responded, looking at Regina again now. "He pulled me from the heart of the Savior so that now I can live again. For real, this time, as a real man." His voice gentled. "So that I can return to you, Regina, my love. So that we can live together as we intended to do so many years ago."

"Oh...Daniel..." Regina breathed, her head tilting and her eyes saddening. In response, his own eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Daniel...you must never listen to Gold. All magic comes with a price. _All_ of it. Daniel...my heart is...it belongs to someone else now, Daniel."

Before his eyes, colors flashed. Colors from shock, from confusion, and from rage. He began to tremble, and then his eyes locked onto Emma Swan once more.

" _She_ only loved you because I was there with her when she did!" the man cried, every fiber of his being longing for Regina to understand. Emma Swan didn't _love_ her! Emma Swan had _never_ loved her! _Daniel_ had loved her, from within Emma's heart!

"That's not true Daniel," came the voice of Snow White, and the man swung his eyes wildly to look at her. "If my daughter didn't love Regina, then they would both be dead right now."

"She's telling you the truth Daniel," Regina added quietly, stepping toward him. "Cora tried to kill Emma, just like she killed you. Emma has half of my heart, because I split my heart to save her life."

"And now Gold's done something terrible, and brought Emma's heart back, and because of that they're _both_ dying!" Henry chimed in.

Confusion...jealously...anger...Daniel's mind was alight with emotion and his heart pounded in his chest.

"But there's still a chance to save the love of your life, Mister Colter."

Gold's voice broke through the situation as he appeared from nowhere.

"Use the blade and kill the Savior...then split your own heart to save Regina."

"Don't listen to him Daniel!" Regina cried, and she reached for him but he backed away quickly. "He's lying to you! It doesn't work that way! Once a heart's been split, it can't be replaced!"

"My dear boy," Gold continued, egging him on, "I brought you back so you could live the life you wished. I always honor my agreements."

" _Bullshit_!" David Charming snapped, lunging at him but held back by Snow White and Henry. Gold raised an eyebrow but ignored him.

"Think about it Daniel," the sorcerer goaded, his hands clasped behind his back. "Here you are, _finally_ back in the land of the living, and your beloved Regina is smitten by the false love of another. A _woman_ , no less. Surely those feelings can't be _real_. Kill the Savior, Daniel, then save your fiancé, and live _happily ever after_."

Daniel's hand wrapped around the hilt of the blade and drew it from its sheath. His eyes locked on Emma as the other hand retrieved her heart from the bag. He watched as the blonde woman's expression transformed into one of the utmost fear when her eyes settled on the sight of her own heart. He raised the blade.

" _Daniel!"_ Regina screamed, and he plunged the golden dagger into the pulsing red heart of Emma Swan.

The Sheriff's dead weight dropped like a stone and Regina fell to her knees beside her with a wail of anguish, desperately scooping Emma into her arms and staring up at Daniel, tears streaming down her face.

"You've killed us both, Daniel! _Both_!"

Regina's body began to tremble and Daniel looked to Gold in confusion.

"Well done, Mister Colter. Well done."

Daniel dropped the blade and the dust of Emma's heart and started toward Regina, but something froze him in his place. He couldn't move, or speak, or do _anything_.

Henry Mills stood to one side, his hands outstretched and his face ever-reddening. To his surprise, however, the boy wasn't looking at Daniel himself, but at Gold.

"Let him go!" he shouted, and Daniel saw a flicker of worry in Gold's eyes. "Let him go or I'll kill you!"

Now Gold laughed.

"Henry, m'boy, I didn't know you had magic."

"I do. And I've already saved my family with it once!"

Behind him, Snow and David clung to each other.

"And what is it you plan to do?" Gold asked him, advancing.

Henry's hand lurched, and Gold grunted, unable to move.

" _Let Daniel's heart go_!"

"Henry..." Regina Mills croaked weakly from where she now lay next to Emma, but the boy paid her no attention. His sole focus was Gold.

"I'm afraid you're mistaken, Henry," Gold continued, in spite of his inability to move. "I'm not controlling Daniel's heart. He did this of his own free will."

Henry's eyes shot back to Daniel now, and the man tried hard to contain the single tear that had slipped onto his cheekbones.

"Is that true?" the boy asked, and some of his magic weakened enough to allow Daniel to nod and speak, though he only nodded and did not yet speak.

" _Henry_!" Regina gasped, and Daniel saw her son finally turn to look at her. "I can't save Emma. Only Daniel can save her now."

"How?" Henry asked, his own tears beginning to make themselves known.

"My heart is torn between two..." she continued to gasp, her body weakening with every word. "I love Daniel, but I cannot love them both."

Suddenly, Daniel understood what he had to do.

"Henry, free me!" he commanded, and the boy looked at him distrustfully for a moment before agreeing. Once freed, Daniel snatched the golden blade up from the ground and rounded on Gold himself. "You are a liar and a monster," he whispered to the man who was still frozen in place. His powers now longer split between two, Henry had now ensured the pawn broker could not speak another word. Daniel drove the tip of the dagger into the place where Gold's heart would have been, cutting a circle as the man silently screamed. When he withdrew the blade, a flickering appeared at the tip, and suddenly, a heart of the blackest of blacks came into existence to hover between the gold tip and the hole in the imp's chest. Along with it appeared the bent, crooked dagger of the dark one, and Daniel snatched that into his other hand.

Daniel stabbed the black heart with the dark one's dagger, and then sliced the blade in half using the more powerful golden blade. A shower of sparks exploded when the silver clashed with gold. As the Dark One fell to the ground, lifeless, Daniel turned and met the eye of Regina Mills. Without another word of his own, the young man stabbed his own chest with the golden dagger and in a puff of silvery smoke, both he and the Dark One vanished.

* * *

Regina Mills gasped as the pain in her heart ceased to exist. Beside her, she felt Emma Swan suck air into her own lungs as well, and they were both abruptly buried under a pile of their son and his grandparents. Everyone but Emma Swan was crying and, as Regina finally managed to wrestle everyone into a standing position, the blonde Sheriff looked around and then rested her gaze on Regina's.

"What the hell just happened?" she asked, and Regina couldn't help but crack a smile.

"You died again."

There was a brief pause, during which Emma glanced around at them all, and then said simply, "Oh."

Her emotions mixed between wanting to sob and wanting to laugh, Regina Mills settled instead on wrapping her arms around Emma Swan's neck and crushing their lips together. Never mind that Emma's parents were watching. Never mind that Henry was instantly groaning and whining, " _Mommmmms!"_ Never mind that she had just watched poor, sweet Daniel pass on for the third time in her life. Her body and her mind and her heart ached for him, but he had been right to have done what he did. He had saved them, had given Regina the life she wanted over his own. She would be forever grateful, and she would never stop loving him for what he had done.

But there was Emma now and, as they separated their lips and placed their foreheads together instead, Regina's heart began to swell. _This_ was where she belonged, and _this_ was where she would stay.


End file.
